The Fairy Saiyan
by Masenko56
Summary: Kakarot is sent to Earth-Land after Bardock suspects Freeza of betraying the Saiyans. Follow the Saiyan on his journey for power, where he'll face seemingly unconquerable challenges. I don't own Dragonball Z or Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This an Alternate Universe where Kakarot lands on Earthland instead of Earth. If you have ever read Dragon Ball Minis, the short-story about Raditz' and Kakarot's mom, this story will be based off the ending of that.**

**He we go…**

* * *

The sound of little fists banging on a window could be heard as Bardock and Gine stood outside in a rocky canyon, staring into the pod that held their youngest son inside. The boy would be the spitting image of his father if it were not for the scar on his father's left cheek.

The couple were about to send him off-world. The reason they were doing this was because Bardock suspected that Freeza would soon betray the Saiyan race and wipe them. Because he cared for his son, he wanted to sent him off world to a distant planet so he could be safe from Freeza.

"Kakarot, if your father is wrong, and Freeza isn't up to something, we'll come and get you immediately," Gine told Kakarot.

"But if I'm right, that means Freeza killed all the Saiyans and you'll be the last of us. You're going to a planet called Earth. Live there; train to get stronger, so that you'll one day be able to avenge us." Bardock brought Gine close with one arm.

"I'll tell Raditz about this too so he can find you later," Gine said. "Remember not look at the moon when it's full moon," she told him.

Bardock smirked at that. In case Freeza did destroy the Saiyans, he wanted his son to avenge them. And because that wouldn't be a small feat, he wanted Kakarot to be as strong as possible so he programmed the pod with information that would be implanted into Kakarot's mind while he was in stasis.

"You have to stay alive, Kakarot." Bardock placed his free hand on the window.

"Take care." Gine placed her free hand on the window.

Then, in a brilliant display of speed and light, the pod shot off at amazing speeds, leaving the two Saiyans alone.

"He'll become strong," Gine said, looking up at Bardock.

Bardock kept his eyes on his son's pod as it started it's course to Earthland. 'Kakarot… you'll make me proud,' he thought. "I know he will," he Bardock agreed.

* * *

**~Months later~**

The lone pod that was containing the youngest Saiyan alive entered the designated planet's atmosphere, creating a glowing streak in the sky as it approached a forest outside the east of a city, catching the attention of one person that resided there.

* * *

No sound could be heard in the forest east of Magnolia, for every creature was sleeping. However, one person was not sleeping. Porlyusica was outside her hollowed out tree she called a house, enjoying her time away from humans as she counted the apples she had. She turned when she heard something screeching from the sky.

She looked up and saw an object rocketing towards her home. Her eyes widened, startled by this.

Then, much to her great relief, the object sailed right over her house, ultimately crashing into the forest behind it with a loud, deafening boom.

She stared in shock at her house as if she could see through it. 'In all my time, this is the single most infuriating thing a human has ever done!' she thought furiously, storming around the hollowed out tree trunk. She was planning on giving whoever it was a stern earful, and maybe a good hit.

Her pace was even as she walked past a tree stump. 'This better not be Makarov's doing,' she thought, seeing steam in the distance.

Soon, she saw the rim of a huge crater. She walked to the edge of the crater and peered down into it.

"Wake up, Kakarot!" a metallic, computer voice rang through the immediate area.

The old healer warily looked down at the center of the crater. She could not see what was there because of the smoke, but it didn't seem natural.

"Wake up, Kakarot!"

As the smoke cleared, Porlyusica saw a white pod with what she assumed was a hatch-door opened.

"Wake up, Kakarot!"

What happened next startled her because a little child came crawling out of the strange, alien device. She assumed this young boy was Kakarot.

He had unruly hair that stuck out in many directions, weird armor that had shoulder pads with wrist guards and boots to match. Under it all, there was a sleeveless, black jumpsuit.

He looked around, taking in the surrounds as if they were the first things he's ever laid his eyes on. Kakarot now knew some things, thanks to the pod feeding him information. He knew: the planet he was on name is Earthland, not to purge the planet, live here and become strong, how to create a false moon, how to learn to control the Oozaru transformation, and a little about his race. And he knew some words.

Finally, he decided to climb out of the crater he was in, unintentionally towards the old healer that was watching him.

Once he reached the top, he was startled when he saw a pair of feet that were nearly touched by a long, red cloak. He looked up confusedly at the first person he's laid eyes on besides his parents.

Porlyusica stared at the small boy in front of her. Dozens of thoughts whirled throughout her mind as she scrutinized his features. He had a monkey tail that swung lazily behind him. His hair stuck out in almost every direction, not that much of an abnormality.

'_Edolas_,' she thought, her eyes widening momentarily.

Could this boy be from her home world? The world she hadn't even thought of in decades? He fell from the sky, he appears to be human, and came in some sort of technology. Edolas was more advanced in technology, it made up for their lack of magical power.

"Where are you from?" she asked, calming herself, looking closer at his face. His eyes had something in them that told her he wasn't human.

He just stared at her, not planning on answering her question because he didn't understand it.

"Where are you from, Kakarot?" she asked, her hatred of humans almost showing as she repeated the name the pod had said.

Kakarot scrunched his nose in thought. The first few thoughts he ever had. To be honest, he hadn't thought much; he was just acting off instinct.

"Are you going to answer me!?" she demanded, scowling at him.

He ignored the question before walking off to start the training he was supposed to do.

"I'm talking to you!" she snapped.

He stopped and turned to face her.

"Come here," she ordered.

He didn't budge.

Annoyed with the child, she walked over and snatched him up by the scruff of his neck.

Kakarot took that as a sign of aggression. He tried attacking her. She ignored his futile attacks and started towards the town nearby. The child was fiercely swinging, clawing, and kicking at her, all in a futile attempt to beat her.

'_Idiot_,' she thought.

Kakarot attempted to fight his way out of her grip during the entire trip to their destination, drawing many curious stares to them, much to Porlyusica's annoyance. He only ceased his vain attempt at escape when he saw their destination.

There, in front of them, was a huge, impressive, two-story high building that had alien symbols on a banner that hung in front of the highest roof.

"Fairy Tail," she explained at his questioning gaze.

Kakarot looked up at her as she released him to the ground, knowing he wouldn't flee. She started walking forward, expectantly waiting for him to tail her.

He looked at her before taking in his surroundings. There were nothing but ridiculous-looking people staring at him like he was walking fish.

Not knowing what else to do, he followed the old healer to the building. She was standing at the door, waiting for him.

She pushed open the door and his ears were immediately assaulted by the loud noise from inside - the sound of chairs breaking, fleshing being punched, and yelling all inside. He unintentionally started to get excited.

The inside was even more mesmerizing than the outside. It looked like a lunch hall on a grander scale, and mostly wood made, with mahogany-made floor and a mezzanine, held up by wood beams, overlooking it. Several benches long enough to hold several people and matching tables stretched across its length with a bar at the end. There was a board with papers located beside the bar.

Then, everything became silent when everyone laid eyes on the pink-haired women next to him.

"Porlyusica, what are you here for?" an old voice asked from the bar.

Kakarot looked over and saw an old man wearing green pants, shirt, shoes, and hat. He had a curious look on his face.

"Didn't you say you hated humans?" a man with orange hair asked from a seat at the bar next to the old man.

"Makarov," she greeted curtly, ignoring Gildarts, the Ace of Fairy Tail. "I'm here because of this." She pointed at Kakarot.

Whispers ensued in the guildhall about who the raven-haired, armor-clad kid was.

"Who's the kid?" Macao asked from beside his cigarette smoking friend, Wakaba, who shrugged.

"The hell if I know," Wakaba answered.

"Who is he?" Makarov asked.

"I don't know where he came from, but he was inside an object that fell from the sky in the forest near my house," Porlyusica answered dryly.

"You found him, huh?" Makarov asked while he and another member walked towards the boy.

"What is he wearing?" The Mage next to Makarov bent down, flicking Kakarot's shoulder pads.

The little Saiyan responded by punching the man in the chin, knocking him on his rear.

"Whoa, that's quite the punch there, Fella," Makarov observed.

"Let's speak in private, Makarov," Porlyusica suggested, not wanting to be around humans more than she would like.

The old master nodded in agreement, turning to walk to a room. She was soon to follow. Kakarot moved to follow her.

"Stay here," Porlyusica said, frowning down at the boy.

Kakarot frowned at her before looking to all the adults around him. There were no people his age, not that he cared, but there was one boy a little close to his age. A blonde boy staring at him from a table.

"What's your name, Kid?" Macao asked him.

Kakarot looked at him, not understanding his question at all.

"Let me try," Gildarts said after a while. He walked over and stood in front of the boy. "Gildarts." He placed his hand on his chest, smiling goofily at the boy. "Wakaba." He pointed to Wakaba. "Macao." He pointed to Macao. He then pointed at Kakarot.

Kakarot seemed to start understanding what the man was getting at. 'Fairy Tail. Gildarts,' he thought, looking at his chest.

"I think you broke him," Wakaba said.

"Ka… Kakarot," he said, touching his chest, looking up at Gildarts. "Kakarot," he repeated.

"See, there ya go," Gildarts said, smiling.

* * *

Makarov had his arms folded behind his back, looking up at his old friend as she returned his gaze.

"That boy is different, Makarov," she started. "He's not from here," she said.

"I… see." Makarov closed his eyes. "Do you mean he's not from Fiore?" he asked.

"Let me finish, you old fool!" she yelled, glaring at him. "You humans," she muttered under her breath. "As I was saying, he's not from here, as in, not from Earthland all together," she said.

She watched as Makarov's eyes widened and a look of disbelief wash over his face.

"I believe that he… is from a different planet." She turned away.

"I-impossible!" he said.

"Maybe. But he came in a machine pod. I saw it falling from the sky with my own eyes," she said.

"Hmm." Makarov looked thoughtful.

"His name is 'Kakarot' and the thing he arrived in kept telling him to 'wake up' as if he were in deep slumber. He must've travelled far from wherever he came from," she said.

"Kakarot, eh?" He turned to the door. "Where is the machine that brought him here now?" he asked, wanting to be positive of what he was hearing.

"Just a little ways away from my house," she answered.

"Will you take me there?" Makarov asked, turning to her.

"Fine, follow me," she reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Bardock glared at the monster that was Freeza, an attack forming in his hand. Dodoria had ambushed and killed his men on a planet called Meat. He survived the attack, but his crew mates were not so lucky. Now the Saiyan was out for blood, Freeza's to be precise.

He had fought through an entire horde of Freeza's men to be right here at this moment; the moment he was going to renounce the employment of the Saiyans for the coldhearted tyrant, and hopefully kill him at the same time.

"Listen up, you bastard!" Bardock roared at his former boss's boss. "The Saiyans don't work for you anymore! We quit," he said.

Freeza sat with a bored, yet, amused expression on his face as he stared at the rebellious hell the Saiyan was cooking up. He raised one, perfectly manicured hand and pointed one finger up, gathering energy in a tiny, concentrated ball that was too small to be noticed by the Saiyan.

"We should've never made that deal with you," Bardock said, his hand pulsating madly from the energy in his hand.

Freeza almost smiled. 'Stupid monkey,' he thought, knowing that he would've destroyed the lot of them if King Vegeta didn't agree to his terms.

"This is for all the billions of lives we've slaughtered in your name!" Bardock arched his arm back. "Take it to hell!" He threw it with all his power at Freeza, grinning madly all the while.

Freeza allowed the heavily condensed energy to expand to the size of half his ship, easily making it absorb Bardock's minuscule attack in the process.

"N-no way!" Bardock looked appalled. That was his most powerful attack!

Freeza started grinning at Bardock's face, flicking his finger down, sending his Supernova at Bardock. He didn't even care that his own soldiers were in the path of the attack; it was time to exterminate these monkeys. Besides, there's more of those on Planet Freeza four-one-nine. (419).

Bardock gaped at the attack until it hit him dead on, carrying him towards the planet.

In his final moments, Bardock, with his useless psychic powers he acquired from a Kanassan man, he had a vision in his dying moments.

_Kakarot was in a heavily forested area staring up at an elderly woman that was garbed in crimson cape that covered most of her body. The woman was slim and tall with pink hair that was tied on the back of her head by two pins in the shape of crescent-moon. In the front, she had two bangs of hair that framed her face. She was visibly shocked to see him._

…

_Kakarot, as a small child, was standing, surrounded by people in a building. They all had smiles on their faces as an old man that was only a little taller than Kakarot was explaining something to Kakarot._

_…_

_Kakarot, a teenager, had a cocky smirk on as he stared down two boys in front of him. One had pink hair with a white scarf and yellow shorts and red shoes, and the other had dark-blue hair and only pants on. _

_Kakarot was giving them the universal 'Bring it on' gesture. People were watching in the background, seemingly impressed with the way Kakarot handled himself._

_They both rushed forward, throwing as many punches and kicks as possible at Kakarot who either blocked most of them before dishing out his own attacks._

_…_

_Kakarot, the same age, looked bored while a blue-haired girl played around with his scouter. There were two other boys sending death glares at Kakarot, but the Saiyan didn't care, he __was saying something to a red-haired girl, who was eating a cake, that at the same table as him and the blue-haired girl._

_…_

_Kakarot was clearly a man now, and stood without his across from the boy from from the first vision, just notably an adult. There was the exchange of words before the blonde man rushed Kakarot._

_… _

_Kakarot, with a stoic facial expression, looked ready to deliver a killing attack to a man with dark-purple hair before he stopped and looked off to the side at a tall figure in the shadows._

_…_

_Kakarot, a teenager again, covered in blood, scratches, and bruises, was preparing to launch an attack at a tall, green man that towered over the Saiyan but was also in a similar state of injury._

_…_

_Kakarot, still a teenager, in armor, stood near a bridge with a girl that wore a gothic-like outfit. A dark, revealing shirt, a pair of black, leather shorts a white belt with a demon-like buckle and thigh-high boots completed her outfit. The girl had a large strand of hair covering her forehead, and had most of her hair tied in a raised ponytail on the back of her head by a large, dark ribbon._

_Both seemed to be around the same age and height, and looking at each other as though they were comrades. Kakarot was talking to her, while she was smiling… fondly?_

_…_

_Kakarot, still a teenager, was staring down a man with orange hair that looked as if he was trying to intimidate Kakarot by powering up. What followed next wascut when the vision changed._

_…_

_Kakarot, a man again, was fighting against the same green man from before, but only a little different. But they were completely even and it seemed like the winner of the fight would be one based off pure skill. _

_…_

_A younger Kakarot was walking through a forest with the pink-haired boy from before and a flying blue cat. The cat was talking to Kakarot, but the Saiyan was ignoring it._

…

Finally, the last _clear_ vision Bardock saw before he let death take him, was of Kakarot glaring up at a colossal, black and gray creature, surrounded by some of the people from previous visions.

Bardock was confused as he was blown away, his mind seeing dozens of visions at a speed he couldn't keep up with. That couldn't have been the end, could it? What about Freeza? This was the last thought he had as he was disintegrated into space dust.

* * *

The entire guildhall became quite again when Porlyusica and Makarov came out of the room. They waited patiently for their master to at least say something, but he walked past them with Porlyusica and out of the guild.

Kakarot sat on the ground after Porlyusica have him the word to stay. He didn't know why, but he felt like they were discussing something about him.

His stomach growled, sending a mini roar across the guild. He sniffed the air once and started towards a table, ignoring the shocked looks from every one in the room. He climbed up onto a bench and then on the table. He saw four plates of something that looked edible.

He sniffed the closest plate to him suspiciously, trying to figure out if it really was food. He picked up a piece of meat before putting it into his mouth and chewing it. Finding out that he liked it, he ate at a faster pace. In seconds he finished the first plate and went on to the second.

"Whoa, slow down there, little man," someone nearby said, walking closer to the boy. Kakarot growled at the man before continuing to eat.

"Look at him go," Wakaba commented.

"He eats more than me," Macao said, noting how Kakarot finished the second plate and was already on the third.

They all watched closely as Kakarot downed all the food on the table before looking for more food.

The Saiyan stood up on the table and looked around for food. He sniffed before turning to a table that was two tables down.

He readied himself before leaping for the table that held the food.

"No way." Wakaba's jaw dropped, unintentionally letting his cigarette hit the ground. His reaction was shared amongst his guild mates as the boy sailed through the air.

Then, he landed face first at the end of the table, falling to the floor and hitting his head after.

Many of the women in the guild rushed over to see if he was ok.

"Well, it was nice knowing him," Wakaba said.

"Are you ok?" a woman with long black hair asked, kneeling down to Kakarot's prone form.

The young Saiyan pushed her approaching hand away before climbing the table again to chow down all the food.

"Man, he's like a bottomless pit."

"He ain't even coming up for air."

* * *

Makarov stood with Porlyusica, stroking his beard as he observed the machine that brought Kakarot into their lives.

"It's definitely not anything that I've ever seen in all of Earthland," the master of Fairy Tail said.

He then stepped into the crater and walked to the center, the pod started making noises. Makarov warily watched the machine before a hologram suddenly popped up where if one was on the seat, they could've looked at it.

There was a image of a woman that looked very sad. She was wearing the similar type of armor Kakarot was wearing.

"Kakarot, I'm afraid your father was right," Gine said. "Freeza is here to destroy our planet." A tear trickled down the woman's face. "Remember what we told you, Kakarot. Your big brother Raditz will be there to get you… if he's not killed by Freeza." She let tears roll down.

Makarov was shocked by this. Freeza? Destroying planets? Raditz? It was like some sort of fantasy came to life.

"Be strong, Kakarot. Train so you can become strong enough to defeat Freeza. Start a new life there and, maybe, start a new family. Don't go down a dark path, Kakarot. The Saiyans were bad; we're all going to hell. I don't want that for you. Don't be like us. And know that I'll always be looking after you… because I love you, K-" There was a flash of light, then an explosion that cut off the feed.

Makarov was silent. He didn't know what to think about this. He had accepted the fact that Kakarot was an alien from space. It was a little hard to swallow, but after seeing the boy's mother die in front of him, he felt an obligation to take care of him.

The old master made his right arm grow before grabbing the pod and walking up the crater to stand next to his old friend.

"The boy has nowhere to go," Porlyusica said, looking down at him.

"He can stay at Fairy Tail," Makarov decided.

"Good, because he won't be staying with me," she said, walking away. "Good luck, Makarov," she said quietly.

Makarov was left with the task of taking the ship back to Fairy Tail. Luckily, there were no wandering eyes that night in Magnolia.

His mind was still buzzing for answers. Like, who was Freeza? Was he a good guy for destroying the Saiyans, or was he a bad guy getting rid of competition? How did he destroy an entire planet? Did he use magic?

Destroying a planet was something that not even something he, a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, could do. He doubted that even the strongest of mages that ever existed could pull that off. Not even a dragon!

_'Is it even possible?'_ he asked himself. This was something he'd definitely need a drink after.

* * *

Kakarot was tired of all the people gawking at him so he made his way to over to the door, not wanting to waste anymore time not training. He didn't get two feet until the doors opened and the old man from earlier walked in.

Kakarot's eyes widened at Makarov's appearance. One arm was huge while the rest of his body was the same. But what really surprised him was that Makarov was carrying his ship with his large arm.

The master set the ship down in front of the boy and walked around it to see Kakarot smiling at the hologram of his mother. He watched as the boy's smile became frown with each passing second. Then the ending came and he cringed when the video ended again.

Kakarot was shocked when he saw the video ended suddenly. He balled his tiny fist before turning away from the pod. Freeza killed them. All of them. His entire race. All dead. There was a chance that his brother and Prince were alive, but it was slim.

_'Freeza,' _he thought, trying not to cry but failing. He stood like that for several long moments before he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and saw a blonde boy in a red shirt looking at him.

"Your real family may be gone… but, we here at Fairy Tail can be your new family." Laxus smiled.

Kakarot noticed that behind the boy, nearly ever member of the guild was smiling down at him.

"Yes, we're all family here at Fairy Tail," Makarov said, smiling as he drunk some beer.

He nodded his head, only half understanding. He knew that his world was gone, his race was gone, his parents were gone, he had to train, the people here at Fairy Tail welcomed him in open arms, and the the building was suitable for him to live.

What he didn't understand was why these people wanted to be his friends or new family. He didn't need friends or a new family. All he wanted now was to fulfill his parent's request.

* * *

**AN: This is the first installation of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it because I've been planning it for some time now.**

**As you all know, this will be a Kakarot story. Not Goku. As far as magic goes, I haven't decided yet. I honestly don't think I'll give him magic until he's older; however, I know some of you hate it when characters from other universes get the powers of those from a different universe. But quite frankly, I don't care as long as the story is enjoyable.**

**Trust me when I say I know that I know Dragonball Z just as well as I do my own hand, and that any changes are on purpose. The same goes for Fairy Tail.**

**Please, by all means, send me some of your own suggestions if you believe it would make the story more enjoyable. I aim to please. If you want more, follow.**


	2. Chapter 2:

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Kakarot had adjusted to life on Earth Land quite easily. It was the first place he's ever lived, after all. It has been nine months since he arrived, and there was no sign of Raditz showing up yet. Other than that, there were no problems, people gave him space all the time, and he got to eat as much whenever he was hungry.

However, there were some things he had to be taught. Like reading and writing, using the restroom properly, talking properly, and eating properly. All were drilled into his mind within a few months.

However, perfect times didn't last long because he soon shut most of everyone out so he could start seriously training. Most of which consisted of doing push-ups, sit-ups, and throwing punches and kicks.

However, he did enjoy spending time with Laxus. The sickly frail boy kept great company. In fact, everyone was good company except Laxus' dad, Ivan. That man was not good company.

He soon began noticing that the guild members all went out on jobs while he spent most of his time in the guild or being let out to play with Laxus on a regular bases.

He noticed that Gildarts never returned from a job he went on a week after he left, but didn't really care.

Then there was the magic. He asked Makarov, who he had taken up calling 'grandpa' or 'gramps' from Laxus. Makarov gave him an entire lesson on magic and it's history, only leaving out dark magic and old legends.

This world that was now his home was full of new things. Things he would soon learn about, like, darkness and magic of legend that would both be brought into his life on his path to power.

Kakarot grumbled something inaudible to himself as he sat by himself in a chair at the bar, awaiting the dinner that was soon to be served up. Nearly a year had passed since he came to this world and he believed he made remarkable progress in his training.

"Hey, Kakarot!" The Saiyan turned and saw his friend walking over cheerfully.

"Hey, Laxus," Kakarot greeted as Laxus climbed onto the chair next to him.

"Did you here? The Fantasia Parade is in a few days!" Laxus exclaimed happily, grinning excitedly.

"What's that?" Kakarot asked.

"It's this awesome parade where everyone in Fairy Tail gets on floats and they use magic to look cool, and grandpa promised he'd watch it with us this year," Laxus said hurriedly, still keeping his enthusiastic demeanor.

"Ok," Kakarot said, not completely caring. It didn't sound too interesting to him.

"You wanna go play now?" Laxus asked.

Since he already completed his morning exercises, he agreed.

* * *

Ivan Dreyar watched as his son and the Saiyan played a game called 'tag' around the guild. He gritted his teeth in annoyance; nearly to the point of chipping pieces off. '_Laxus can't even get a hold of that boy. He's toying with my son,' _he thought. Kakarot evaded Laxus as if Laxus was the younger of the two; like Laxus was weak. It was infuriating to think such things, because even if Kakarot was an alien, it wasn't right that he outshone his son.

But the truth of the matter was that Laxus is weak. Laxus didn't even shown any aptitude to learn magic; not Shikigami Magic, or Titan Magic. It was ridiculous. At this rate, Laxus would need to get a Lacrima implanted into him.

'_That's it! I'll just get a Lacrima to put inside of him. Then he will become strong,' he thought, walking away to brood. He didn't notice the smiles on both boys'_ faces that indicated that they were having fun.

* * *

Kakarot, Laxus, and Makarov stood behind a group of people, waiting for the Fantasia parade to start. The Saiyan had admittedly been distracted by all the oddly dressed humans, but was now ready to see the parade. He was only here because Makarov had insisted on him going.

Laxus did tell him that it was a cool thing to see, but he doubted that. Everything was cool to Laxus at this age, it was a little annoying, but Kakarot still had fun around the older boy.

"You're going to let me join the Fairy Tail guild when I grow up, aren't ya', Gramps?" Laxus asked excitedly.

"Sure, when you're a little older," Makarov answered, letting Kakarot and Laxus run over to the crowd of people that were blocking the view of the parade in front of them.

"Move out of the way!" Kakarot demanded in his tiny voice, trying to force the people to move from his eyesight. He and Laxus watched to see what would happen for a few moments.

"We can't see, gramps," Laxus complained when Makarov caught up with them.

"I see… that is a problem," Makarov said. Then, both boys were lifted into the air on Makarov's shoulders when the master of Fairy Tail master used his Titan magic to grow, giving them the view of the parade.

Kakarot's eyes tried to take in as much as possible. There were floats, fireworks, and powerful-looking displays of magic. He was amazed by it all.

"What do you think, boys?" Makarov asked, smiling when he saw the parade. "Those are Fairy Tail Wizards!"

"They're the coolest Wizards in the world! You're the best Guild Master in the world, gramps!" Laxus cheered.

Kakarot didn't answer because he was too enthralled by the magic in front of him. He knew magic could do many things, but this was the best.

"What do you think, Kakarot?" Makarov asked, noticing that the Saiyan didn't answer.

"Fairy Tail," the Saiyan whispered, slowly realizing that the guild really was an okay place to be. Truthfully, he had been planning on leaving - running away - to train more somewhere in the forest. The only thing that kept him from leaving sooner was Porlyusica. He didn't know which way her house was, so he didn't want to risk running into her. But, maybe, he didn't he didn't need to leave the guild to get strong. Maybe this guild could help him reach his goal.

**~seven years later~**

Ever since that day, Kakarot had opened up a little bit more to the people in the guild even though, he still preferred his space. three years after that day, a new kid came to the guild. Her name was Cana Alberona. She was six years old, one year younger than Kakarot when she arrived. And since she had nowhere to go she was brought into the guild.

Kakarot's interaction with her, at first, was at a minimum. Then, a few months later, after a Lightning Dragon Slayer Lacrima was installed in Laxus and the older boy was taken on jobs with Ivan, the Saiyan started spending more time with the girl. They started having conversations that started off short and to the point, but soon blossomed into curiosity induced questions. She was still young and sometimes a little boring to be around, but she was okay.

Kakarot, ever the observant, noticed that Cana always acted strange around Gildarts. Ah, Gildarts… he was someone that was fun to be around. Kakarot even aspired to become stronger than Gildarts since he knew the orange haired man was the strongest in the guild. But what had Cana acting strange around Gildarts, he didn't know.

He asked her, and she didn't tell him why. She would simply blush and look away. After a few more tries of getting her to tell, he decided it best not to ask about it. He summed it up to her having a crush on Gildarts; something he teased her about whenever he could.

But as the years went by, he realized that she always acted the same way around him. Six, seven, eight, nine. It didn't matter the age, she always got that way around Gildarts.

Kakarot himself was now ten and was given a "Guild Mark" on his chest. He never really cared for why, but he summed it up to being normal for that to happen, for everyone had one somewhere on their body. Now he was at a corner of the building, doing push-ups in his Saiyan jumpsuit, ignoring everything in the guild.

Since he had no magical powers, he was given a magic sword by Laxus when the older boy returned from a mission with Ivan. He didn't really need a weapon, he was strong enough as it is. And not to mention the Ki energy he possessed; however, he still accepted the gift.

His training was incomplete though. He had yet to master the Oozaru form even though he had snuck out a few times to try and get a hold of the power. He had it to the point where he could remember his actions, but he couldn't control himself. That alone infuriated him to no end! How was he supposed to kill Freeza if he wasn't in control?

'_I will avenge you, mother, father… Raditz_,' he thought as he stepped up the pace of his exercise. Ever since he turned eight, he had given up the belief that his brother was still alive. He now believed he was the last Saiyan alive. And it hurt knowing that a monster had destroyed his family and race. He never let it show, but he was hurt on the inside.

"Man, he's been doing the same thing for the past seven years," Wakaba said from the other side of the guild, observing the Saiyan.

"It clearly pays off. He's got more muscles than me," Macao said from beside his odd-haired friend.

"We can't really blame him," Reedus said as he sat next to the two. "He has the goal of avenging his people in mind. It's been his drive all this time," he said.

"I'm more worried about a guy that can blow up a planet," Macao said, taking a sip of beer. "I mean, he must be really powerful to do that. Imagine if he found his way to our planet."

"I don't want to think about that." Wakaba paled, shuddering. True, the mere thought of that was terrifying.

But Kakarot wasn't scared. In fact, he longed for the day he'd be able to crush Freeza beneath his boots. There was nothing more appealing to him than that.

Said Saiyan flipped from his hands onto his feet. He wiped some sweat from his brow before walking towards that room, muttering Gildarts' name as he passed Cana.

"I don't have a crush on him!" She rose her voice at him, a blush on her cheeks as she rose from her seat at a table. Luckily, no one heard her or else all eyes would've been on them.

"Oh yeah?" Kakarot sneered, turning to face her. "What is it then?" he asked.

"H- he's…" She bit her lip, unable to say the words. "Just leave me alone!" she exclaimed, this time bringing all eyes on them. "You shouldn't talk about things you don't know anything about!"

Kakarot was stunned by this. Where had that all come from? He noticed that everyone was looking at him for his response, making him frown. He couldn't come up with an appropriate rebuttal to say.

"Fine," he muttered, turning away from her. "Like I care anyway," he said bitterly. '_Stupid girl.'_

**~4 weeks later~**

Kakarot had ignored everyone in the guild for a couple of days before he eventually fell into his usual routine. He had avoided Cana ever since that situation even though she already apologized for snapping at him.

But he didn't really care about that anymore. He had a serious problem on his hands; he had a huge debt to Fairy Tail that exceeded nine-hundred thousand jewel!

"What!" he exclaimed upon hearing the news. "That's ridiculous!" he yelled.

"Now, now, Kakarot," Makarov chided gently. "That's a little bit in comparison to the amount I took off," he said.

"But I have training to do," Kakarot tried to get out of this. Makarov wasn't seriously going to try and make him go on a job when he had to kill Freeza, was he? "Can't you or Granny pay for it?" he asked.

"You can think of this as a part of your training. Besides, the faster you get the job done, the faster you'll get back to your training," Makarov explained, actually thinking about whether or not Porlyusica had that amount of jewel.

"Where am I supposed to get that much jewel?!" Kakarot yelled exasperatedly. "How do I get that much?!" he asked.

"It's simple. All you have to do is go on a job." Makarov pointed at the request board. "You are a member of Fairy Tail; it's time you go out on a job," he said.

"Fine." Kakarot looked determined as he turned to walk the board. Like Makarov said, he's never been on a job, so he never paid for anything.

"Be sure not to get a job that is too difficult," Makarov warned.

"There's no such thing as 'too difficult' for a Saiyan," Kakarot said, smirking as he looked over the jobs on the board.

"For you maybe," Cana said from a table near the request board. "But the rest of us aren't super aliens that can lift five tables with one arm."

"What can I say?" he asked, not looking back as his eyes scanned continued to scan the board. "…oh, I guess I'll try this one." He grabbed a paper that had a monkey like creature on the cover.

"Oh?" Cana peered over his shoulder, having walked over to see.

Kakarot looked to Cana. "Yeah, all I got to do is defeat a few Vulcans that terrorize a village in a forrest." He pointed at the paper.

"You make it sound easy," Cana said, a little shocked.

"It will be," he replied before walking to Makarov to show him the job, something he saw many people before him do. He then started towards the door. 'A stupid group of monsters is nothing to me,' he thought.

Makarov gave a signal for someone to follow Kakarot to make sure he didn't get into any trouble. Macao and Wakaba got up to tail the kid.

"If he wasn't so short, I'd believe him," Macao said slyly to Wakaba.

"I heard that!" Kakarot yelled as he opened the door to walk out, bumping into Laxus as he did so.

"Where ya' going, Kakarot?" Laxus asked in a bored tone.

"On a job," Kakarot answered evenly.

"Really? Now that's a sight," Laxus laughed in a friendly manner.

"Enough about that," Kakarot said. "I need to get going." He started past the older boy.

"You want me to come along to help?" Laxus offered.

"Noway!" Kakarot called over his shoulder. To

The Saiyan found himself at the edge of the forest, east of Magnolia. If he was correct, the village was eighty miles in that direction. He immediately started running at a, to him, moderate speed, leaving Macao and Wakaba gaping at the cloud of dust that was left behind.

"Faster than I thought," Wakaba commented.

"This is going to take a long time," Macao complained.

* * *

Kakarot grinned when started running. He knew Macao and Wakaba were tailing him. This was his way of proving to himself that he was worthy of doing this mission on his own. Besides, he didn't want or need any help.

After a little over an hour of running, he came across the village. It was small and easily only a few dozen meters wide, probably only home to a hundred people.

He casually walked into the center of the the village. He felt that it was odd that there were no people roaming around, but didn't comment on it.

"Hello!" He cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting. He saw someone crack a door open after a few moments. Turning, he saw them gesturing wildly for him to come to them. He walked at a leisure pace over to the door.

"Psst, kid, get in here; it's safe. The Vulcans are almost here," the person warned him.

"That's why I'm here," Kakarot said gruffly, not liking the man's cowardice. "I'm from Fairy Tail and I'm here to take care of those creatures. Where are they?" he asked.

"You're from Fairy Tail?" The man's eyes bucked a little.

"Yeah, now where are the creatures that torment you?" Kakarot demanded.

"They usually come out at night… and they try to take our food," the man explained. "If you wait, they should show within a few hours."

"Alright… I'll wait a couple hours for these creatures, then I'll destroy them," Kakarot boasted, walking to stand next to a building near the entrance to the village. Once there, he decided to lean against the building and rest his eyes.

He opened his eyes at the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. He turned to see glowing, piercingly white eyes approaching the village. He grinned and cracked his knuckles in anticipation of a fight.

He had been in a few fights throughout the course of his stay at Fairy Tail, but none of them got serious, nor did they really get his blood pumping. This, he was hoping, was going to be a real fight, and his blood was pumping.

He waited for them to enter the the village before hopping into their path.

"Listen up!" Kakarot pointed at two green and pink beasts. "I'm here to fight you!" He smirked.

"Haha… kid, we will kill you," the lead Vulcan laughed. "Get lost. We're not interested in little toddlers," it sneered.

"That's it, I'm gonna pulverize you!" Kakarot yelled before charging forward faster than either anticipated and slammed his left fist into the first one's stomach before slamming his knee in it's jaw, making it fall to the ground in pain.

"Wh-what?!" the second Vulcan cried in shock, stepping back.

"You'll get yours soon enough," Kakarot sneered as he kicked the first Vulcan's teeth in.

From the safety of their homes, the villagers gaped at the sight of the pint-sized boy beating up a fully matured Vulcan as if it was the easiest thing to do. Even if the brutality he possessed was scary, they were glad he was there to stop the Gorian monsters.

Kakarot's final blow to the first creature was a bone shattering elbow that knocked it unconscious. Snickering at it's weakness, he kicked it one last time. He cracked his knuckles as he turned to the last one. Without waiting, he lunged at it, ducking under a kick aimed for his head before delivering his own kick that was a little too powerful. It snapped the Vulcan's neck, killing it instantly.

"Huh!?" He looked down at the creature's limp body as he landed. "Oh, crap. I wanted to fight a little more before I beat it. But I wasn't trying to kill it," he sighed as he looked over at the other Vulcan. "Hmm. I guess I just have to eat this one," he said as cheers erupted from behind him.

He turned back to see the villagers all running towards him. He patted himself to rid the nonexistent dust away. 'That was too easy.'

"Thank you very much, young man," the village chief thanked him. "You've saved our village from certain doom!"

"It was nothing." Kakarot shrugged. "Can I get my pay so I can leave?" he asked impatiently.

"Sure," the chief answered. "I'll be right back." He started walking away.

"Hey, kid, did you kill those Vulcans?" a random villager asked.

"What's it matter?" Kakarot snapped. "You wanted them defeated, right?" he questioned. "I simply took care of business." He crossed his arms.

"R-right."

"Alright, here you go," the chief returned with due amount of jewel. "I couldn't help but notice that you didn't have anything to carry it all in, so I'm giving you a bag to strap on your back." He handed it to Kakarot.

Kakarot didn't even care to look inside the bag for to see if it had the correct amount as he started walking away. He grabbed the closest. Vulcan to him before throwing it onto the other and dragging them both away.

"What a bizarre boy," the chief said after a while.

A little under three-quarters back to Fairy Tail, Kakarot fried the dead Vulcan and started eating it. It wasn't the best tasting thing, but he was hungry so he didn't care.

_'It's getting dark. I wonder if I should just sleep here for the night_,' he thought as he paused in munching on the creature. '_I'm not particularly tired, though_.' He continued eating.

"I think I see him," he heard Wakaba say. "Yeah, that's him. That's his hair," he heard Macao say a little after that. He looked over his shoulder and saw Wakaba and Macao trudging over to him.

"I never knew you slouches were this slow," he sneered. "I already pulverized these disgusting creatures." He gestured to the dead Vulcans.

"What?!" Both gaped at him. Then they saw the skeletal remains of a Vulcan and a living one a few feet away.

"Whoa, you ate a Vulcan?" Wakaba asked, sweat frothing at his brow.

"Of course, I was starving." Kakarot belched. "Plus, I accidentally killed this one," he said.

"Accidentally?" Macao repeated. "I think you may have went a little overboard." He looked at the condition the living Vulcan was in. It only looked as bad as it did because he dragged it all the way here while running - through rocks, dirt, and other various things on the ground.

"Are you two hungry?" Kakarot changed the subject. "I think that one is about to croak over," he said, pointing at the living Vulcan.

"No thanks," Wakaba declined the offer.

"Yeah, I'm on a no-Vulcan diet," Macao said.

Kakarot shrugged as he closed his eyes. "Suit yourself."

"So, you finished your first job, huh?" Macao tried changing the subject because the awkwardness that was feeling the air. "Congrats, man. That's amazing!" he praised.

"Too easy if you ask me," Kakarot said. "You might as well start going home," he told them. "I'm not going to wait up for ya' when I wake up."

"Sheesh," Wakaba said. "We came way out here for nothin'," he complained.

"I'm not the one that told you to follow me," Kakarot barked. "It's what you deserve for underestimating me!"

Kakarot then let himself shut everything out so he could go to sleep. He was already in a foul mood because the Vulcans weren't much of a challenge. To think that Macao and Wakaba thought he was too weak to defeat a Vulcan was insulting.

Sighing, Macao and Wakaba and started trudging home with the former muttering something about needing a drink.

* * *

When the Saiyan returned to the guild the next day, he walked up to Makarov and dumped all the money on the bar, unceremoniously.

"There, happy now?" Kakarot asked rudely. "I'll go on more jobs later," he said, walking away with the bag.

He sat at a table across from Cana, thinking about the job he completed. He had been pretty riled up by the prospect of it, but it just turned out to be a disappointment.

"How was your job, Kakarot?" Cana asked, staring at him.

"Pitiful," Kakarot muttered halfheartedly. "Like I said before, it was too easy," he said.

"Maybe you're just too strong," she suggested, unintentionally stroking his ego.

"Heh, you're right," he said, high and mighty. "I guess my training really pays off." He smirked at the thought of it.

"One would hope so with how much you do train."

Kakarot looked up to see Porlyusica looking down at him.

"Uh… y-yes, Granny?" he tentatively asked. This woman… she struck fear in his heart.

"I came here to see why you missed out on today's lesson," Porlyusica said.

"W-what? Oh, wow, gosh… I didn't notice the days that went by," Kakarot tried to lie, making Porlyusica glare at him. "I-I mean, I… we." He looked to Cana. "Gramps told me to go on a job," he said, remembering why he was gone the whole day. "Yeah, he told me I had to, it's his fault."

"That idiot," Porlyusica muttered, turning towards the master that was conveniently turned away. "Do not miss the next lesson," she warned the Saiyan, turning to leave.

Kakarot heaved a sigh when she was gone, resting his head on the table.

"Why do you go to her to learn school stuff if you could go to regular school?" Cana asked.

"I can't go to regular school," Kakarot admitted. "Gramps says I wouldn't have done well with others," he told her, thinking back to a day Makarov took him to a place called school.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_"Grandpa, I don't wanna go," Kakarot complained, pouting angrily as he tugged on the outfit he had to wear._

_"Kakarot, if you don't learn anything, you'll grow up to be a brainless brute," Makarov said, words from Porlyusica herself._

_"But I have to get strong," the Saiyan whined._

_"And you have to get education," Makarov said._

_"What's that, I thought we were going to school. What's edumacation?" Kakarot asked._

_'My point precisely,' Makarov thought as the school came with in view. Magnolia Elementary School, a school founded long ago._

_Makarov took Kakarot to the front desk where the receptionist couldn't see them until Makarov grew a few feet taller._

_"Ah, yes, may I help you?" the woman asked, smiling at Fairy Tail's guild master._

_"Yes, I would like to sign my-"_

**_CRACK!_**

_"I don't wanna go!" Kakarot kicked the receptionist desk again. "I hate it!" he yelled, kicking it again. It was split down the middle._

_"Take your demon child away!" The lady was so terrified that she ran away screaming, not even willing to deal with the child._

_"Porlyusica will kill me," Makarov muttered sadly, needing a beer._

_Kakarot was simply glad to know he was off the hook. But little did he know, that would open up a world of hurt later._

**~End Flashback~**

* * *

"So you just go with Porlyusica every other day for a few hours?" Cana asked.

"Not at first," Kakarot answered. "She didn't find out I wasn't going to school until last year when she showed up on a random school day," he told her.

"So you didn't know how to read or write until last year?" Cana asked, surprised that she didn't already know this.

"Of course I knew how to read and write. I was just a little rusty," he said irritably before looking over Cana. "Oh, hey, Gildarts," he said, prompting Cana into turning around rapidly. He laughed at her before leaving the table, glad to have seen Cana blushing when she turned back around.

"Yo, Kakarot!"

The Saiyan rolled his eyes, nonetheless, smiling as he looked to the approaching Laxus. "What's up?" he greeted.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that since you're going on jobs now, we can start a team," Laxus suggested.

"A team?" Kakarot repeated. "I'll think about it," he said, mulling the idea over in his head. "But we can't have a team with just two people, we'll need more than two to be a team or we'd just simply be partners," he said.

"I guess you're right," Laxus agreed.

* * *

True to his word, Kakarot continued to go on jobs for the weeks that followed after that. To make sure he didn't end up adding more debt to what he already owed, he hunted down any wild animals he could find in the forest and ate it himself. But, even when he earned enough jewel to pay off debt, he chose to continue going on jobs because he felt like it.

He occasionally ate at the guild but mostly stuck to eating wild animals so he didn't waste any jewel - not that he cared for the amount of jewel he had, he just didn't feel the need to spend it. He instead opted to stuff it all in his bag.

* * *

**AN: There you all have it. I'm glad you've all gotten to see how his character is so far and how he'll develop later on. I'm sure you will all like it. If you don't like it, hey, I can't persuade you. Your loss.**

**Some of you might be worried about time skips, you're right to be worried. There will be some every so often. **

**Quick question: Should Ur die or stay alive? The next chapter is literately based off your answers. Just answer 'Yes' or 'No' in the review section. Oh, and I already have two chapters that could be the third chapter. One involves Ur not dying, and the other involves Gray being at the guild instead. One might say that Ur's death was what triggered Gray's character development, but I think it was more her actions than the death (though, her death really pushed that development).**

**To all the reviewers: thank you. I really look forward to finishing this story thanks to you all. All of your ideas have been taken into careful consideration.**

**To the guest Hyu: thanks for pointing out that fail. His name always escapes me. And some of those visions weren't meant to be because Kakarot wouldn't be at some of those events. And because this is Kakarot, doesn't mean he's always going to be Kakarot. I mean, if there was a way to give him the name 'Goku', I would've taken it.**


	3. Chapter 3:

**AN: I changed the course the first fight scene took after careful consideration. Also, guys/gals, please keep an open mind while reading this fic. If I don't measure up to your expectations, I apologize; but, that won't stop me from continuing the story. Just remember that this is an AU while reading this. **

* * *

_'That job was too terribly easy,'_ Kakarot thought, walking down a dirt road that was lined with trees. The leaves on said trees were partly dying, but it couldn't be helped; it was just that time of year.

He was in farm land. It was an area that was known for the meat distributed from it.

He had gone on thirty-six jobs since the first one, marking this as his thirty-seventh job. Unfortunately for him, most of his previous jobs were easy while others were just really bizarre. And he hated those types of jobs - mainly because he couldn't back out of them, Makarov had warned him about that. "If you fail to complete a job, or if you abandon it, you'll bring shame to our guild" were Makarov's words to him. He hadn't gone on a job with Laxus even though they were partners, they just didn't.

Crossing his arms behind his head he began thinking of names for his attacks. For some reason, he was drawn to wanting to use 'Fairy' in the title. Like, 'Fairy Cannon' or 'Fairy Rifle'. It all made him think of the different colors he could make those attacks. He even wondered if he could try using these attacks as an Oozaru. He had managed to grasp hold of some control during the transformation - thankfully.

_'I wonder if Gildarts has any attack names,' _he thought. 'I bet they're all just the dumbest names imaginable,' he snorted, picturing the Ace of Fairy Tail yelling some ridiculous phrase. The thought made him snort as the sound of hooves and the occasional squeak of a wheel filled his ears.

He stopped walking at a crossing where a ton of cattle slowly marched by. He rolled his eyes, easily jumping over them. He was going to continue forward when the words of two men from behind the cattle on a wagon stopped him:

"They say that Demon, Deliora, is on its way towards Brago in the Northern Continent."

Kakarot's interest was peaked by this. "A Demon?" he asked, looking to the man that said it.

"Deliora is a monster that demolishes entire towns in a matter of minutes," the second man said.

"Gosh, I'd hate to be anyone in Brago. I doubt they even know what's headed their way." The first shuddered.

"Hey, Kid, stay away from Brago if you know what's good for you," the the second man warned.

Kakarot felt blood pumping inside him as he tripled his previous pace and started towards the guild. He had decided that he'd be going to Brago.

With his ability to fly, it should take no more than a few hours to get there. But he didn't want to cause trouble amongst the guild if he just up and vanished without warning.

Arriving at the guild, he ran over to the bar where Makarov was. "Gramps, I just thought if tell you I'd be gone for a few hours," he said.

"Very well." Makarov nodded. "But tell me where you are going," he requested.

"I'm gonna go visit Granny," he lied, already starting towards the door.

Makarov eyed the Saiyan warily. For as long as he could remember, Kakarot has had a slight fear of Porlyusica. What had him willingly going to her of all people, he didn't know. He closed his eyes, deep in thought.

Kakarot flew with purpose towards the North, wind blowing his hair back. His smile was full on display for any passing bird as for he couldn't wait to fight a Demon! Sure, he may have been a little unprepared, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to fight something strong and this Demon was supposedly very strong. He could hardly wait a few more hours.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster had stormed away from his master, Ur, so he could go and take down the Demon that killed his parents. He wasn't strong enough to hurt Deliora, so now he was regretting that selfish choice as he watched Ur begin a spell that would take her life.

Ur had told him not to try and fight Deliora. He ignored her because he thought he was strong enough to beat it. But he was dead wrong. He had feared for his life, but Ur came to the rescue even though she said he wouldn't be her student if he left. It was because she loved and cared for him. It made him feel extremely guilty for what was happening.

It was his fault Ur lost her leg while fighting the monster, now it would be his fault she was going to die by using the Iced Shell.

"I won't ever let you hurt one of my students again, monster!" Ur screamed, her knees bent and her arms crossed in an 'X' shape in front of her.

The wind generated by the magic power flowing off of her pushed Gray back a little. He could only watch as she began the spell.

"Absolute Zero! Iced-"

Gray watched in muted shock as a figure hit Ur in the face, sending her crashing to the ground. The sudden impact made her lose concentration of the spell and free Deliora of the temporary binds that held him. The Demon roared in rage, shooting a beam from its mouth. An explosion rocked the area they were at. Seemingly satisfied with the result, Deliora began walking away.

* * *

Kakarot landed easily next to where he tossed Ur and Gray. He set the still frozen Lyon down next to them as he faced Deliora.

"Man, I guess this thing is stronger than I thought," he said, crossing his arms.

"You fool!" Ur stood, angrily approaching the boy. "Get out of here or you might be killed!" she yelled.

"Shut up, woman," he sneered.

"Who do you think you're talking to!?" Gray yelled, not liking the boy that couldn't have been much older than he. Kakarot slapped Gray, knocking him out.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Kakarot muttered, holding out his hand and forming an energy blast. "My name is Kakarot and I'm a member of Fairy Tail!" he yelled, launching the attack at Deliora. The attack held a large

Ur watched as the attack exploded against Deliora's back, expecting it to do no damage. Imagine her surprise when it scorched the monster's shoulder, making it roar in anger and pain.

"Damn, way stronger than I thought," Kakarot hissed, angry that his attack didn't hurt Deliora the way he hoped it would. He then jumped over a sneak attack from Ur and landed, facing the woman. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked angrily.

"You've got to get outta here!" Ur yelled at him. She had intended on freezing him to get him out of the way so she could cast the Iced Shell, but he clearly had other plans.

"I could tell that whatever spell you were going to us was going to cost you a great deal of pain by the way your skin was being peeled away by it. Your bravery is respectable," he said.

"That spell was the only thing that could defeat Deliora," Ur told him pleadingly, wanting him to leave. "Please, for your own safety, leave-"

"Ha! Like hell I will," Kakarot said defiantly. "This Demon is pretty powerful - I'll give it that much credit, but don't think that it's more powerful than the might of a Oozaru", he told her, forming a white energy ball in his hand. This was the Moon Ball! Thrusting his hand up, he sent the attack high into the sky, making it catch Deliora's attention.

Kakarot started cackling madly after as he dashed away. He made sure he still had Deliora's attention fixed on the orb in the sky as he himself looked up at it. So what if he still didn't have complete control?! The call for battle was too strong for him to have rational thought.

Ur watched in horror and Amazement as the Saiyan began transforming. It wasn't long before he was the same height as Deliora!

"What the hell is that?" Ur muttered,

**"ROAR!" **

If Deliora hadn't noticed the Oozaru before, it sure did now. It looked almost perplexed at the Great Ape as Kakarot formed a massive blast in his maw. A second later, Deliora was blasted onto its back and skidding a few dozen meters, kicking up dust a hundred feet tall.

The transformed Saiyan started pounding on his chest as he faced the downed Demon. The celebration was cut short when Deliora fired it's own mouth beam at the Saiyan, sending the Saiyan a few meters back. It's fur briefly caught fire before the ape slammed its own fist against it,

Angry, the Great Ape leapt in the air before crashing down onto the Demon and started pounding on it with giant fists.

The monster had no defense against the Saiyan except for its mouth beam, so it fired again.

The ape was bringing his fist down when the beam burned his shoulder, making him howl in pain. But that pain quickly turned to anger when the Saiyan started pounding with his good hand.

Opening its mouth again, Deliora was going to fire again but Kakarot would be having none of that. In a fit of rage, he grabbed the Demon and flipped it over, making it shot the ground instead. He then began pummeling it again.

He walked a few giant steps away before turning back to the Demon and preparing a final attack. Opening his maw as wide as it would go, Kakarot fired a continuous blast at Deliora, not letting up until there was nothing but ash left behind.

In triumph, the Oozaru roared into the sky, letting all know that it was not one to be trifled with.

* * *

"He beat Deliora," Ur said, almost speechless. 'How does a small boy have so much power?'

"He's more of a monster than Deliora," Gray commented, having woke up during the short but monstrous battle, now watching the Oozaru pound it's chest. But he couldn't help but be a little glad that Kakarot killed Deliora. Even though he didn't do it, his parents were avenged.

Gray looked up to Ur. Words couldn't express how sorry he felt. It could have been the end for Ur if it wasn't for the Saiyan. He didn't want to think about how he'd cope with her death. But to think that she'd give her life to save his… it made him feel different. The darkness that was once in Gray began to vanish in that moment.

Kakarot was able to will himself to shoot his own Moon Ball down before he completely fell to the mindlessness that was a raging Oozaru. Finally reverting to normal, he began to lose consciousness from the pain. '_At least I won_,' he thought.

* * *

It took a few minutes for Gray and Ur to completely register, but when it finally did, a wide-eyed Gray and a disbelieving Ur (now holding Lyon) jogged over to the unconscious Saiyan.

"Ur, what should we do with him?" Gray asked, prodding the Saiyan's face face with his shoe.

"Let's take him home until he wakes up," she said, leaving it to Gray to carry the Saiyan.

"Ur?" Gray tentatively asked, picking up Kakarot.

"Yes, Gray?" Her mind was still on the events that transpired.

"What type of magic did this boy use?" he asked, struggling a little to support the boy's weight.

"I… I don't even know," Ur admitted, frowning. "I'm not even sure if that was magic," she said, a little frightened by that prospect.

"What would that mean?" Gray asked.

"I don't know," Ur answered.

* * *

Kakarot came to in an unfamiliar environment. Confused, he began thinking of what happened before he passed out. A smirk plastered itself on his face as he jumped to his feet and laughed in glee; however, his celebration was cut short when he fell to the floor, unable to support his own weight.

The creak of a door made him look up and stare at the woman from before.

"You said you were from Fairy Tail, right?" Ur asked, helping him to his feet.

"I don't need help," he curtly told her, shoving her away - or trying to do so. "Yeah, I'm from Fairy Tail," he finally answered. "What's it to you?" he asked, wobbling a little. Ur placed her hand on his shoulder to stabilize him.

"Just wanted to be sure I mailed the correct guild." Ur smiled. "I wanted to thank your master for sending you to fight Deliora," she said. "I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you, even though you went crazy and almost killed me and my students."

"I'm still training to control the transformation," he grumbled. "And my guild master didn't send me," he said, wincing as he crossed his arms.

"W-what?!"

"I went to fight that monster because I felt like it," he said, surprising her. "It fell easily to the might of the Oozaru!" He grinned despite the pain.

"Oozaru?" Ur repeated. "Is that the type of magic you use?" she asked.

"I don't use magic," Kakarot said, uncrossing his arms. "I'm a Saiyan, a member of the greatest warrior race in the entire universe," he told her.

"Right…" Ur looked skeptical. "Anyways, I brought you to my home near Mount Hakabe. Do you know your way home from here?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kakarot lied, looking away. "Your help wasn't needed. I'm perfectly fine." He tried moving.

"I thought so," Ur sighed. "Let me get you a map," she said, walking to a different room to get a map for the Saiyan.

"I don't need your help," Kakarot grumbled inaudibly.

Ur returned a few moments later to see him stretching on the floor.

"Careful, you'll reopen your wounds," she said.

"So?" he questioned, looking to her with a frown.

"Is Fairy Tail a dark guild?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"Then why do you seem so dark?"

"You're straining my patience, Lady."

"Do you have to be so rude? You're in my house, you know," she half shouted, handing him the map he said he didn't need.

"What's that supposed to mean? I didn't want to come to this dump," he said. "You may be strong, woman, and you may have some respect for having that strength, but you won't be strong outside of a guild. I joined Fairy Tail because it could make people strong." He looked down at the map. "Otherwise, you'll forever stay as weak as you already are," he sneered.

Ur clenched her fists and ground her teeth as he scrutinized the paper.

"Why'd ya give me this? I don't need it," he lied, flinging it over his shoulder onto the bed. He began walking away, limping a little.

"Wait, you should rest a little before leaving," she advised.

"No, I shouldn't," he replied, walking out of the house and into the snow covered area around Ur's home.

She would've offered him a coat or something, but she didn't have time to when he took off flying.

'_What a bizarre boy,'_ she thought, watching him fly away. '_He said he was from Fairy Tail, huh?'_ She liked the ring of the name, but she didn't like She turned to the sleeping boys that were on a different bed across from the one Kakarot was on.

* * *

When Kakarot stepped through the guild doors, he was immediately snatched up from the back of his jumpsuit by Porlyusica and had his ears nearly blown out by her yelling. It may have seemed out of character for her, but she had a strong parental feeling for Kakarot. And dangerous stunts like the one he pulled was not acceptable.

"Do you know how dangerous Demons are?! You could've been killed!" she had yelled. "Why do you think it's necessary to fight all the time? Can you not solve problems without using your fists?" she had asked.

When he thought his sensitive ears couldn't take anymore telling, Makarov joined in - short lived, thank god - and told gave him a very cruel punishment.

That's how Kakarot found himself reorganizing all the books in the Fairy Tail archives in alphabetical order. And he was only given human sized food portions for lunch that day.

'_Maybe that'll teach you not to lie and go off to fight dangerous Demons_,' Makarov's words made his shoulders slump. He wasn't even half of the way done and it's already been two weeks.

The guild had been a little lively lately. What with the latest addition of two into the guild. Gray and Ur came to Magnolia after Lyon ran away. Ur had searched for him, but he had made it quite clear that he wanted nothing to do with her after he learned that she wasn't the strongest Wizard around and that she didn't defeat Deliora. But it's not like Kakarot himself considered that to be a real accomplishment. He had to transform to defeat the monster, so he didn't really count it as a victory.

Gray suggested the idea of joining a guild after Lyon left, and Ur suggested Fairy Tail; Imagine Kakarot's surprise when they were welcomed into the guild.

"So let me get this straight," Laxus started from a few feet away, watching amusidly as his friend continued to place books on shelves. "You killed a Demon, and you get punished for it?" he started laughing.

"So?" Kakarot muttered, placing a book on a shelf. "It only proves that I'm the best around," he said.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but I'm the best," Laxus told him.

"One day, I'll fight and humiliate you," Kakarot said.

"Why don't we fight right now?" Laxus smirked, knowing why.

"Shut up," Kakarot breathed out. "As soon as I finish, I'm gonna beat you up," he threatened.

"Whatever." Laxus rolled his eyes. "I say that I could'a beaten that demon with having to transform into a giant monkey," he said.

"In your dreams," Kakarot scoffed. "Nothing can match the might of an Oozaru," he boasted.

**~ 5 weeks later ~**

Kakarot glared at the ground as if he were going to kill it. Cana. She yelled at him again! It infuriated him to think that she, a weak, human girl, had the audacity to raise her voice at him, a Saiyan warrior that could crush her with one hand! It only made him more upset when he didn't yell back at her.

_'Leave me alone!_' her voice echoed in his head, tormenting him for the past hour. He had simply been walking past her to go to the bar when she snapped at him. He didn't even do anything! Okay, maybe he said something about Gildarts, but he couldn't help himself - it couldn't be stopped.

He had been doing the same thing for the past few years and she never complained once. Why now all of a sudden?

It's not like he really cared. He was just confused at the moment. Was she just starting her retribution for the years of teasing he out her through? If so, that brought a smirk to his face. Was she just starting to explore outside her "Comfort Zone?"

Kakarot looked up, deciding to spare a glance at Cana. She was talking to to the one of the newest members of the guild, Gray Fullbuster. He simply looked like he was bored, like nothing she said interested him. By chance, she caught his look and frowned at him.

"Tch." Kakarot looked away. Where was Laxus when he needed him?

Gray noticed her upset look and followed her line of sight to Kakarot. He didn't know why he caused her to be so, but he guessed it was something to do with their history together.

"What's up with him?" Gray asked her.

"Kakarot's a jerk," she explained.

"I already knew that," Gray said, remembering the way the Saiyan slapped him. "Why's he a jerk to you?" he asked. "Looks like he's minding his own business if you ask me," he said.

Kakarot's ears perked at this. He wanted to know what she would be telling him.

"It's because… well, I've known him for a really long time and he could be nice sometimes, but he doesn't realize that when he says mean things, it could hurt other people," she answered.

Kakarot looked over at her. He didn't know she was hurt by his words. He wasn't trying to hurt her, he was just poking fun of something he found hilarious. There shouldn't be nor harm in that.

"I know he's a stubborn boy and all, but I wish he would at least apologize." She slumped a little.

Kakarot stood from his seat and started towards the front door to the guild. '_She's more than foolish if she believes that I'll apologize to her,'_ he thought as he left the guild, deciding that it would be best if he no longer trained in the guild so he walked to the east forest. At least there, he wouldn't be distracted by the guild. He could even work on his Ki based attacks without destroying someone in the guild.

'_Not that I would care if that happened_,' he lied to himself.

* * *

two weeks had passed and Kakarot had trained night and day out in the wilderness, enjoying it better than the comfortable confines of the guild. He should've known that his sudden absence would cause quite the stir back at the guild, but he was too busy on his singleminded goal of getting strong enough to kill Freeza.

At the guild, Makarov, along with most guild members, was worried about the boy he considered a child of his own. He had just gone off one day without warning.

The third master of Fairy Tail had an entire speech planned out for the Saiyan the second he stepped foot inside the guild, starting with how irresponsible and juvenile this stunt he is pulling was.

'_Did he not learn his lesson from before?_' he asked himself. '_I know what'll straighten him out for good; I'll give him a punishment that will give him nightmares.'_

At a table with Gray, Cana was feeling a little guilty. She had been rude to Kakarot the day he 'vanished' from the guild. But it's not like he didn't have it coming for the way he had been acting.

_'How was I supposed to know he would react that way?'_ she asked herself.

'_Him being gone is good for me,_' Gray thought. '_The Gray,_' he added.

Ur knew the kid - as she dubbed him - could be thick-skulled, but this was odd behavior for him. Makarov had said that he wasn't out on a job, and there were no jobs missing, so where he was remained a mystery.

Macao and Wakaba were worried to the point of going around asking the citizena of Magnolia if they've seen him. Kakarot was like a nephew to them, and they wanted to make sure he was alright.

* * *

On his way to Magnolia after a successful mission, Gildarts did not expect to see Kakarot punch a tree down in front of him. It didn't startle him, he was just surprised to see who it was that did it. The Ace of Fairy Tail looked from the fallen tree to the Saiyan.

"Kakarot?" he questioned the alien that hadn't noticed him Gildarts, Kakarot could be a good kid every now and then, but the fact that he could also be very crass was bothersome.

"G-Gildarts?" Kakarot looked over to the man. "What are you doing here?" he asked. To Kakarot, Gildarts was like a milestone he had to step on to get to his goal of defeating Freeza. And stepping on Gildarts was something he really wanted to do.

"Just heading home until a tree almost fell on me," Gildarts answered.

"What, do you want me to apologize?" Kakarot snorted.

"Where are your manners at, kid?" the S-Class Mage asked the Saiyan. "You should show respect to adults," he advised.

"If you beat me in a fight, I'll show you some respect," Kakarot said, gesturing for the man to come at him.

"Alright. But not just me, to everyone in Fairy Tail. I've noticed the way you are with everyone, it's not good," Gildarts said, frowning.

"What's it to you?" Kakarot sneered. "How I treat them shouldn't bother you," he said as he fell into a stance.

"Well, it does because they're my family and I'd fight for them," Gildarts said, not moving from his spot.

Kakarot leapt at Gildarts after that. He kicked high and was surprised when Gildarts blocked it with his forearm. He dropped to the floor and tried to kick the man's feet from under him.

Gildarts responded by punching the Saiyan away into a tree truck, splitting the tree in half. "Ah, looks like I overdid it again," he sighed. "Yo, Kakarot, you still awake?" he called over to the boy that was out of sight.

His answer came from an elbow to the back of the head, surprising him, making his head move forward.

"Don't underestimate me!" Kakarot yelled as soon as his feet touched the ground. While Gildarts still looking the other way, he charged at the S-Class Mage and kicked him in the back. He flipped back before sending another punch.

Gildarts turned around and caught the small fist that sailed at him. He then pulled Kakarot forward and hit him one good time over the head, sending the Saiyan crashing to the ground.

Kakarot growled as he picked himself off the ground. _'Damn! This guy is stronger than I thought_!' He looked over at the older member of Fairy Tail. His fists were aching from the few punches he managed to land, not to mention his elbow that felt fractured.

Gildarts was ready when Kakarot sprang at him. With one chop to the head, he sent the Saiyan to the ground, again.

Using speed faster than Gildarts had not thought possible for the Saiyan, Kakarot sprang at the Mage, attempting do serious damage. He threw dozens of punches and kicks before trying to send Gildarts flying with a powerful punch.

But Gildarts simply blocked the punch with his left hand, and hammered the Saiyan to the floor with his right.

A little dizzy, the boy rolled over to face the man.

"You've lost," Gildarts said finally.

Irritated, Kakarot shot a Ki blast, that held all his energy, at Gildarts. Much to his surprise, the man held out his hand and used Disassembly Magic to break down his attack.

But what Gildarts didn't know was that Kakarot was still in control of the energy. And to show this, the Saiyan made the scattered attack detonate, forgetting that he was very close to it.

The resulting blast made Gildarts slide a foot and a half back and sent Kakarot into the ground.

Smoke filled the area, densely blanketing them. Kakarot growled in pain, his tail uncoiling from his waist and thrashing around from a gash that was on it. He was bleeding from almost everywhere on his body but this pain would be worth it if he had beaten Gildarts. Slowly, he weakly propped himself up on his elbows and looked around for the orange-haired man.

When the smoke began to clear, Kakarot first saw the flowing of the familiar black cowl. His eyes began widening at that. _'There's no possible way he could still be standing after that,'_ he thought as the familiar outline of the man came into view. 'That was my most intense attack,' he thought in panic.

Gildarts stepped forward, waving the smoke away as he looked at the downed Kakarot. He frowned. "You put up a good fight, Kakarot. It's been a while since someone has hit me like that," he congratulated.

"Y-you haven't beaten me yet," Kakarot said, trying to get back to his feet. There was blood leaking from many wounds. "So quit talking like you have!" he exclaimed.

"Kakarot, stop," Gildarts commanded. "You'll just end up hurt more than you already are," he said.

"I'm a Saiyan warrior," Kakarot said, finally on his feet. "T-there… is n-no way I could… lose to you," he said, his breathing irregular.

"Kakarot, I haven't even used half my power in this fight," Gildarts admitted.

Kakarot's eyes widened with the latest revelation. Not even half? Impossible! He was giving all his power and more, yet, Gildarts wasn't even trying?

"Y-you're… you… you're lying," Kakarot accused before losing consciousness, his body not able to hold out much longer; he was too exhausted.

Gildarts sighed, shaking his head as he lifted Kakarot onto his shoulders and started towards the guild. '_This kid has got a lot to learn,' _he thought.

* * *

Makarov sat on the bar, drinking a bear to drown his worries while members of his guild were as rowdy as ever. Then bells that signaled the return of Gildarts started ringing throughout the city.

"Ah, I see Gildarts has returned." Makarov took a sip of his beer. "Perhaps he's seen Kakarot," he openly mused.

Minutes later, the guild doors opened and in stepped Gildarts carrying an unconscious Kakarot on his shoulder, causing most of the guild members to crowd around him. Even Laxus walked closer.

Makarov hopped from the bar and started towards his strongest guild member. "What happened to him?" he asked after seeing the Saiyan.

"He challenged me to a fight," Gildarts answered. "But his own attack did this to him," he said.

"Where was he?" Makarov asked, eyeing the elusive monkey-tailed boy.

"He was in the forest - training, I guess," Gildarts answered, looking around. "He seemed a little angry for some reason. Have any idea why?" he asked.

"Not a clue," Makarov answered. "Let's get him to the infirmary. Then we can get to the bottom of this," Makarov said, leading Gildarts away.

Cana shied away at the sight of Kakarot. It was like something out of a horror novel or something. It was just plain horrifying.

Gray just looked indifferent. He didn't really care if the freak-show hurt himself. Served him right for being a 'Doofus'.

* * *

When Kakarot came to, it took him a few minutes to remember how he ended up back inside the guild. He then remembered his defeat at the hands of the S-Class Mage.

He felt humiliated, defeated, and worst all… weak. He wasn't stronger than Gildarts, he was weaker than him. Weak. He was disgusted with himself. All his training and he was unable to defeat Gildarts? It frustrated him to no end. But he had no right to be angry at Gildarts, he was the weak one after all.

He got out of the bed and was surprised to see that he was bandaged from head to toe. He sighed as he threw the sheets off of himself and sat up.

"Slow yourself down, Kakarot." A voice surprised him. He checked his surroundings and saw a familiar face; Porlyusica. The old healer had come to fix him up?

"I'll be fine," Kakarot replied, standing from the bed. "Your assistance was…" he trailed off, about to say something rude. "… thank you," he whispered, almost inaudible.

"You're welcome," Porlyusica responded. "Now, you need some rest, get back in that bed," she ordered.

Kakarot didn't even think of something to say as he climbed back into the bed, wincing as he did so.

Porlyusica left soon after that. She felt no need lecture him or to be there after he closed his eyes; she had only come to see if he would be opening his eyes again in the first place. But, little dis she know, he did not go to sleep. He was just waiting for her to leave so he could be alone.

Now he had time to reflect on his humiliating defeat. He tried thinking of things he could've done differently but he realized that because Gildarts wasn't even trying, there was no way he could've won. And that only made his defeat feel worse.

A few moments passed before Kakarot left the room to get away or something. He could not be in there any longer.

The guild became quiet when the Saiyan came into sight. He walked from the infirmary and past the bar. All eyes were on him as he passed by the man that beat him, trying to see whether or not he would lash out at the man. He looked so… different. It was the way he carried himself. It wasn't in his usual confident way, it was more like a dead look.

"Kakarot, what's the matter with you?" Makarov asked the question on everyone's mind.

Kakarot looked back at Makarov, his eyes lacking their usual fire. "Nothing," he answered. "I'm perfectly fine," he lied.

"No, you're not," Cana said, not able to turn away from his downtrodden mood.

"Cana… I'm sorry for the way I've treated you," Kakarot told her, shocking everyone in the guild. Since when did Kakarot apologize to anyone?

"Kakarot," she whispered as he continued to walk away.

Kakarot, in a way, was what made the guild as exciting as it was. He was the most lively member of the guild. It was with the way his drive for power. It made them all want to get stronger. He effected them so much that the Guild felt broken with his new mood.

"Kakarot," Gildarts called to the Saiyan, freezing him in his movements.

The Saiyan turned around, and if it were possible, he seemed to lose even more spirit. Gildarts didn't have a scratch on him, another blow to his dwindling pride.

"Losing isn't necessarily a bad thing. It helps you learn from your mistakes so you could grow stronger in the long run," Gildarts told him, hoping that would cheer him up.

Kakarot nodded mutely before continuing away, taking his bad atmosphere with him.

'_What is the point of training so hard if I can't defeat a human?'_ Kakarot thought, looking at the pod he arrived inside of. _'I have spent years honing my skills, but I was bested in battle by a mere man that wasn't even using half of his power.' _He clenched his fists.

He had taken a detour on his path to his room to look at his pod in the basement.

'_What chance do I stand against Freeza if I'm not powerful enough to defeat a human?_' he asked no-one. '_And Gildarts isn't even the most powerful on this rock. He's not a member of the Ten Wizard Saints._' If it were possible, Kakarot felt even worse.

He was apart of the most powerful warrior race in the entire universe, but right now, he felt like he didn't even deserve the title of being a Saiyan. His pride was at an all time low after this day.

* * *

Kakarot gave up training after that day. For several weeks he didn't even throw a single punch, he didn't talk, he barely ate (in Saiyan terms), and he seemed to not care at all. He didn't even go on jobs anymore; he gave up.

But enough was enough! Some members of the guild couldn't stand it anymore. His end-of-the-world attitude was unwanted in the guild and it was time to make a change.

Currently, he was sulking in a corner, staring out at Magnolia. It was raining heavily on the city as if the weather was an outward manifestation of the gloom he was feeling.

Cana, and Makarov were both standing behind him. They both cared for the Saiyan and they didn't want to see him like this anymore. All eyes in the guild were on them, not a word spoken as they all waited to see what would happen.

"Kakarot," Makarov started. "For the entire time I've known you, you've been a strong, brave boy. You've never let anything get you down. Why now? You fought and defeated a Demon, that showed the bravery in you. But the true test of courage is to bear defeat without taking it to heart," the master told the boy. "You're supposed to become the stronger, Kakarot," he told him. "You can't be the strongest if you don't get back up after you fall," he said. "Think of it like a race; you won't be able to finish first if you give up after seeing someone ahead of you," Makarov said.

"That's right," Laxus said from behind them. "And right now, Gildarts is ahead of you. You're gonna have to push yourself harder if you're gonna catch up and win."

"We don't look at you like you're weak, Kakarot. We all care for you because we're your family," Cana said. "And a family doesn't hold things like that against each other."

Kakarot was now trembling, trying not to show emotion. He was angry because a few tears had escaped his eyes.

"And if you still don't want to pull yourself together," Makarov said. "Think about all the people you'll be letting down; your mother, your father, your entire race… "

Kakarot shut his eyes tightly at this. His entire race and parents? It was then that he started looking at the words his friends had told him. They were all right. He couldn't give up, not now. He still needed to kill Freeza!

"So what if Gildarts is stronger than you now?" Cana started again. "You'll be stronger than him some day!" She put a hand on his left shoulder, making him look back to her. She was surprised to see tears rolling down his cheek. "I bet you'll be the strongest ever," she said.

It was silent for a few moments before he wiped his cheek. He felt his pride restoring itself as a goal formed inside of his mind. First, he'd surpass Gildarts, then he'd kill Freeza. But he couldn't do either of those if he wasn't strong. And the only way to become strong was to train.

The Saiyan stood to his feet, squaring his shoulders. He turned to face his friends, smiling confidently. They all returned a smile at him.

"Excuse me, but I have some training to do."

* * *

**AN: I'm really liking the way this story is turning out. What about all of you? As you can see, he's having some development. **

**I thought I'd let you know that there won't be too much time on day to day activities in the guild, even when all of the younger generation is together. So bear with me. I'm trying to make an enjoyable story for you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Just a warning: There are many time-skips in this chapter.**

* * *

A storm of punches and kicks were being fired off near the outskirts of Magnolia, accompanied by grunts of effort as well. The sun shined brightly on the lone Saiyan as his sweat glistened on his shirtless form.

This Saiyan had changed in the last four months - he was a _nice_ kid, from what Ur has told him. But all he really did was stop being really rude to his guild mates. Though, he did bicker with some here and there.

He had become more powerful due to the intensity of his training - plus the added bonus of getting stronger from his last fight with Gildarts - and he also developed some new techniques and tricks. He even grew a little in height. This was due to the one of the three growth spurts Saiyans go through during their adolescence. He was a little upset that he didn't get taller than what he was. He knew all about this stage and wished he grew more since he'd be stuck at this height for a few more years.

But he didn't even care about that at the moment. He was still focusing on his training. In his intense training, he developed a technique he dubbed "Fairy Desolation." It was supposed to be used as a last resort because it used up all the energy in his body to obliterate anything he wanted it to.

He got his flying practically mastered to the point to where it took very little to almost no energy out of him. It was a technique that he had kept hidden from his comrades because he really wanted to catch Gildarts off guard next time they fought. Luckily, no-one but Ur knew about this, and she never said anything because she thought everyone knew.

The rest of his training for the day was short lived. He needed to go on a job so he didn't get too bored.

* * *

'_Boring_,' Kakarot thought. The job was simple and had no fighting, and it was at a place very far away. '_Damn weaklings, couldn't get a cursed shrub to shut up.'_ His mission was to get a four-feet tall bush to stop talking about the villagers.

Those were the worst type of jobs. All he wanted to do was fight, is that too much to ask for? He also wanted a fight to the death - to completely murder someone, but only if they were strong. He wasn't in to killing weaklings. Well, that's what he thinks, he's never killed a human before.

Currently, with his dark thoughts, he was flying over an ocean on his way back to Magnolia. That was… until he was assaulted by a fowl feeling that reeked of death.

_'What the hell_?' He looked around for the source. '_What is that?_' He looked at an odd-looking base of a tower of sorts. Interested in it, he began flying towards it.

Once there, he looked into a hole that was there and saw an old man with a large Fairy Tail stamp on his back in a defensive position in front of a red-haired girl, glaring at several dark wizards while he swung his arms in circular motion.

Kakarot was reminded of Ur's magic as he saw the man deteriorating with the green look it had. Without thinking, Kakarot busted through the wall, intending to help the man.

**~ Moments earlier, inside the tower ~**

Erza Scarlet was, like many of the people in the tower, a slave. She was stolen from her village like the rest of the people here. For many years she slaved away, working hard for the dark wizards to create the R-System.

But all was not completely hopeless. Erza had friends that helped her continue in her seemingly lowly life. Simon, Jellal, Grandpa Rob, and few others that meant a lot to her.

And today, Erza has had enough of the slave life. She led a revolt after Jellal saved her from being tortured, to finally free themselves. It started strong, people all picked up weapons and they fought the dark wizards back. But, it all turned south when magic soldiers arrived.

Erza now laid, staring up at dozens of magic soldiers as they each prepared to launch a simultaneous mouth blast at her. The air turned stale as the attack grew close to her. A tear welled up in her only eye as she stared death in the face. She was scared, and she thought she would die, but Grandpa Rob shielded her at the last second, sending smoke and dust up around the area.

"Grandpa Rob!" Erza gasped, surprised to see the old man in front of her. She felt relieved and worried.

"My magic may not be as strong as it once was, but it's still strong enough to protect my friends!" Rob declared, glaring at the magic soldiers. "I won't allow you to take the life of an innocent!" He swung his arms in a circular motion, creating a circular triad of flames that shot out, destroying the magic soldiers and blasting a hole in the side of the incomplete tower.

"Grandpa Rob." Erza knelt down beside the wheezing old man. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I may be a withered old man, but deep down I still got some fight left in me," Rob said. His skin was now a sickly green color and it had many cracks in it as though he was made of stone. "As a wizard, my magic has always been intertwined with the very essence of my life. But I didn't realize how much so until I lost it and found myself in the sorry state," he told her, pushing himself off the ground. "Don't end up like me, Erza. You have so much potential, don't let it all go to waste."

"Grandpa." Erza began remembering the words Rob told her not so long ago.

Rob stood and prepared to reflect the magic of the dark wizards and magic soldiers; however, when their attack came, and he was certain he would die reflecting it, he was whisper away by an unseen third party in the blink if an eye.

Erza was in a state of shock, staring in disbelief at where Rob was. It happened so fast - too fast for her to comprehend. She was knocked back by the force, and when she got back up, Rob was gone - destroyed - without a single trace of him ever being there.

She dropped to her knees, tears threatening to escape her eye as she continued staring. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer as she looked to the ground. Then, out of the blue, she exploded in magic power with a deafening scream. A huge magic circle appeared under her while pink light illuminated the area.

Those watching had to shield their eyes when weapons all across started to glow pink. With a furious movement, Erza shot the many weapons forward, lodging them into all of those that she hated dearly.

She stood to her feet, staring at her left hand. 'You knew all along, Grandpa. You knew that I had this power. And now that I found it, I can use it to find Jellal,' she thought, clenching her left hand. 'I'm afraid learning how to fly a broom will have to wait.' She looked up. "We have to fight for our freedom!" she yelled, holding up a sword.

"What the hell! You didn't save a single one of those bastards for me!" a voice complained, sounding whiny.

Everyone looked up at a floating boy, startled by his angry expression. But what really caught their attention was Grandpa Rob thrown over the boy's shoulder.

Kakarot had grabbed the old man, pushed the red-head out of the way, and jumped into the air in the span of two seconds. He watched the brilliant display of power from the girl, actually impressed with her power as she killed all the enemies. Then he got pissed. Why the hell did she kill them all at once? Doesn't she know anything about fighting battles?

"What the hell! You didn't save a single one of those bastards for me!" he yelled, pointing at her.

Rob was very confused. One moment he was facing certain doom, and the next he's in the air as Erza laid waste to all the soldiers. He looked over to his savior. 'Who?' Was the only question on his mind.

"What the hell are you all gawking at!?" Kakarot yelled as he descended to the ground, scaring all those watching him. But none looked away from him. Kakarot let go of Rob in a unceremonious way, letting him the ground. Immediately, Erza and a few others ran over to them.

"Grandpa!" Erza knelt down, hugging the old man she thought was taken from her. "You're safe!" Tears escaped her good eye.

"Thanks to this young man." Rob looked up at the impassive Kakarot.

"Old man, you're from Fairy Tail?" the Saiyan asked.

"Yes," Rob answered, considering the boy.

"Me, too." Kakarot removed the top part of his jumpsuit, showing the Guild Mark on his chest.

"Really? That's won-"

"That magic you were using was killing you," Kakarot interrupted, putting his clothing back on. "What's up with you old people and trying to give your life in battle? And what's going on in here?" he asked.

"We were all captured by dark wizards and brought here against our will," Rob answered.

"So everyone that's not dressed like the homeless is the enemy?" Kakarot asked, looking around.

"That's right," Erza answered. "We're now leading a revolt," she told him.

"No. I'm taking charge of this battle. Those guys are mine, stay outta the way." Kakarot held his hand out towards a group of dark wizards that were fast approaching. He let out an energy blast that killed them all. He felt exhilarated for doing that. Hey, if they're all evil, he doesn't care. They clearly deserved death.

Rob and Erza watched as the Saiyan charged away, clearly amused by the violence he brought about when he killed the magic soldiers and dark wizards.

"I'm afraid that even though he saved me," Rob started, coughing in the end. "I will still die. My magic will do that to a person." He smiled sadly. "But at least someone is here to help; and from Fairy Tail no less," he chuckled, highly grateful.

"Is that the power of magic, Grandpa?" Sho asked, standing next to Erza.

"He's pretty powerful, but I don't think that's a type of magic I've seen before," Rob admitted just when an explosion rocked the area.

"Is… is he evil?" Millianna asked, remembering the sinister smile Kakarot had on his face when he blasted those soldiers. She was afraid of him returning and killing them.

"That boy? Nonsense. He seemed more like a warrior, and warriors like violence. Think of this as a fun game for him," Rob said, coughing.

Erza stood from Rob's side, looking in the direction Kakarot flew off. She started towards it.

"Erza! Where are you going? He said stay out of the way!" Sho yelled after her.

"I have to find Jellal!" Erza yelled over her shoulder, running over a mound of rubble.

* * *

Kakarot wasn't a slaughterer, he didn't rip these creatures to shreds. Instead, he landed blows that instantly killed them, or shot blasts that burned them into ashes. When he was sure that they were all taken care of, he found old man Rob on a boat, dying.

"Old man, it looks like this is the end for you," Kakarot said, frowning. "You're from Fairy Tail… I kinda wish I got the chance to know you… what's your name?" he asked, even though he already heard it a few times.

"Rob," Rob answered.

"Hmm… I think I remember that name," Kakarot said. "Yes, I know now. Gramps and Granny sometimes talk about you," he told Rob. "They say you just disappeared without a trace one day. I'm guessing that was because you were abducted. It's a real shame." Kakarot shook his head. "I'll be sure to let them know about you and this place." Kakarot began rising into the air.

Before he flew away, he heard an explosion. Turning his head, he flew off towards the source of it.

"-Jellal, please, come to your senses." Was what he heard when he flew to an open area in a cave where he saw a boy on a scaffolding sand the girl from earlier on the ground, looking up at the boy with tears in her eyes.

"I have come to my senses!" the boy, Jellal, extended his hand, a dark magic circle forming there as the girl was enveloped in a dark aura with red markings covering it. "You're not needed anymore. But I will let you live. Leave this island and enjoy your temporary freedom."

"Jellal," the girl gasped out, struggling to breathe.

Kakarot, deciding that he didn't like Jellal's confidence of power in his presence, delivered a kick to the back of Jellal's head, sending Jellal and the girl, Erza, towards the ground. He caught Erza, who thought Jellal had done something to her, and landed with her on the scaffolding.

'_It's him,_' Erza thought in relief, looking up at the glaring Kakarot. Then his look softened a little when he looked to her. _'He caught me.' _

"Can you walk, girl?" Kakarot asked, indicating the arms around his neck.

"Y-yes." Erza nodded, blushing lightly as she removed her arms from around the Saiyan's neck.

"Who are you?" Jellal asked, glowering up at the Saiyan. He was unaware of another potential magic user in the tower.

"The name's Kakarot." Kakarot smirked. "And I'm guessing you're supposed to be the big bad in charge now?" He crossed his arms.

Jellal didn't respond.

"Silent now? Oh, but you were so tough when pushing the girl around," Kakarot snickered, trying to goad Jellal into attacking. After a few seconds, he 'humph-ed' and he extended his right arm towards Jellal. "Fine, have it your way," he sneered, energy forming in his palm. He fired the blast that should have enough power to kill the boy. When it impacted, Erza screamed.

"You killed him!" she accused.

"No, apparently not," Kakarot sighed, looking at the bloodied form that was Jellal. He held his hand out once more, intending to finish him off. Before the very deadly attack left his hand, Erza moved in front of him, a pleading look on her face.

"You don't have to kill him," she said.

Kakarot stared at her for a moment. Who was this girl to tell him what he didn't have to do? She was _nothing_ more than some random person to him. He couldn't care less about her friend or her feelings.

"Why should you care? Just one minute ago he was surely going to kill you," Kakarot told her.

"B-because…" Erza trailed off when Kakarot began glaring. "He's also my friend," he told her.

"A friend? You're joking," Kakarot laughed. "Girl, I could-" he was interrupted when Erza was thrown to the wall, getting knocked unconscious from the impact. "Well, that wasn't very nice." He pointed at Jellal. With Erza out of the way, nothing stopped him from firing the second blast.

There was a scream when dust, dirt and debris flew into the air. Satisfied, Kakarot picked Erza off the floor and flew towards the boats where Rob was on his last few moments. The kids around him were in tears.

"Rob, the blue-haired kid in there went crazy. I had to put him down." Kakarot placed Erza on the ground. "Jellal, I think his name was, knocked her out," he explained at their startled looks.

"A real shame," Rob sighed. "I assume that he let hatred and darkness take him."

"Anyways, I'll be on my way," Kakarot said, not one for the sorrowful sentiments.

"Wait." Kakarot stopped and turned back to Rob. "Please, take her with you, she's hurt," he requested.

"Rob," Kakarot sighed. "Do I look like a damn flying fairy?" he asked. A few wide-eyed stared directed at him made him reconsider his question. "Don't answer that… Fine, I'll take the girl. But only because you're from Fairy Tail. I'll respect your last wishes," he said, picking Erza up and holding her bridal style.

"Thank you." Rob smiled despite pieces of him already breaking off.

Kakarot took to the sky, flying away quickly.

"Makarov should be real proud of him," Rob told the children still around them.

* * *

Once Kakarot was out of sight, in a flash, all of the boats exploded, sending everything and everyone into the air and into the ocean water. Panic etched itself on everyone's face when they were drowning, believing it to be the end for them.

Then, like a miracle, they were saved. Each individual was brought from the water and onto land. There were sharp inhales of breath while others looked around for their savior. It was Jellal. The blue-haired boy saved them.

"Erza!" Jellal cried to the heavens. He inwardly smirked when he saw that Grandpa Rob was dead. "He took Erza! Why'd you let him do that?!"

"Jellal!" Millianna cried in fear, believing Kakarot's words about him.

"Don't be afraid, Millianna. That boy was the true evil here. He found Erza trying to help me, and decided that he liked her. He tried to kill me, and nearly succeeded." Jellal staggered towards them, making most flinch. He nearly growled in anger. "He lied to you all. The guild Grandpa Rob was in… it changed. Kakarot told me this himself. He says it's a Dark Guild, a guild for dark wizards like the ones that held us captive here," he lied. "He even destroyed the boats to try and kill you all, but I… I saved you."

The manipulation begun. Jellal could only just hold back his smirk. He knew Kakarot wouldn't return, because Kakarot would believe everyone escaped after he left. Therefore, he wouldn't come back. And the Saiyan wouldn't speak about it because he would believe no-one would be here to revive Zeref. But Erza, she could tell anyone at any moment. In that case, he'd just kill everyone and restart somewhere else. All in all, he had good chances of completing the Tower of Heaven.

"What about Erza?" Wally asked.

"Kakarot will manipulate her to be like him," Jellal answered, a feigned look of sadness on him. "It's too late, there's nothing we can do for her now. We can only hope he doesn't return for more blood."

He let them cry and whimper as he moved to take the roll of leader.

* * *

It took a little over two hours for Kakarot to arrive at Porlyusica's house. And when he did, he gave Porlyusica a really, really fast explanation of everything that happened and why he brought Erza back with him. He didn't tell her he could fly, that would lead to her telling Makarov, which would lead to Makarov spilling the secret if he ever got too much to drink.

Kakarot left on a job soon after returning to the guild. He needed a little more violence, and the Tower of Heaven fiasco wasn't enough to sate him. He was very surprised to know that Erza joined the guild when he returned.

**~ four months later ~**

Kakarot strolled into the guild like he owned it. The first thing he saw was Makarov on the bar, sipping on bear while Macao and Wakaba talked about a job they apparently just completed. He himself just completed a job with Laxus, and the older teen was nowhere to be seen. The Saiyan wanted to go on another Job, itching for a fight. He was walking past Cana, who was practicing magic with cards, when waved him over to her. He nodded his head towards her, acknowledging her greeting.

"Kakarot, are you here to get a job?" Cana asked. "Or are you here to hang out?"

Kakarot stopped next to the table Cana was at, with Gray. He looked her in the eyes, wondering why she asked that every time he came by. His eyes travelled to a blue-haired girl that was right next to Cana. She was even shorter than him, making Kakarot smirk. Ah, the little victories also count.

"Why else would he be here other than to get a job?" Gray asked, crossing his arms behind his head and rolling his eyes.

"She didn't ask you, Idiotic Buffoon," Kakarot sneered. He didn't like the way Gray wasn't as weak as he thought; weaker than him, yes, but not as weak as he thought.

"What did you call me, _Monkey_?" Gray stood abruptly.

"You heard me, _Weakling_," Kakarot snorted.

"Don't think you're big and bad because Gildarts ain't here. You're still not the strongest in the guild," Gray said, pointing to himself. "The Gray is."

"Don't tell me you forgot how I knocked you unconscious with a _mere_ slap when _I_ saved _your_ life." Kakarot smirked, really wanting to fight with Gray and show him his place on the ground. Again.

"Uh, Boys?" Cana tried to interject.

Kakarot looked to the girl, then to the other girl. He sighed. "Yeah, I'm here for a job, feel free to tag along before I leave," he offered.

"I don't think I'll be able to keep up with you," she admitted.

"Suit yourself," Kakarot shrugged, uninterestedly walking away. "I'll be back in a few hours," he said, leaving Cana and Gray at the table.

"Gray, your clothes," Cana told Gray, who's clothes came off during his brief altercation with Kakarot. "Levy, that was Kakarot." She turned to her latest friend, the latest member in Fairy Tail. She began explaining all that there was to tell about the Saiyan, surprising the girl.

When Kakarot got near the bar, Makarov asked, "Kakarot, how has your training been treating you?"

"You know, it's the same as always," Kakarot answers, picking a job from the board. "I just want a way to get stronger at a faster rate," he said.

'_Hmm, I wonder if I should qualify Kakarot for the S-Class Promotion Trials this year,'_ Makarov thought, silently approving the job Kakarot chose.

Kakarot's tail wiggled about behind him as he read his job. 'Escort from Hargeon to Onibus.' He walked out of the guild and into the town of Magnolia. 'Should be easy,' he thought.

* * *

Elsewhere, a man stood in the middle of a dark cave, looking down at a magical box. In the mystical item, a powerful demon was in eternal slumber that was casted on him by a powerful wizard long ago.

"Finally, after fifty long years of searching, I found you… **_Piccolo_**," the man said.

Now, all he had to do was find a way to release him from his prison. Then, the entire planet would relive the terror that Piccolo brought in his wake.

* * *

The sound of horses' hooves could be heard on the dirt road that was lined with bushes and trees as Kakarot walked beside a carriage that held several magical artifacts. He didn't know why anyone would want something so stupid, but he guessed that only a stupid person would try to steal them while he was present.

This job was quite boring. He left Hargeon hours ago, but they were still nowhere near Onibus. He himself could've cleared the distance several times over already if he were to move at full speed. But no. They had to move at a snails pace so the artifacts don't get damaged.

The two men driving the carriage talked animatedly about the artifacts. The conversations were so boring, Kakarot simply ignored them.

His mind drifted to his guild, where he thought of all the members there. He didn't necessarily dislike the people there. They were just distractions, keeping him from reaching his true potential. Many times, Cana or other members of the guild tried getting him to do some sort of 'fun' activity. He always responded by telling them his version of fun would result in someone having broken bones. He never even considered what they actually wanted to do with him after he brushed them off. Perhaps he could ease up and relax a bit. But his version of relaxing was the six hours of sleep he had regularly. But it wouldn't hurt to give it a try sooner or later.

Just then, rustling in the bushes caught his attention. He looked over in time to see several men dressed in tattered clothes jumping from the bushes and onto the road in front of the carriage. The men all had swords and other magical weapons in their possession.

"Hand over the goods and ya' won't be hurtin'," the leader spoke wickedly.

"I don't think so." Kakarot stepped forward. "The only people that'll be getting hurt here are you if you don't get out of my sight," he threatened.

"You don't scare me!" A man lunged forward. "Here, take this!"

Kakarot let the attack hit him in the face, showing the man how ineffective his punch was. Smirking, he punched the man in the jaw, shattering the man's teeth. Before the dirtbag could hit the floor, Kakarot caught him by the hair and tossed him at the rest of the men's feet. "Get out of here before I send you all to the afterlife!" he threatened, not in the mood to be bothered by weaklings.

"You'll regret this!" the leader yelled. He turned and ran away,

"Weakling," Kakarot sneered as the other men turned and ran away.

"Young man," one of the drivers caught Kakarot's attention. "We thank you and the Fairy Tail guild on the behalf of the Hargeon Museum."

"Don't thank me. The job's not over yet." The Saiyan crossed his arms behind his head.

"We're gonna get you, you damn fairy!" Another man that was hiding ran from the bushes and down the path. "Our guild will crush your stupid guild!" he called over his shoulder.

Kakarot grunted in annoyance as the carriage continued down the road. The Saiyan didn't care for the threat from the weakling because he believed he could crush anyone that even tried to step to Fairy Tail.

The rest of the journey was travelled in peace and Kakarot was granted his reward before leaving the town. He took flight after he was out of view so he could get back to Magnolia faster. Traveling over the vast forest, Kakarot looked down at the forest floor and saw many things he never saw before. It was odd seeing the view from the air. He just chopped it up to being another thing he'd need to get used to. Though, it was interesting to see, he could care less.

* * *

Returning to the guild, he entered, bringing all eyes to him. No one expected him to have completed the job so quickly. He was gone for less than a day.

"Kakarot, you shouldn't be here till tomorrow at the very least," Makarov said.

"What can I say, I travel fast." Kakarot looked over at Makarov, shrugging.

"Trust us, we know first hand how fast this kid is," Macao said, looking to Wakaba.

Kakarot grinned. "Now that you know I'm back, I'll be going home," he said, walking away

"Not so fast, Kid." Ur stepped in front of him. "You are going on a job with us," she told him, gesturing towards Gray. Kakarot had no time to protest when he was dragged off with Gray by Ur. The master Ice Wizard did not like the way the two acted towards each other, and set out to improve their relationship, by force if she had to.

* * *

Kakarot didn't return to the guild to for a few weeks after… **_that_**. But when he finally did, it was either short lived to stay up to date, or to talk with Laxus. Laxus would come here and there, but was usually dragged off by Ivan soon after, giving the older teen no time to hang out with Kakarot.

Something that slightly surprised Kakarot was that Erza continuously beat up Gray whenever the Ice Wizard challenged her. That only made Kakarot believe Gray was getting weaker as the days passed. But it was actually Erza that was getting stronger. So strong, in fact, that Kakarot caught interest to her. The Saiyan was so interested to see how strong she was, he offered to go on a job with her, but she declined politely. She didn't want to go on a job with him, for some reason or another.

But as the months passed, the very distant Erza Scarlet began opening up a little more to the people in the guild. Namely, Gray, Cana, Kakarot, Makarov, Macao, and Wakaba. She made more of an effort with Kakarot, but whenever he came to the guild, he either talked to the equally aloof Laxus, or got a job. And he would also, sometimes, get asked to go on jobs with Cana or some other random guild member. All of which were completed easily. Or, at least Erza thought them easy for him. She knew he was powerful. Well, at least from what she heard of him by others and his own mouth when bragged to Laxus, which was frequent.

Erza also became more strict, sort of like a disciplinarian of Fairy Tail even though the guild didn't have one. Her new personality did not go unnoticed by the Saiyan who, by the way, thought of it as a good thing for the guild even though he thought it could be annoying at times when she was so formal speaking.

Erza. The Saiyan found it hard to shake her from his thoughts while he was training and doing other activities. He liked her a little, that much was a little clear, but he didn't know why he liked her. They barely interacted with each other, but he would be lying if he said she wasn't pretty. But she was too young to mate with because of human customs, so it didn't truly matter for now. Ur. She was too old for him. She was really - ahem - hot, but the age difference between them was too great. And she liked teasing him occasionally, something that annoyed him to no end.

Kakarot himself had started an internal debate on whether or not he should find a way to learn magic to make himself stronger after he saw how much stronger the average wizard was in comparison to normal humans. He figured that if Gildarts could become so strong while being a human, then he could become the strongest on the planet with magic. Then there was the matter of what type of magic he wanted to learn and the act of asking someone to teach him, something he did not want to do.

**~Many months later~**

It was now the middle of year seven-hundred and seventy-seven, and Kakarot was now twelve years old, Laxus was seventeen, Erza was twelve, and Gray and Cana were eleven.

Kakarot hadn't grown an inch in height over the past year while everyone else grew near to or taller than himself. Now he couldn't call Cana short because she was his height and he couldn't say that to the others because they were taller than him by an inch or a half.

_'Well, at least I'm still stronger,'_ Kakarot thought, looking over at Cana as they made their way back to the guild. They had gone on a job together- a weak one so they could spend time together; Cana's idea. On their way back, they saw the town returning to normal after a Gildarts Shift. Cana shifted, a little nervous with a hint of sadness at this. All these years and she still acts the same around Gildarts or when his name was brought up in a subject.

The Saiyan still wondered what it was to this day why she acted strange around Gildarts. A smile etched itself on his face as he thought about a plan he could use to get her to tell him.

"You know, Cana…" he drew out, grabbing her full attention. "I think I can defeat Gildarts," he said, watching closely to gauge her reaction.

She slightly tensed; barely noticed by Kakarot. "W-well… I think you can do it eventually," she said, looking over to him, blushing a little.

"So you're saying that I can't do it now?" he asked, actually a little upset. "Why not?" he questioned.

"I- I… you-"

"-Oh, I get it," Kakarot cut her off, getting back to his plan. "You like him more than you like me," he said, crossing his arms behind his head and feigning a look of sadness.

"No! That's not true. I _like_ you, it's just that Gildarts is my…" She covered her mouth, her eyes widening. She slipped up twice in one sentence. She admitted that she liked Kakarot, and nearly gave away who Gildarts was to her.

"Hmm?" he inquired. "What? He's your what…? Uncle? Cousin? Brother?" Each guess causing her to shake her head. "Father?" he asked.

She began to blush at this.

"He's your father!?" Kakarot exclaimed, falling over. Cana looked down at him, embarrassed. "No way!" He climbed back to his feet, still a little shocked.

"Kakarot, please don't tell anyone," Cana pleaded worriedly when he stood.

"What? Why? He should know," Kakarot told her, patting himself to get rid of dirt.

"I can't tell him," she sadly told him.

"Why?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm not brave enough," she admitted, looking down. "W-what if he doesn't believe me?" she asked him. "Or what if he doesn't care?"

"Then you don't need him in your life," Kakarot told her. "I can't make you tell him, but I suggest you do," he said, seeing his house in the distance.

"I-"

"Like I just said," he cut her off again. "How can you fear what he says? Words may hurt, but if he doesn't love you, he's not even half the man I want to fight. And I've known Gildarts long enough to be able to tell that he's not that type of person to not care for his daughter; he cares for everyone at the guild. Just know: not all of us could say we have our father just ten feet away but are too scared to tell the truth," he told her.

"I- I know, but still." She looked away.

"Just think about it," he said, walking away, leaving Cana standing there.

Cana looked down, tears threatening to escape her eyes as she actually contemplated going and telling Gildarts who she is. It had been harder to do so every year that passed until now. But it was do or die time now. She needed to tell Gildarts. Kakarot was right; she should tell Gildarts who she was to him. The young wizard breathed out deeply, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. She looked from the trail Kakarot walked down to the guildhall in the distance. Her heart racing, she made up her mind. She would not be telling the truth to Gildarts. She simply couldn't.

* * *

Later, at the guild, Kakarot walked over to the smiling Makarov. "Gramps, I want to know if I could leave for a few months so I could train harder," he said.

"What's that?" Makarov lost his smile. "You want to leave? What's wrong with the training spot near your house?" the master asked.

"Nothing, I just need to go somewhere where I'll have no distractions," Kakarot answered, glancing around. "And I don't want to accidentally blow something up."

_'Hmm, this could get in the way of him going to the S-Class trials this year, but I can tell how much he needs this.'_ Makarov closed his eyes. "Very well. Just don't go and get yourself killed," he approved.

"Alright!" Kakarot clenched his fist. "Thank you, Gramps," he said, smiling.

"You're welcome, my boy," Makarov answered as the Saiyan turned to leave. "Just remember to become as strong as you can!"

"You know I will!" Kakarot called over his shoulder as he began walking away.

"Farewell, Kakarot," Erza said, waving lightly as the Saiyan passed her. He simply waved over his shoulder, not casting her a glance.

"Wait one second, Kid," Ur said, blocking his path. "You told me we'd be going on job when you returned from your job with Cana." She crossed her arms over her breast, almost in a motherly fashion.

"I… forgot?" The Saiyan offered weakly. "Uh, how 'bout when I come back?" he suggested, looking away when she leaned down to face him.

"Fine," Ur huffed, smiling when she ruffled his hair. "Get outta here before I change my mind."

'That boy,' Makarov thought, shaking his head, sipping some beer. 'He doesn't even know how lucky he is.' His cheeks reddened at the thought of being in Kakarot's place. The Saiyan was one of the closest to Ur, the closest being Gray, and he didn't like it when her parts were in his face. 'What I wouldn't give.'

* * *

As the weeks that passed turned into months, Kakarot learned more about types of magic. Dark, Lost, Holy, and rumored magics and artifacts. He learned more than what Makarov had told him. He's heard names of supposed strong people and dark guilds, and a supposed legendary wizard named Zeref, who didn't sound so powerful to the teen.

On this quest for power, he even left Fiore to see if there were any other strong people around to fight, all turning him down respectfully. He saw some things that confused him, and some things that interested him. One time, he heard that dragons didn't exist, but a few days later, he saw a pitch black one flying through the clouds, but he didn't get close to it because he was searching for food at the time. Sure, the dragon may have seemed like something he'd try eating, but it was too big to eat; the meat would go bad, and that would be a waste of food.

He always thought of his destroyed planet on a regular basis. With him traveling around, he couldn't help but feel a little weak when he thought of how huge Earth Land was. And to think that Freeza could freely blow something that size to smithereens. Freeza couldn't be that strong, could he? Yeah, surely it was simply the fact that Freeza blew up the planet from space that he managed to defeat the Saiyans. And as much as it pained him to admit it, his father just wasn't strong enough to stop him.

Because of those thoughts, he spent far more time training than he did anything; at least ninety-five percent of the days was spent training. The remaining days was spent eating at towns (where he always heard rumors) or brooding. And it was during one of his training sessions that he realized that pushing his body to the limit everyday would not give him the results he desired. So he tried training less everyday to see if that worked better. It did. He also discovered that if he took a break from training for at least a day, his body worked better in training the following days after that.

However, of all the things he learned, he still had no magic for himself.

Now he was reluctantly ready to return to the guild to be with all the people he left there. Or so he thought. In actuality, Fairy Tail got four more members; Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, and Natsu Dragneel.

It didn't take long for him to reach Fiore, a few hours of flying. From there, he ran on foot towards Magnolia. He still didn't want anyone to know about his flying ability.

He had recently ran into a blue-haired boy named Jellal that he probably would've attacked if it weren't for this Jellal having a completely different scent than the first, and a young girl with darker blue hair named Wendy. They seemed nice but Jellal didn't seem like the average Earth Lander. The Saiyan didn't spend more than a few hours with them before continuing in foot towards Magnolia.

* * *

**~ Four months later ~ **

Kakarot walked with his usual confidence towards the guildhall. He had his bag slung over his armor's shoulder guard. The armor was still in the perfect condition it was in the day it was put on him eleven years prior. He was glad it was malleable; glad that it stretched to conform to his body. He'd hate to wear the clothes on this planet.

_'I wonder how everyone has changed,'_ he thought, passing through the South Gate Park. 'The same as always, I bet,' he told himself. _'Or maybe I'm the one that changed,'_ he mused.

* * *

A lone man shrouded in a black cloak stood in front of two glowing orange balls. These balls were dragon balls. Legends has it that he whoever gathered all seven would be granted one ultimate wish. Nearly everyone waved the legend off as a tall tale used to keep the lesser people busy. But for the few people that knew the legend was real, they searched the globe for them. Though many had given up, one man decided to create a job around it. A century quest, for nobody has been able to find one in one-hundred years.

"All I have to do is find the rest and **_Piccolo_** will be revived," the man said. "Assuming I live long enough to find… them," he coughed. '_Soon… the world will be reformed in darkness.'_ His old lips smirked at the thought. He wanted to live long enough to see everyone suffer with him.

* * *

Kakarot could hear the familiar sound that distinctively belonged to his guild as he pushed the twin doors open. All ruckus ended when he entered the building. He half smirked as he walked towards each familiar face.

"H-he's back," Macao said, jaw dropping. He honestly didn't know what happened to Kakarot. On the day the Saiyan left, he was drunk, so he thought the boy left the guild when everyone started laughing at him. Kakarot looked over to him and flashed a crooked smile, making the man shudder.

"He's the same as ever." Wakaba's cigarette fell from his mouth. He was only a little buzzed the day Kakarot left, but he also came to the same conclusion as Macao. 'But you'd think he would at least grown a little,' he mentally sighed.

"Hey, who's the shrimp?" Kakarot heard someone ask from the side. Everyone that knew Kakarot looked to him in anticipation of what he would do or say. The Saiyan simply continued walking, ignoring the question.

"That's Kakarot," Erza answered Mirajane's question with admiration in her voice. "He's considered the strongest in our age group," she said.

"I doubt it. He doesn't look like much and his hair is ridiculous," Mira replied, her hands now on her hips.

Kakarot chuckled, finally turning to the girl. "I could say the same to you," he said. "But if you want, we could fight to see who's stronger. And just know that even _if_ you are a girl, I won't pull any punches," he said.

"Are you saying that I'm not a girl!?" Mira yelled, her eyes narrowing at the Saiyan with clenched fists.

"Prove me wrong," Kakarot replied, smirking because he knew that she wouldn't do anything to prove him wrong. And what he meant by proving was a vulgar visual confirmation.

Mira growled, crossing her arms. She just met him and she already hated his guts.

"As I thought," Kakarot snorted.

"Kakarot," Makarov grabbed the Saiyan's attention. "It's not nice to talk to girls in such a way," he chided gently. "You'll never get a girlfriend that way," he said.

"I don't want her to be my girlfriend!" Kakarot replied, pointing at Mira. "She's still a child," he said, crossing his arms and smiling lightly.

"It's good to have you back, Kakarot," Makarov said. "I take it your training went well?" he asked.

"Not as well as I would have liked, but still good," Kakarot answered. "I've got a few new techniques I want to use… to defeat Gildarts. Know where he's at?" he asked.

"He went on a quest some time ago. But he'll be back by December," Makarov answered.

_'That's in two months. I'll be able to defeat him by then,'_ Kakarot thought. _'Definitely. That old bastard will earn the beating of his life.' _He closed his eyes, envisioning himself beating the hell out of the man.

"Oh, and Porlyusica would want to see you before anything else," Makarov said.

"R-right," Kakarot agreed. "I guess I'll go see her before I go home. I'll be back for a job tomorrow," he said, turning to leave.

"Kakarot." Laxus walked over to his friend.

"Oh, hey, Laxus?" Kakarot greeted, smiling at the taller teen. "Man, it's been a while. We should go on a job. We can probably even form that team you wanted to," he said.

* * *

"Hey, is that kid strong?" Natsu asked Cana, looking over to Kakarot.

"Yeah," Cana answered from beside the dragon slayer. "He even fought and beat Gray with one hit," she said.

"No way, he just got lucky," Gray denied, next to the card magic user.

"I bet I can beat him," Natsu said, cracking his knuckles.

"What kind of magic does he use?" Elfman asked, he and Lisanna moving over to them.

Gray shrugged as Cana answered. "He doesn't use magic. But, maybe he learned some while he was gone," she answered.

"If he doesn't use magic, how is he in a guild?" Lisanna asked.

"Maybe we should go ask him," Natsu suggested.

"Ask what to who?" Erza asked, walking over.

"Ask Kakarot what kind of magic he uses," Levy answered.

"Do you know, big sis?" Elfman asked as Mira walked over from the opposite direction of Erza.

"No," she answered flatly. "And I don't care," she said.

"Aren't you just a little interested?" Lisanna asked innocently, looking up at her sister.

Mira rolled her eyes, looking over at the Saiyan. She was curious to know what he had that made him so special, but she doubted it would be anything interesting.

"He doesn't use magic," Cana said again. "He's an alien, so he uses something different," she said.

"Yeah right," Mira said, rolling her eyes again.

"It's true," Cana told her. "His space ship is in the basement," she said.

"Really?" Natsu asked excitedly, wanting to see the ship. "Can we go see it?" he asked.

"He doesn't like it when people mess with it," Gray answered, remembering a time he barely touched it. He sported a bruise on his cheek for a week after that day.

"What kind of alien is he?" Lisanna asked. "He looks normal to me," she observed.

"He's a Saiyan," Erza answered. "The last of his kind, from what I know," she added.

"What do you know?" Mira rolled her eyes.

Erza glared at her. "More than you," she said.

"No, you're an idot!" Mira clashed with the redhead.

"Ugly witch!" Erza retorted, locking hands with Mira. The two girls then started to brawl, leaving the younger kids dumbfounded.

* * *

Kakarot looked over and saw Erza and Mira fighting. His blood started pumping just from watching. He started to crave violence - something growing in him for a while now - and he wanted to fight someone.

"Don't drool," Laxus snickered, catching his friend's look.

"Huh?" Kakarot looked up at the older boy. "Why would I drool?" he asked, scratching his head.

Laxus nodded towards Erza and Mira. "I saw you checking them out. I didn't think you were a pervert," he snickered.

"You're stupid," Kakarot muttered, smiling at the floor. Laxus was the one person Kakarot could call a brother among his many friends at the guild. Of course he would never admit that, but they've been close for years, so it was no wonder that Kakarot felt that way.

"And you like little girls," Laxus snorted. Kakarot was the little brother Laxus never had; he was what made being here at the guild bearable. Usually, it was very boring, but Kakarot knew how to make the older teen happy.

"So what's the deal with all these new kids, anyway?" Kakarot asked gruffly, changing the subject as he looked over at Lisanna, Elfman, and Natsu. "And why the hell does that boy have pink hair?" he asked.

"The ones with white hair are the Strauss siblings; Elfman, Lisanna, and Mirajane," Laxus answered. "The other boy is Natsu Dragneel. He's a Dragon Slayer. He picks fights with Gray all the time," he said. "I don't know why he has pink hair," he added as an afterthought.

"A Dragon Slayer?" Kakarot repeated. "He could slay a dragon?" he asked, remembering the one he saw.

"That's what the magic is for, but dragon's aren't real," Laxus answered, rolling his eyes at Kakarot's stupidity.

'_Magic to slay dragons,_' the Saiyan thought. '_This must be a lost type of magic. I wonder where he learned it,'_ he mused. '_But I wouldn't want it. If dragons can be killed by someone small and weak like him, it's probably pretty weak magic._' His deduction skills weren't always spot on. Laxus wasn't weak, and he was a Dragon Slayer.

The childhood friends spent the next hour catching up before Kakarot went to see Porlyusica. It was at her house that Kakarot was suddenly given months worth of schoolwork to finish. It was then that he decided to _never_ again leave Magnolia for long periods of time.

* * *

**AN: I'm ending it here for no particular reason. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. I can't wait until I forget all about it so I could go back and read it myself. There are things mentioned that aren't dwelled in to. That's because most will be shown in a flash back, or talked about later.**

**You all may have noticed that the scene at the Tower of a Heaven wasn't that much of a drastic change from canon, but I made it that way on purpose. I changed this chapter several times already, and I like this version the best. It was longer than this, but I went ahead and put it on to the next chapter, which is actually done. I actually have the first ten chapters of this story finished. **

**And King Piccolo… I have something unique in store for that Namekian. I'm sure you'll all like it. But, if you don't, let me know and PM me so I can know what you readers like and don't like about the story. But be cool about it; no unnecessary rude language. **


	5. Chapter 5

Kakarot sat against a wall in the guild, using his energy to keep him off the ground while Laxus stood with his arms crossed, both watching Natsu and Gray fight. To the now thirteen year old Kakarot, it was entertainment, for they were both beating the hell out of the other. For Laxus, it was just like watching two idiots, it wasn't even humorous to him.

Two weeks had passed since Kakarot returned. He had, in a sense, chilled out and stopped picking on the other kids as much as he had previously.

"Wanna go on a job?" Laxus asked in a bored tone. He had gone on a job with his dad recently, and he realized something. Kakarot was right, his dad was lame. But that didn't mean that he didn't love and respect the man.

"Sure. Right after this fight," Kakarot agreed.

"What's the point of waiting? This fight will just end in one of two ways; Erza'll come and stop them, or they'll knock each other out," Laxus told him.

"You're right," Kakarot sighed. "Let's just get a job that'll have a ton of fighting in it," he said.

Both teenagers stood before walking over to the request board. There were numerous jobs to chose from, but only one caught Kakarot's attention.

"Catch the thief," he read it aloud. "Warning: may be apart of an entire guild of thieves," he read. "There may be dangerous fighting involved…" He couldn't care to read the rest as he turned to Laxus. "This sounds good enough to me. I just hope these thieves are strong," he said.

"Alright, let's go," Laxus said, already having his blue bag ready.

"Just a second," Kakarot said, looking around for his bag. 'There.' He spotted it… next to Mirajane. He frowned. The girl was sitting with her brother and sister at a table and the bag was next to the she-devil herself.

"Don't come on too strong or she'll think you're a pervert," Laxus snickered, having been he who put the bag over there.

"Shut up," Kakarot growled, walking over to the table.

When he got a few feet away from the table, the siblings took notice of him. Where Lisanna smiled, Elfman frowned in worry, and Mira frowned at the Saiyan.

"What do you want?" Mira demanded.

"I'm here to ask you on a date," Kakarot answered coolly.

"What do you really want," she asked.

"I'm just here for my bag." He pointed at the black bag on the floor next to her.

She reached down and grabbed it before giving it to him.

"Thank you," he said. Turning to leave, he smiled at her, making her scowl at him. "I'll pick you up at eight." He walked away, easily catching up with Laxus.

"You done flirting with your girlfriend?" Laxus asked.

"Shut up," Kakarot growled, walking ahead. _'I wasn't even flirting,' _he thought, looking up at Laxus.

* * *

When the two older teens left, Mira sat back, scowling hatefully at the door as if it would make Kakarot combust into flames. "Stupid monkey," she muttered under her breath.

"Mira, I think he likes you," Lisanna said innocently.

"I don't care," Mirajane replied. "It's not like I like him," she said, standing to leave so she could go pick a fight with Erza.

"She likes him, too," Lisanna told Elfman when Mira was out of earshot.

"You think so?" Elfman asked. "I think they hate each other," he told her. "That's how they treat each other."

"That's just what people like them do when they start liking each other," Lisanna said, not too sure herself.

"Really?" Elfman asked skeptically.

"Trust me," Lisanna replied, smiling.

* * *

Kakarot stood with his arms crossed on top of a building, watching as the people that created the job set up the trap for them to catch the thief. The plan was to wait for the thief, watch him as he tried to escape with the stolen object, and follow him after that. It was that simple; child's play.

"When's this idiot supposed to get here?" Kakarot asked impatiently, looking to his life long friend beside him.

"We might have to wait a few more hours," Laxus answered in a bored tone. "They say this guy doesn't show up until dark," he said.

"Then he needs to hurry up this time," Kakarot said, looking up to the sky.

**~1 hour later~**

"There he is," Kakarot whispered when he saw a person in all black walking slowly towards the pile of goods. They watched as he grabbed a silver lined vase before running away.

"After him," Laxus ordered, standing and running after the person.

They followed from the tops of buildings, jumping alley gaps, and the occasional chimney until the man ran into a small building at the edge of the town.

"Is this seriously the guild?" Kakarot asked, looking down at the building. "Who would really be in there?" he asked skeptically.

"Does it matter?" Laxus jumped from the building, followed by Kakarot.

"I guess not," Kakarot answered, landing next to the older boy.

They walked up to the door. It was locked, so Kakarot kicked it down. There was no-one in the room. The room was very… bland. Almost as much as Kakarot's home. Very little furniture in sight. The teens searched high and low, but found nothing.

"Where the hell did that bastard go?" Kakarot demanded.

"Maybe he had teleportation magic, and teleported because he spotted us," Laxus answered, looking around.

"But his stench is strong here," Kakarot said.

Kakarot looked around one last time before he saw something under the table he flipped. It looked like the corner of something. He walked over and kicked the table away before looking at it closely.

"A secret hatch," the Saiyan snickered. "I bet he thinks he's so clever," he said, reaching down before ripping it off of the floor.

"They fooled you," Laxus snickered.

Kakarot rolled his eyes as he jumped into the hole that had no bottom in sight, Laxus close behind. 'Fooled you, too.'

He fell for what felt like a few minutes before landing in the center of a large underground hideout. He was able to see about fifty surprised faces before Laxus landed on him.

"Agh! Get the hell off me, Lightning-boy," Kakarot grunted, pushing his friend away.

"Why the hell were you in the way, monkey-brain!?" Laxus demanded.

"Who the hell are you!?" several voices exclaimed at once.

Both Fairy Tail members immediately jumped to their feet before looking around. They were surrounded by wizards in a very elaborate church-like hideout.

"Who are you, how did find this place?" The man they were chasing stepped forward.

"How do you think we got here? We followed you, dumbass," Laxus sneered, pointing at the man.

"Who are you?" another man asked.

"We're from Fairy Tail. The name's Laxus," Laxus answered.

"Kakarot," the Saiyan said. "Now enough with the chit-chat. Let's get down to business." He lunged forward, punching any and everyone that got in his way.

"Now this is more like it!" Laxus laughed, joining in on the action, knocking people out with lightning charged punches and kicks.

There were none among the thieves that put up even half a fight. They all fell by the hands of the unstoppable duo. During the fray, Laxus pointed out that these guys were the 'Feather Hand' guild. He figured this out by looking at the guild mark of theirs that was of a hand with feathers for fingers.

Kakarot didn't care one way or the other. These guys could've been from the Royal Army or the Rune Knights and he still would've taken them down.

Kakarot broke a guy's arm over his knee before swinging the man by the snapped appendage and releasing him into another man. Someone jumped onto him, but he elbowed him, effectively freeing himself before back-handing the assaulter.

He turned in time to see a woman with a sword lunge at him with the sword. Though he could've acted quick to save himself, Laxus reacted first by throwing a bolt of lightning at her.

Kakarot quickly returned the favor, moving fast to appear next to a man that was near to hitting Laxus. He kicked upward, sending the man to the ceiling.

The rest of the guild members tried to give up, but Kakarot knocked them out anyways. He didn't care if they wanted to submit, he left no person untouched by his fist.

"Alright, that was fun," he said, clapping his hands together. "Let's get that old guy and show him this place so we could get back to the guild," he told Laxus, kicking a body that was too close to him.

"What, are you ready to get back to your girlfriend so soon?" Laxus laughed.

"No, because I have training to catch up on," Kakarot said, jumping up the hole.

When they told the people of the town the whereabouts of the guild and all the stolen goods, Kakarot and Laxus made their way back to the guild after being rewarded by the leader of the town. They both received a total two-hundred thousand jewel.

"That job was great," Kakarot said. "I just wish there was more fighting… or, at least someone to give us a decent challenge," he said.

"We're just too strong," Laxus boasted.

They were currently back where they were when the day started, leaning against a wall in the guild; however, instead of Natsu and Gray fighting, it was Erza and Mirajane. Kakarot watched the fight with mild interest while Laxus snickered.

"Just wait until I beat up Gildarts," Kakarot suddenly said. "I'm gonna go hunt down Freeza and kill him," he said.

"You can try," Laxus said.

"Try?" Kakarot repeated. "What do you mean by that?" he demanded, outraged.

"All I'm saying is that if a guy is strong enough to destroy an entire planet, you're gonna need to train a lot," Laxus said. "Unless you can blow up a planet, too," he said.

"Your lack of faith is disturbing," Kakarot muttered. "But you know what, I am going to kill Freeza. Even if it takes me a hundred years." He started forward. "And for that, I'm gonna go train." Though, he should rest.

* * *

Kakarot spent an entire week training. Both physically and mentally. Every other day, he'd spend several hours concentrating his energy so he could conserve more in a fight. Then he'd continue to do some physical training.

It was during this time that Kakarot realized that he hadn't actually thought much about some of the things his father told him that he thought was useless, which was basically anything that didn't have to do with training. He concentrated really hard and was able to make out some details he once overlooked and skipped. Like: his ship came with a scouter and armor under his seat, the ship had an integrated communication system that showed video footage of the inside of another pod, and that his pod couldn't be detected by Freeza.

It was nice to know all that stuff, but he just wanted to know how any of that would help him in the fight against Freeza. He wanted to know why his father wanted him to know this stuff.

Also during this time, he discovered, much to his disbelief, that his house was right next to the Strauss sibling's house. However, he soon turned that to his advantage when he saw that Mira's bedroom window was facing his house and his training his spot.

He once saw her staring at him from the window but thought nothing of it as he continued training. In fact, he even showed off a little. He didn't know why, but the thought of her in a future relationship with himself didn't bother him, it was actually appealing. But then there was Erza; she was someone he wouldn't mind mating with either. He couldn't even make up his mind if he was given a choice between the two.

He tried keeping those two out of his mind whenever he could. When encountering them at the guild, very few words were exchanged. Either it be an insult or greeting, Kakarot always kept a smirk on his face when around those two. He even once went on a job with Erza because Laxus wasn't around and because she requested him to. She wasn't asking for help, though. It was a simple rescue mission.

After returning from that mission, Kakarot immediately set out on another mission after that. It was a mission to move a huge rock that was dangerously close to falling on the town nearby. That was easily completed by destroying the rock.

A few days later, Kakarot decided to go to the guild to after training at home. He sat alone at a corner table in the guild, for Laxus was still out on a mission. He ignored most of the sounds made by the rowdy guild as he subconsciously watched the fight that was currently taking place between Erza and Mira.

He turned at the sound of the pitter-patter that signified someone walking around him. He saw Natsu grinning excitedly at him. Cocking an eyebrow, he asked, "what do you want, Dragon Boy?"

"You're really strong, right?" Natsu asked. Kakarot simply smirked as an answer. "I want to fight you!" the Dragon Slayer shouted.

"Fine, let's go outside. I'd hate to ruin the building," Kakarot said, prompting Natsu to believe the fight was going to be epic.

Seeing the two make their way towards the back exit of the guild, with Natsu cracking his knuckles in anticipation, most of the guild caught on to the fact that the two were going to fight.

Most of them followed the Saiyan and dragon slayer out to the clearing of dirt that was there.

Kakarot stood perfectly still, fully aware of the spectators, as Natsu prepared himself for the fight; which consisted of a few stretches. The Saiyan simply had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Is he not even going to prepare for the fight?" Mira asked aloud.

"Apparently," Erza answered from next to the she-devil. And she knew he wouldn't; Kakarot was stronger than her, and she never prepared for fighting Natsu either.

"Are we finally going to see what Kakarot can do in a fight?" Macao asked his friend.

"It seems that way," Wakaba answered.

Kakarot's ever present smirk grew when the boy in front of him cocked his fist back, charging forward, ready to deliver a punch. He watched Natsu throw the punch before making his move. He sidestepped the snail-like attack before grabbing the back of Natsu's scarf.

"Try again, but come at me with everything you've got," the Saiyan said, tossing Natsu back to the boy's starting position. "Trust me when I say you'll need everything your tiny body could use to even put up a tenth of a fight."

"You're gonna be sorry," Natsu declared, standing up. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he yelled, a magic circle forming in front of him before his right hand was enveloped in fire. He dashed forward faster than before, slightly surprising the Saiyan before delivering a powerful punch to Kakarot's cheek.

He stayed in that position with his hand outstretched on Kakarot's cheek for a few moments. Everyone leaned forward a little to see the extent of the damage the attack did, but, much to their surprise, Kakarot started chuckling. A light rumbling at first before turning into full blown laughter.

"Are you telling me that's all you can do?" Kakarot said, leaning forward, pushing Natsu back by the fist. "This'll be even easier than I thought," he sneered.

Then, in a flash, the adopted son of Igneel was bleeding from the nose, knocked back several yards to land in front of their comrades. It took a moment for everyone to realize what happened, but for those who saw the Saiyan's movements clearly were amazed by the speed and power behind the attack.

"Whoa," Cana whispered as Kakarot started towards the defeated Dragon Slayer.

"He hit him…" Erza started.

"…With his tail," Mira finished.

"While I'm out here, is there anyone else that wants to try their luck against me?" Kakarot asked in an almost bored tone.

"Actually." Gray stepped forward. "There is," he said, discarding most of his clothes.

"W-wait," Natsu called out. "This fight isn't over yet," he said, weakly standing to both feet. He was now sporting a welt that ran across his cheek and onto his nose that was still flowing blood.

"Hmm, how about both of you attack me together," Kakarot suggested, giving both boys the universal 'Bring It On' gesture.

"No way!" Gray snapped angrily, "I won't fight with him!" He pointed at Natsu.

"This is still my fight!" Natsu shouted.

"I guess teamwork is an area you both lack in," Kakarot said, his arms still crossed over his chest. "That's actually typical of weaklings. I guess you'll never amount to anything," he sneered.

"What did you say!" both roared. "We'll show you!" Natsu yelled as he and Gray launched at the Saiyan.

Kakarot inwardly smirked. Reverse psychology, every moron always fell for it. He wondered if Saiyans were as dumb as these two. Nah, there's no way a Saiyan could be that dumb. They'd have to be brain damaged or something.

Kakarot stood in place, deftly dodging punches and kicks sent by the two younger boys. He even comically yawned to show them that he wasn't even trying, enraging them further.

"Wow, Gray and Natsu have Kakarot on the ropes," a random guild member commented. "He can't even get a single hit in."

"Yeah, maybe this'll knock him off his high horse," another agreed.

"But he was already knocked off by Gildarts," someone else said.

"But he landed on another horse that's almost as high," the other responded. "This serves him right."

"You're wrong," Makarov told them, eyeing the spectacle pensively. "Look closely. Kakarot hasn't thrown a punch because he's dodging all of their attacks," he said. "Kakarot's had multiple chances to attack. He's just toying with them."

It was true. Kakarot hadn't even broken a sweat. Both Gray and Natsu believed that they had him right where they wanted him but in reality, it was he who had them where he wanted.

The Saiyan, calculating carefully, moved between both boys, his back towards Natsu. When Gray swung at him, he ducked, letting the ice mage and the dragon slayer attack's sail over his head. He laughed when they hit each other. He moved out of the way to see both glaring daggers into the other.

"Watch where you punch, stupid!" Gray shouted in a threatening stance.

"You watch it!" Natsu retorted.

Kakarot then made that his moment to attack. The result was both boy's heads beneath his feet. He flipped off of them, letting them get up.

Gray managed to get to his feet, but Natsu only got to one knee, both panting heavily as they glared at the Saiyan. They only had one shot left.

"Ice Make:…" Gray started, bringing both hands to the side in the stance taught to him by Ur.

"Fire Dragon…" Natsu began, standing and inhaling as much hair as possible.

"Lance!" Gray shouted, thrusting both hands towards the Saiyan. He sent several lances made of ice. But the edges weren't pointed; he didn't want to kill Kakarot.

"Roar!" Natsu let out a stream of fire towards Kakarot. Unlike Gray, Natsu's attack was not being restrained. He let it all out, hoping to defeat the Saiyan.

BOOM! Smoke billowed densely around, obscuring the area for everyone.

"Take… that!" Natsu declared, winded after giving that attack everything he had. He was weakly on his feet, just barely staying put.

"Yeah!" Gray agreed.

Then, as the smoke began to clear, members if the guild watched on disbelievingly as the outline of a person was visible to all. Soon, patches of smoke cleared enough in some areas to the point where they could see the Saiyan inside.

"No way," someone breathed out as the smoke cleared all the way up, revealing Kakarot smirking broadly. He had two or three scratches on him, but was mostly unharmed.

"I've got to admit, you actually managed to singe some of my hair." Kakarot reached up and snuffed out a small flame on one of his ebony locks. "But if that is seriously all you're capable of, you have a lot of training to do if you want to catch up to my amount of power," Kakarot said in an almost brotherly way.

Natsu and Gray, like the rest of the guild, gaped in shock at the Saiyan. Was he really powerful enough to fend off a powerful attack by two kids that weren't even that weak? Said boys clenched their fists and grounded their teeth in anger.

"Now, I do believe it's my turn," Kakarot said, uncrossing his arms and pointing one out at the boys. And his brow was furrowed in concentration.

"W-what's he doing?" Macao asked as the Saiyan began to glow blue-ish purple.

Watching on with anticipation, the members of Fairy Tail could only guess what type of attack was going to come from Kakarot, and to be honest, they were all intrigued as to know what would happen.

As Kakarot began to slowly bring out his energy, the only one present that could feel it's true power was Makarov. Though it wasn't magic energy, he could feel it being brought out. 'This energy… it's far more destructive than magic. Just what is it he plans on doing with it,' he asked himself. 'And surely Kakarot doesn't plan on hitting them with that.'

A blue orb took shape between Kakarot's palms, illuminating the area in the bright light. It grew larger and brighter until it was the size of a person. Then the Saiyan began to condense the energy, concentrating on keeping it the size of a head.

"Fairy… " Kakarot drew out.

"Kakarot, that's too much energy. You'll kill them," Makarov warned. "Ease up!"

"_Attack_!" Kakarot exclaimed, releasing a deadly ball of destructive energy right at Gray and Natsu. And just like how Kakarot predicted, both boys were glued to the spot.

The onlookers watched as the ball sailed right between Natsu and Gray, complete missing the supposed targets. It stopped several yards out above the water, a deafening explosion that rocked the area nearby was the result, knocking some off their feet.

Those who were able to witness the explosion had their jaws lowered in complete and utter disbelief. The blast evaporated water and destroyed the land below, creating a several meter deep crater that was slowly being filled with water.

Kakarot relaxed, trying to hide his shortness of breath by looking away while the others inspected the damage. He couldn't help but smirk at the possible looks on their faces when he turned back around.

"Now do you see the power of a Saiyan?" Kakarot asked, bringing everyone's attention to him. "Doing this was child play. I barely used any of my power," he said. It wasn't a complete lie; he still had his Oozaru transformation that multiplied his power by ten and that wasn't even his most intense attack in his normal form.

"W-wow, this kid is something else," a random mage said.

"Yeah, I sure am glad he's with us," another agreed.

"Now." Kakarot turned to Natsu and Gray, wiping away nonexistent dust from his armor. "Do you wish to continue?" he asked.

Gray and Natsu both looked horrified at the prospect of going back up against the Saiyan. He put an even higher level of fear in them than Erza did. However, to back down now would be seen as cowardly, and Kakarot would eternally look down on them.

Both boys nodding, rushed at the second son of Bardock. Their act of bravery was rewarded with a quick knockout by the Saiyan.

"Well, that was fun," Kakarot said, walking away. "I can hardly wait for Gildarts to show up." He looked back, noticing one person staring at him. He smiled at Erza before continuing into the guild, not noticing the blush on her cheeks as he left.

* * *

One week followed after that day, and Kakarot earned respect from Gray, and even more so from Natsu, who already admired the Saiyan more than anyone else in the guild. Kakarot was annoyed by Natsu at first, but he welcomed the younger child under his wing. A consequence of this was having to listen to Natsu talk about Igneel. Supposedly, the dragon just up and abandoned him one day. That made the Saiyan not like Igneel even though he never met him.

Kakarot swaggered into the guild, his usual confidence cloaking him. He just completed a job and came to the guild just for the sake of being there. He walked over to a table and sat down.

"Kakarot." Natsu ran over, excited to see his closest friend.

Kakarot rose an eyebrow, looking incredulously at the Dragon Slayer as the son of Igneel sat across from.

"Tell me about your alien planet," Natsu requested.

"Why do you want to know?" Kakarot asked.

"I dunno," Natsu answered. "It just sounds really cool," he said.

"Very well, then," Kakarot relented, closing his eyes. When he opened them, Cana, Levy, Lisanna, and Elfman were seated on the same side of the table as Natsu. "The Saiyans were a proud warrior race," he started. "But they were not like you and I; they were killers that wiped out entire races for a tyrant named Freeza." He frowned, hating to say the name. "But it's not like they wanted to kill all those races - don't misunderstand - they had no choice."

"There's always a choice," Erza said.

Kakarot looked to the scarlet-haired girl. "There was no choice. It was work for Freeza or have your entire race exterminated," he told her. "The Saiyan's home world was called Planet Vegeta, led by King Vegeta. He made the deal with Freeza to make Saiyans planet purgers; the deal that could not be backed out of. The Saiyans served Freeza without insurrection for many years until Freeza suddenly betrayed us. My father, Bardock, suspected this so he sent me off world to survive the destruction of our planet. I am now, possibly, the last of the Saiyans."

"Geez, that sucks," Natsu commented, earning a smack in the head by Erza. "Ow!" He rubbed the sore spot.

"Kakarot, that was an amazing recollection of your world's past," Erza commented. "The Saiyans truly sound like a formidable force," she said, mystified.

"If they were so '_formidable_', why'd they end up dead?" Mira asked, glaring at Erza.

His eyes widened for a moment before he nearly snarled. Kakarot glared at Mira, wanting to punch her. But he couldn't - no, he wouldn't! A light-blue aura enveloped him, giving him a menacing look, despite the color. Angrily, he got up from the table, accidentally breaking it in the process, as he stalked out of the guild.

"Mira! That was completely uncalled for!" Erza yelled, starting towards the door to follow the Saiyan.

"That wasn't nice, Mira," Lisanna said, frowning at her sister in a reprimanding manner.

Mira glared at the ground. She just insulted Kakarot's entire race, but in actuality, she hadn't meant to. She only wanted to start an altercation with Erza for the use of the word 'formidable'. She knew she'd hate it if someone mentioned her dead parents in a negative way - and she did just that to another person. It made her feel bad, but she didn't show it.

Makarov sighed, sipping some beer. '_Kakarot_,' he thought, shaking his head. The Saiyan made him drink more beer than he would like.

* * *

Kakarot had purposely walked past his house, knowing well that he'd just end up breaking it if he went to it. Instead, he stormed towards the river. Now he sat, his tail creating cracks in the ground with the intensity of its thumping.

"Kakarot?"

He snapped his head over to see Erza. He frowned. "What do you want, Erza?"

She was startled by his harshness. He had a look in his eyes that told her just how angry he was. She had never seen such suppressed rage in someone's eyes.

"I- I just came to see if you were okay," she told him, stepping forward.

"I'm fine," he said, his tail thumping. "Just get outta here," he muttered. She surprised him by giving him a hug. His tail stuck out on end and his eyes widened.

"I may not know exactly how you feel," she started. "But I do know what it's like ti have someone you care for taken away from you," she said, remembering Grandpa Rob. Kakarot had simply told her that he died, nothing more. "So don't think that I don't know part of what you're feeling," she told him, hugging him a little tighter. "You feel anger for having them stolen, and sorrow for not being able to see them anymore."

Kakarot slumped, feeling a little defeated. He didn't want to be coddled, but Erza was right. And the hug felt good, he to admit.

"Erza, release me," he requested, standing. "I appreciate your concern, though," he told her when she let go.

"Return to the guild soon, I'm sure Master will be worried about you," she said, smiling at him.

"Fine," he said, looking away. He continued looking away

He stood in the same spot until the sun started setting, even skipping lunch to stand there. His mind was plagued with thoughts.

He heard footsteps approaching and he looked over to see Mira walking over, a saddened look on her face. His face was neutral as she stared at him for a moment.

"Look, I'm sorry for hurting your feel-"

"Let's get one thing straight, girlie," he sneered. "You did not hurt my feelings, but you did piss me off." He crossed his arms.

"Well, I'm sorry. There, so you can stop brooding," she said, turning away to start walking.

"But I also realize that you were right," Kakarot spoke, stopping her. "If the Saiyans were so powerful and feared throughout the universe, how did they fall to one person?" He looked to her. "I now realize that they weren't as strong as I built them up to be." He smiled sadly.

She returned the smile.

"I also know that you are a girl," he told her.

They stared at each other for a moment before walking away. Kakarot couldn't help but let go of the anger he felt towards her as he, too, walked away.

"But don't ever speak that way again," he warned, his arms crossed as he walked in a different direction than her own.

* * *

The following weeks spent at the guild were the weeks all members of Fairy Tail prepared for the S-Class Promotion Trials to see who would be chosen to participate in the annual event. Kakarot himself missed out on the one from the previous year, resulting in Ur becoming S-Class. He now only wanted to take the title for himself so he could go on more dangerous jobs.

Laxus was also gunning for the title, but Kakarot knew it would be his this year.

When the most anticipated day arrived. it was time for Makarov to announce the participants of the trials and everyone was gathered in the guild in front of the stage.

Kakarot smirked when he saw Gildarts, Ur, and Ivan enter with Makarov. Finally, he'd be able to get revenge before moving on to face Freeza.

"In accordance to the guild's time honored tradition, I will now announce this year's entrance to the S-Class Promotion trials," Makarov told them.

Kakarot cracked his knuckles in anticipation. There was a good chance he'd be fighting Gildarts wherever they went and the build-up was killing him.

"The trial this year will take place at Mount Hakabe," Ur said.

There were a few whispers about this choice, but they all allowed Makarov to continue.

"The strength you possess within, and your hearts are what I considered when I've chosen my selection." Makarov looked into the crowd, clenching his fist. "I have chosen six participants this year: Macao Conbolt… Reedus Jonah… Tifan McCroon… Kakarot…"** [1]**

The Saiyan couldn't care for who was picked after him. He smirked even broader as he looked over to the older teen, Laxus, and saw a betrayed look on his face. '_Laxus didn't even get chosen. This is too great,_' he thought, flashing a toothy grin.

"And though six of you were selected, only one of you will emerge victorious," the third master of Fairy Tail continued. "The trial will begin in one week… so you better step up your preparation," he warned.

Kakarot didn't care how much preparation the others did. He knew he'd be the one to come out on top. It was just basic order of power, and he was on top.

"For the benefit of our newcomers, I shall explain the rules of the challenge: each participant will choose a partner that they are permitted to train with for the week that you have leading up to the challenge," Makarov said.

"Know these two rules while choosing a partner: one, they must be a member of Fairy Tail. And two, your choice cannot be an S-Class wizard," Gildarts said, pointing from himself to Ivan.

"The rest of the details will be listed when we arrive at Mount Hakabe," Ur said. "But know that one way to become a S-Class wizard this year will be to defeat Gildarts or Ivan," he said.

Kakarot scoffed, already knowing this. Why else would those two be there? To observe their heart rates?

"The six participants and their partners are asked to meet at Magnolia Station one week from today," Makarov told them.

And with that, Makarov, Gildarts, and Ivan went on their separate ways. The master went to drink some beer, Gildarts went to Cana, and Ivan took Laxus away for a "Pep Talk" for not being good enough to qualify this year.

Kakarot walked over to the group of preteens that were standing together near the bar. He had a broad smirk on his face, knowing who he was going to choose as a partner. He had worked that out months ago.

"Kakarot, congratulations." Erza smiled. "It's good to see someone from the younger group get chosen," she said.

"Yeah, it'll be even better when I win this thing," Kakarot replied, smirking.

"Kakarot, who are you going to choose to be your partner?" Natsu excitedly, thinking it would be him.

"I choose Erza," Kakarot answered nonchalantly, shocking those present.

"What?" Natsu cried. "I thought you didn't like Erza," he whined, earning a sharp glare from the mentioned girl.

"What's it to you if I do or don't?" Kakarot asked the boy. "It's not like I was going to choose you," he said. "It was a choice between Erza and Mira."

"Let me guess," Gray cut in. "You went with who you thought was more hot?" he asked slyly, sliding over to Kakarot's side.

"Kakarot, I'm honored to have been your choice," Erza told him, a light blush on her cheeks.

With that out of the way, Kakarot looked back and saw that Mira was long gone. 'Was it something I said?' he asked himself.

"Kakarot," Natsu whined. "Why didn't you choose me?"

"You don't have to train with me," Kakarot told Erza, ignoring Natsu's question. "You don't have to do anything. Just meet me at Magnolia's station so I could go win this thing," he said, walking past her and towards the exit of the guild.

'_Kakarot_,' she thought, looking at his retreating form. He was the one that helped save her and her friends from the Tower, he had her upmost respect. She would do nearly anything he asked. To Erza, Kakarot was one of the leaders in the guild even though he wasn't actually a leadership type of person.

A week quickly passed, and the six participants and their chosen partners were all at the Magnolia Station, waiting patiently for the train to arrive that'll take them to Mount Hakabe.

Kakarot looked over to see who the others chose for partners, Macao obviously chose Wakaba, Reedus chose a random member that's magic was snow, and he didn't care for the rest. And few other members chose others.

"How did I know you were going to choose your little girlfriend?" Defarto laughed when he saw Kakarot.

Defarto has been a member of Fairy Tail for over five years. He was an acquaintance of Ivan Dreyar.

"Very funny, weakling. Don't be surprised when my 'little girlfriend' and I kick your ass," Kakarot replied, looking away with his nose in the air.

'Kakarot, it's not appropriate to use such language,' Erza thought.

"I'm not losin' to ya', punk," Defarto said.", making Kakarot look to him once more.

"Ivan isn't here, so you could drop the phony tough-guy act," Kakarot said, turning away when the sound of a train reached his ears. He saw that the train was finally on its way to the station. He smirked, looking over to make sure Erza was still there. He saw a light pink hue on her cheeks but didn't care for why, he was just glad she was still there.

When they got inside the train, Kakarot and Erza sat away from the others, on Kakarot's demand. The Saiyan didn't want anyone trying anything ridiculous when his back was turned.

The two sat in comfortable silence until it was broken by Erza. She had noticed a few things about Kakarot that she wanted to know.

"Hey, you live alone, right?" she asked.

"Of course." He continued looking out the window.

"If you live alone, don't you get lonely sometimes?" she asked.

"No, my house is just a place to sleep and wait," he told her.

"Why are you so set on defeating Gildarts?" she asked, testing the waters to know which subjects were good and which ones to avoid.

He looked back to her, frowning slightly. "Why do you care?" he asked, a little harsh.

"Because, I want to get to know you," she replied, blushing.

Kakarot looked out of the window. Stupid girl, she should learn to mind her own business. Why would she even want to know the answer to that? He looked over to ask her why she wanted to know, band saw that she was still looking at him, expecting an answer. He inwardly sighed.

"A long time ago, before you were apart of the guild, I fought against Gildarts in the forest east of Magnolia," Kakarot started. "It didn't last long, he beat me effortlessly," he admitted.

A dawning realization started to form in Erza's head. 'So he wants to redeem himself?' she asked herself.

"And then he told me that he wasn't even using half of his power when he did so," he said, slightly surprising her. "After that, I gave up; I didn't want to fight anymore, for I was too weak to beat him. I was sent to this planet to survive being killed by Freeza, and my goal here is to train and become strong enough to kill Freeza. But when I was beaten by a human, I thought: 'what's the point in even trying to become strong if a mere human was far above me'," he told her. "But now I know that I only lost back then because I was weak, but now I'm probably the most powerful on this rock. And I must get revenge on Gildarts for making me feel that low."

She now had a deeper understanding for the Saiyan, and was glad that he shared that bit of information with her.

The rest of the ride was spent by both occasionally glancing at the other without speaking. And the silence was comfortable.

The train came to a stop at a snow covered train station, allowing the passengers to step off of it.

"It is here that I reveal the first round of your trial," Makarov told them. "Please direct your attention to that mountain over there." He pointed to a mountain that stood tall, well over ten-thousand feet. "Your first task will be to make it to the base of that mountain. Once there, you will climb up it and into a hole that is there. Inside of that hole there are three paths; one of which leads to either a duel between one other team or a puzzle for you to solve," he said. "Now go, I'll be waiting for those of you that make it past the second round."

"Ready?" Kakarot looked to Erza.

She nodded.

"Let's go!" Kakarot started running on foot towards the mountain, followed by Erza and everyone else.

Soon, Macao and Wakaba moved ahead with Wakaba using his smoke to carry him and Macao's purple flame carrying him. Just when Kakarot was getting annoyed, Reedus and his partner moved ahead by riding on a carriage.

"To hell with this crap." Kakarot stopped, turned, grabbed Erza, braced her, and then sped off at top speed through the snow covered ground.

"What are you doing?!" Erza yelled, panicked by the sudden burst of speed.

"What does it look like?" Kakarot yelled back, easily passing both Reedus and Wakaba's teams.

Just when she was getting used to his speed, he slowed down. He didn't want too great of a lead on everyone, just enough so he could be first.

"The first one there gets the better choice," he said.

When he reached the mountain, he took no time to observe the side of it to see which hole he wanted to choose. He started climbing a little after Erza. He wanted to make sure that if she fell off, he'd be close enough to catch her. It took a little under twenty minutes at this pace to reach the closest hole.

Kakarot and Erza walked in on a riddle. It was on a stone plate that was lying down facing up. The letters on the plate were moveable so that the solver could place the letters in the correct order.

"GEOPUSOYJSODBOAD," Kakarot read it, crouching down. "It's not a language I've ever heard of," he said.

"It's a puzzle," Erza told him, smiling at the silly mistake. "I love a great puzzle," she said, also reading it carefully.

They stayed like that for a few moments, scrutinizing the puzzle.

Kakarot took each piece and dumped them off the floor. He was always told that if he couldn't solve something, to look at it from a different view.

"GOOD" was spelled out amongst the small letters. Curious, Erza picked up the other letters that were scattered everywhere. She began placing them down in orders in which the rest could go to make a sentence.

Eventually, she came up with "GOOD JOB YOU PASSED". There was a rumbling noise, and then the wall ahead of the two Fairy Tail members shifted, giving the two a clear path to go ahead.

"Hehe, we're closer to victory," Kakarot snickered.

"That puzzle wasn't hard," Erza said, continuing forward with the Saiyan.

Kakarot and Erza were not surprised to see that they were the first group to make it to the meeting point, where Makarov was waiting for them.

"Hey, gramps, if I'm the only person to make it this far, does that mean I get an automatic promotion to S-Class?" Kakarot asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"No, you still have to defeat either Gildarts, Ivan or Ur in the next part," Makarov explained, sitting cross-legged on a rock. "Then I'll be waiting for you at the very next part after that," he said.

"How about you let me fight them all at the same time?" Kakarot inquired.

"Please, you couldn't defeat three S-Class wizards at once. That's just preposterous," Makarov said.

"What are you talking about? I've got Erza here to back me up." The Saiyan pointed to the girl standing next to him. "Right, Erza?" he asked.

The soon to be Titania nodded.

"Besides, we'd never truly know unless I try," Kakarot said.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that to happen," Makarov said.

"Fine." Kakarot closed his eyes. "Do you even know who is all still in this thing?" he asked after a while.

"We are," Macao and Wakaba said at the same time, walking over to the group.

"That's the last team," Makarov said, pointing to the two adults that were now arriving. "Everyone else has failed," he sadly told them.

"I could hardly believe we made it this far," Macao said.

"You probably didn't even fight anyone," Kakarot said.

"Speaking of fighting, there's still Gildarts and Ur," Macao said, ignoring the jab.

"Gildarts is mine," Kakarot cut in. "You could fight that creep Ivan or Ur for all I care," he said.

"That's actually the second part of the trial," Makarov informed the adults. "There are four tunnels a not too far distance behind me." He pointed behind him. "Since there are only two teams, you both have four or three choices depending on who makes it there first," he said, earning a chuckle from Kakarot. "Now, in these tunnels, there is a jewelry box that holds the key to going on to the third trial; two of which are being guarded by Gildarts and Ivan. Bring the box back to me and you become S-Class," he said.

Immediately, all four members of Fairy Tail began running in the direction Makarov pointed in. The Saiyan and the she-devil were in the lead until they reached the three paths Makarov spoke of.

"Which way should we go?" Erza asked, examining the three tunnels.

Kakarot raised his chin, sniffing the air to find the scent of Gildarts as Macao and Wakaba caught up. He turned to the first hole. He smelled the air around it, nothing. He went on to the second, Ivan, the third had Ur,. "C'mon, it's this one." He started towards the fourth hole.

"Wait, how do you know?" Erza asked skeptically, but not wanting to doubt the Saiyan.

"My nose can pick up scents your nose can't. The first tunnel is tainted Ivan's scent," he lied easily. "And the second one has no smell. The third has Ur's, so it's only safe to assume that this is the one with Gildarts," he said, starting towards Gildarts.

Kakarot smirked when they entered the tunnel, sealing themselves inside by a magic barrier that was just like the one that sealed them in the first cave.

"D'ya hear that?" Wakaba chuckled, looking over at Macao.

"Those two should've taken the easy way out," Macao said, running into the second tunnel with Wakaba.

Kakarot began snickering, having heard the two men talking. "Those fools really fell for that. I can't believe it," he laughed.

"What?" Erza asked curiously.

"I just lied about who's in the first two tunnels. Let's just say that those two are on their way to meet Ivan," he said.

"Oh my," Erza suppressed a giggle.

"Alright, c'mon, we're almost there." Kakarot started jogging after a while.

They reached an opening in the cave and saw Gildarts standing in the center, his cloak swaying gently from the current that went through the area.

"So you actually made it, huh?" Gildarts asked. "I didn't think any of you would make it this far," he said.

"Well, that just goes to show that you shouldn't underestimate a Saiyan," Kakarot replied, still standing next to Erza.

He felt only one emotion swirling around inside of him as he locked eyes with Gildarts. Excitement rushed throughout him. He'd finally get the rematch he deserved and he'd be impressing Erza at the same time; something that recently became something he cared about doing.

"So, are we gonna fight or have a staring contest?" Kakarot asked, already mentally prepared for the battle.

Gildarts nodded.

"Stay outta this," Kakarot ordered Erza. The girl nodded, already knowing he'd say that. Stretching his hand outward, Kakarot formed a weak Ki blast in his hand and launched hit at Gildarts.

The man prepared to disassemble the attack by holding out his hand, but the Ki ball swerved and exploded against the ground instead, surprising Gildarts. The explosion that followed gave Kakarot the chance to speed around and deliver a quick elbow to Gildarts' back, sending the father of Cana into the cave wall.

Kakarot smirked, believing that he may have become stronger than he thought; however, his smirk washed away and was replaced by a scowl of annoyance when Gildarts emerged unharmed from a pile of ruble that was created by the Ace of Fairy Tail using crash magic to cushion the blow.

"I got to admit, you surprised me," Gildarts said.

"There's a lot more where that came from," Kakarot bragged.

Erza watched as Kakarot charged forward and started landing blows on Gildarts. The Saiyan's armor immediately shattered at the first of Gildarts' attacks. But, that didn't stop Kakarot from attacking and landing blows against the man.

The tenacity Kakarot fought at was amazing. She never witnessed such determination in the way someone fought, except; maybe in Natsu and Gray whenever they fought.

She was a little disappointed that he told her not to join in on the fight even though they'd stand a better chance together. Well, it's not like she wanted to fight against the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, but Kakarot's confidence was infectious. He made her feel like absolutely anything was possible.

Kakarot ducked under a punch and kicked Gildarts' feet from under him, bringing the tall man down. In one fluid motion, Kakarot knocked Gildarts back into a wall.

"Give up," Kakarot breathed out, a little out of breath. "I'm the clear superior," he pointed out.

"Not yet," Gildarts said, standing back up, a little hurt. He moved forward, intending to quickly win with a powerful punch. When he reached the Saiyan, he punched to the stomach, earning a surprised look from Kakarot. Then he noticed that his fist went clean through the Saiyan. It was sticking out of his back! The man gasped in shock before stumbling back. "N-no way," he said.

Erza started to have a similar reaction but she saw a second Kakarot behind Gildarts, charging energy for an attack. She felt relieved to see that he was perfectly fine.

When the image of Kakarot began flickering away, Gildarts gasped. "What the?"

"Behind you, fool!" Kakarot yelled, sending both hands forward. Two attacks spiraled around each other before impacting on Gildarts' turned back.

Gildarts cloak and shirt were reduced to ash when the smoke cleared. But Kakarot didn't care, he was already building up power for his next attack.

The Saiyan then sent out a volley of attacks at Gildarts. But this time, the S-Class mage was prepared and used a disassembly spell that divided the scattered shots into several smaller pieces before continuing towards Kakarot.

The Saiyan dodged the attack, not wanting to know what would happen if it hit him.

_'Damn… this guy isn't defeated yet and I already spent nearly a quarter of my energy fighting him,'_ Kakarot thought, thinking of a way to catch Gildarts off guard. Then it hit him. Speed! He had the speed advantage against Gildarts.

He began dashing to different areas around them. He was moving faster than before, so he surprised both Erza and Gildarts. But the surprises didn't stop there. He started moving so fast that he was invisible to them and all that could be heard was the occasional sound of his feet touching the ground. But even that seemed to vanish when Kakarot started going faster.

'_Where did he go?' _Erza asked herself, looking around for the Saiyan. Her untrained eyes couldn't even pick up the faintest blurs.

Gildarts was having a similar problem. He could sometimes catch a very subtle glimpse of Kakarot, but not even he could keep up with the amazing speed the Saiyan was moving at.

Then, like a wrecking ball, Kakarot appeared, head-butting Gildarts. The S-Class mage was rocked by the blow, spewing blood everywhere. Taking advantage of this, Kakarot brought his knee up to Gildarts chin before the Ace punched him in the nose, breaking it.

The Saiyan flipped back and did several hand-spring backflips to distance himself from Gildarts, watching as the orange-haired man smiled lightly.

At first, he had fleeting feeling that Gildarts wasn't even trying, but then he realized that the man was trying when Kakarot drew blood.

"Kakarot, you're are probably one of the most skilled fighters I've ever battled against," Gildarts said. "You're powerful, cunning, and brave; all of which are some qualities of S-Class mages."

"How much power are you using, Gildarts?" Kakarot asked.

"Around sixty, maybe seventy percent," Gildarts answered.

"Show me," Kakarot requested. "Show me your full-power, and I'll show you mine," he said.

Gildarts began to build up his power, creating a pressure in the room. His body started glowing white, expanding into an aura, all while making the ground shake uncontrollably. Light started shooting out of him, illuminating the entire area in its glow.

Kakarot was easily able to keep himself from being thrown back from the winds Gildarts was creating. His hair whipped back violently as he took in Gildarts' more intimidating appearance. Then, he smirked.

"Is that all you've got?" The Saiyan took a stance. "You're in a world of hurt if that's it," he said, starting to build the rest of his power up. It wasn't the fancy light show that Gildarts' was, but it still did it's purpose of making him stronger.

Gildarts said nothing as he continued showing Kakarot the true extent of his power. As Kakarot began to build power, he narrowed his eyes a little, making the Saiyan pause to rethink his plan of action.

_'Blasts won't work on him unless I'm behind him, or too close for him to dodge,' _Kakarot thought. '_I will have to beat him into submission!'_ He sprang forward, at speeds Erza couldn't follow.

Once he reached Gildarts, he punched the man, sending the Ace to the wall of the cave. He followed up by zooming over and starting to punch and kick at his still form with thunderous impacts.

Gildarts was unfortunately slower than Kakarot, but when he did manage to land a hit, it rocked Kakarot's entire world, sending the Saiyan to the cave's ceiling.

It was the hardest Kakarot has ever been hit in his entire life and it really stung. Gildarts had delivered an upper cut to him, and he was still a little dazed. He kept himself from the ground by flying, trying to regain his bearings.

"Let's see you take this one on," Kakarot said once he was better. He cupped his hands in front of him and began gathering energy there. He put forward as much energy as possible, and making it look like a serious threat by expanding it. "If you move, it'll blow up this entire mountain, if you try to disassemble it, I'll blow it up and make it destroy the entire mountain!" he yelled.

_'He's bluffing,'_ Gildarts thought, not completely sure if he was right.

_'H-he wouldn't,'_ Erza thought. '_Please, Kakarot, don't…'_

"Here!" Kakarot threw the attack forward. In the next instant, when Gildarts couldn't see him, he dashed around and mule-kicked Gildarts up towards the attack.

"What?!" Gildarts questioned in panic. But it was too late, he was caught in the explosion. He hadn't anticipated Kakarot to attack in such a manner.

That last attack pretty much did the last of Kakarot's power in.

_'Yup, I won.'_ He grinned when he saw Gildarts fall to the ground, seemingly unconscious. _'I am… the strongest._' He closed his eyes.

Erza ran over to Kakarot's side, seeing if he were okay.

"Don't coddle me," Kakarot told her, exhausted from overdoing it.

"You won," Erza told him, smiling when she looked over to see Gildarts, who was just getting up. He had some serious wounds, non-lethal but close. Erza's smile washed away.

Kakarot stood, not liking the look on her face. His eyes travelled to Gildarts and his breathing hitched. "N-no," he panted, not noticing that Gildarts had returned to being normal. His power was so low, he couldn't do anything. And Gildarts looked like he could put up a decent fight.

"Kakarot, you've done very well," Gildarts praised, staggering in his step towards the two teens.

Kakarot fell onto his rear, his eyes fixed warily on Gildarts. He was certain Gildarts was going to beat him, it's what the Saiyan would do to any of his opponents. But to think that Gildarts was in front of him while he was in such a pitiful state, it unnerved him - no, it brought fear to him.

"This feeling that you have now… is fear," Gildarts said, looking Kakarot in the eyes. "But fear is not evil, Kakarot. It exist to for you know your own weakness. If you know your weakness, Kakarot, you can become strong and gentle, which I know you can do. I've seen how you've changed over the years, and I know you'll continue to change," he told him. "That is what is necessary to becoming an S-Class." He smiled. "And as long as you know this… you pass, Kakarot." He reached into his cloak and pulled out the jewelry box and reached out for Kakarot to accept it.

Kakarot looked at the box. Gildarts was offering him the box, even though he failed… miserably? It was another blow to his pride. 'He pities me,' he thought, cringing. 'Am I pitiful?' he asked himself. His body was proof to him that he was. He was injured and beaten, again. If only he won - if only Gildarts was the one in this pitiful state.

A thousand thoughts buzzed around in his mind. He began thinking of how if he used the might Oozaru form, maybe that could've crushed Gildarts and he could've avoided looking so weak. Maybe if he caught Gildarts by surprise, he could've used his ultimate move.

All thoughts turned to those of anger as he spat a glob of blood off to the side.

"I don't need your pity. You look down at me as though I'm weak," he finally started. "I can't be weak, my father and my entire race is counting on me to become strong enough to defeat Freeza," he said. "B-but all my… training- pushing my body to its limit- I'm still no match for your… magic." He cringed. "I'm not even a wizard - what am I doing here?" he asked, standing up. He had angry tears threatening to escape his eyes.

"You're here because you are on a path to strength," Gildarts told him. "But your path is not an easy one. That's why you must work hard and never give up. Because when you reach your goal, you'll look back and be proud of yourself to see that you made it after all your grueling challenges," he said.

Kakarot looked back to the box. He slowly realized that he wasn't being offered the box out of pity, it was being given to him because he earned it.

_'I earned it,_' he thought, grasping the box. This was truly one of the only things he's ever earned outside of a job request. "Fine," he grumbled, walking away. He stopped at the entrance to the cave and looked over to Erza.

"Maybe next time you'll let me help you?" she asked hopefully.

Kakarot sighed, hating being reminded of his defeat so soon after it occurred. "Yeah, probably," he said.

"What's in the box?" Erza asked, changing the subject. She sensed some bitterness in his voice at his reply and wanted to avoid the subject.

Kakarot tossed her the box, wincing as he did so. He had some shattered ribs, nothing major, he told himself. He looked back to see that she hadn't opened the box yet.

"I can't open it," she answered his unspoken question.

Kakarot frowned, taking the box to examine it. It looked like it was nothing special. He tried opening it, earning the same result as Erza. "It must be a magic box," he deduced.

"I think the last trial is getting this thing back to Gramps," he said. "I guess I'll become an S-Class after all," he laughed humorlessly. "And I guess I have you to thank for that," he said.

"Why's that?" Erza quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't think I would've passed the second trial if it wasn't for you," he told her. "Puzzles are stupid," he said.

"I guess I have to thank you, too," she said, smiling at him.

"Huh? What for?" It was his turn to look confused.

"I got to see what the S-Class Trials were like before Mira." She grinned triumphantly. "She won't see what's coming if we ever get chosen to be in the same trials," she said.

"Ha! Now why is that not surprising?" He smiled dryly.

* * *

Back at the battle scene, Gildarts fell over, clutching his face in pain. "D-darn kid, breaking my nose… what the hell's wrong with him?" He rolled over a few times, writhing in pain. "Was he trying to kill me!?"

* * *

On the rest of the way back, Kakarot listened while she listed how much she would rub it in Erza's face when she became S-Class. They exited the mountain and went down to the camp where they saw all the participants that lost sitting together with Master Makarov.

"Kakarot, you dirty trickster!" Wakaba yelled when he saw the banged up Saiyan.

"He has the box!" Macao observed, gasping.

"Then that means…" Reedus drew out.

"Congratulations, Kakarot." Makarov stood from his position on a rock. "You're the youngest to ever pass the S-Class Promotion Trials," he declared. There was a brief round of cheers from those present. "You are now one of three and as of now, allowed to go on S-Class quest." He grinned. "Tell me, how did you get past the lava pit?" he asked.

Kakarot looked questioningly to Erza. She had the same puzzled look as him. He shrugged, looking back to Makarov. "Eh?"

"Wait, so you didn't go to through the first path?" Makarov asked.

"No. I fought Gildarts," he said, shocking all of them as he started towards the train station.

* * *

Kakarot was the first person off of the train. But he wasn't in a hurry to get home, he was going to the guild to gloat to Laxus about him becoming S-Class.

Reaching the guild, he kicked the doors open, stopping all ruckus and bringing all eyes to him. He put on his smirk and walked in with a higher than usual air of confidence. He swaggered over to Laxus, who was leaning against one of the wooden beams near Cana and the other kids. He stopped a few feet in front of the secret Dragon Slayer. His smirk broadened when Laxus' eyes widened.

"No… you really won?" the son of Ivan Dreyar asked.

"Of course," Kakarot answered, earning gasps of shock from all the other guild members that listened in on the conversation. "Who did you think would win?" he asked rhetorically.

"Oh, so cool!" Natsu ran over to the Saiyan. "How'd you win? I bet you used that fairy attack," he said.

"Hear me, Laxus?" Kakarot turned to the older teen. "You're gonna have to follow my lead," he said.

"You only won because I wasn't there. The old man didn't choose me because he didn't think I was ready," he said bitterly. "So get all your jokes for the year out of the way."

"Oh? Did you expect me to come here and gloat about how much better I am than you?" Kakarot inquired. "To say that I've accomplished what you've been dreaming for the past few years?"

"Watch it," Laxus warned.

"Or what, you'll beat me up?" Kakarot asked, the rest of the guild going about their normal business. "You gonna challenge an S-Class, junior?"

Tension began to rise at an alarming rate. Kakarot was smirking at him a little too cockily, making Laxus' lightning cackle a little around him.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Kakarot said. "I have few broken ribs, I'll fight you when I get better," he told him, turning to Erza and Mira. "I'll see you when I return." He half waved, leaving them to figure out who he was waving at before walking away.

Once he left, Kakarot floated over to his house. He landed to open the front door, catching a glimpse of the sky. It was cloudy. _'Is it about to rain_?' he asked himself, opening the door.

_**~several hours later~**_

"Man, Kakarot sure does know how to raise the bar for these little ones," Macao said, already over his defeat at the S-Class trials.

"Yeah, look at 'em, Kakarot's got them more riled up than usual," Wakaba commented.

"That's because they strive to become as- if not- greater than Kakarot," Makarov told them. "His recent accomplishment helps them believe that they will become strong. And so they will," he said. And one by one, each of the younger members went home.

* * *

Kakarot stood on top of his house like a statue, basking in the rain that was heavily pouring down on him. It was cold - only colder from the wind - but he didn't care. He had the entire day's events playing over and over in his mind, starting with the arrival at the train station.

After he played it over a few times, he came to the conclusion that magic was superior to his own power. And that made him want the power. He knew of how to attain it, so it wasn't like he was incapable of learning and mastering it.

In order to wield Magic, one must use "Magic Power" in their body. Something he did not utilize; he used Ki. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Eternano. Every mage has a container of sorts inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. But if it were to become empty, Eternano would come from the atmosphere and enter the Mage's body and their "Magic Power" would be gradually returned to normal. That was not the same for his Ki. It built itself up over time.

He knew that to use magic, he had to believe in his heart that he could learn. It was simple. 'If you can believe in the way of the natural world, trust in yourself, and learn to live in harmony with both, you will easily master the power of magic. Just let your heart be your guide.' Makarov told him that thousands of times.

But he was stuck with the same problem of not knowing what type of magic to learn or who to learn it from. But he did know that if he could learn and master the art, it would make facing Freeza easier.

_'I wonder… how long will it take until I'm strong enough to kill Freeza?_' he asked himself. He never wished more for at least one member of his race to be alive. His father. His brother. His mother. The King. The Queen. The General. A soldier. Anyone that could help guide him.

It was the loneliness that got to him more than anything. Plus the burden of avenging them all. He wondered if they were really watching over him. If so, have they witnessed his humiliating defeat at the hands of Gildarts? Now he began to feel the shame of his defeat as if he was watched by his parents. What would Bardock and Gine say if they saw him beaten? Would they scold or disown him?

He nearly shuddered at that thought. That was the absolute last thing he wanted to happen. Being disowned… that would be a fate worse than death, to him. He only knew his parents for a short period of time during his first three years of life. They seemed like good people, but his mother told him that all Saiyans did horrible things. He knew the horrible things they've done; purging planets, killing for sport, etc..

_'Should I be like them? Is that how they became strong? Killing people?'_

He closed his eyes, ridding himself of such dark thoughts. In lieu of that, he thought of another possible way his parents could've reacted to his loss. Would they be encouraging to him - tell him things to keep him motivated? It wasn't hard to imagine what they'd say if they saw him. _'You can do it, Kakarot'_ and '_Never give up_' came to mind. He smiled at the thought.

* * *

Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna all walked together to their home after spending the day at the guild.

"Make sure to get plenty of rest," Mira told her younger siblings. "We're going on a job tomorrow and I don't need you getting hurt from you being tired," she said.

"W-wait, aren't you going to cook?" Elfman asked.

"Elf didn't eat at the guild, Mira," Lisanna said.

"Fine, he can cook whatever is in the house," Mira said. "Just go to bed early."

"R-right," Elfman agreed.

"Now let's hurry up, the rain is getting worse," Mira said, starting to quicken her pace.

The three basically jogged down the street their home was on and upon reaching their home, the two younger siblings entered first. Mira was going to enter, but a flash of lightning danced across the sky, lighting up the area.

It only lasted a second, but she clearly saw it. It was him; but really his shadow. It stretched into her line of sight. She looked up and saw the Saiyan standing on his house, brooding, staring up at the sky.

"Kakarot."

He could practically hear his mother calling out to him. He opened his eyes to see a bolt of lightning streak across the sky before closing them again to picture his mother again.

"Kakarot!"

He opened his eyes. That voice wasn't his mothers but it was familiar. Perhaps he was hallucinating, no one should be up at this hour. He closed his eyes once more.

"Are you ignoring me!?"

He opened his eyes once more and looked around for the source of the voice. He turned to see Mira staring up at him from the ground. By the look of things, Elfman and Lisanna were already inside their home. He flew down and landed next to her.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Why were you on the roof of your house? Are you trying to catch a cold?" she asked.

"Saiyans don't catch '_colds_', girly," Kakarot answered. "And I didn't think you cared so much," he said, smirking a little.

"I don't care about you," she said. "You just look stupid up there. It really makes the area look poor." She frowned.

Kakarot looked away, into the Strauss household. He saw Elfman and Lisanna peeking at them from behind a couch. He waved to Lisanna before turning his attention back to Mira.

"You shouldn't lie; that doesn't set a good example for those two." He pointed towards the younger siblings.

"Tsk. What would you know?" Mira asked bitterly.

The Saiyan turned away from her. "I'm not in the mood to argue," he told her. "Maybe tomorrow or whenever I see you again, but, for now, if why I was out here was what concerned you, you may be glad to know that I'll be on my way," he said, walking away.

"Bye, Kakarot!" Lisanna called from within the home.

The Saiyan waved over his shoulder, not bothering to look back. He had some other thoughts on his mind. He needed to get stronger. Perhaps some training would do him some good.

* * *

**AN: S-Class trial was pretty lame, yeah, I know. I honestly couldn't come up with something cooler than that, though. Anyways… I forgot what I was going to say, so next time or until I remember and edit this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

The fight between Kakarot and Gildarts could probably be called a tie by some when the conditions both Fairy Tail members were in were compared, but, the fact that Kakarot couldn't get up after it all told him he was the loser. Gildarts was strong on a ridiculous level, but Kakarot was also on that level. And after this last battle, Kakarot was sure he would become stronger than Gildarts. Plus, he had the added bonus' of fighting Gildarts and then healing from his injuries, which he was still doing. By the time Gildarts was healed, Kakarot will have already gained more power.

When he returned to the guild, he quickly acquired the second set of armor, and scouter from the pod. As it turned out, it wasn't an exact copy of the previous armor. This one had blue spandex, with white gloves and boots, and white and gold armor. That didn't disturb him, he even thought it was cooler than his old armor.

Upon leaving the basement with his stuff, he had seen Natsu observing him from a distance. He slightly expected that since he told Natsu to not follow him into the basement. He, however, was not expecting what awaited him at the bar. As soon as he walked up to Makarov and asked for a job, he was given an earful from Makarov.

But it was no problem for him, he was usually able to talk his way out if it was just Makarov. If Porlyusica was there, it would be a different story.

"So you're telling me… that even with broken ribs and other injuries, you still find it necessary to go on a job, all for the purpose of being even stronger than Gildarts when he gets better?" Makarov questioned his explanation for wanting to go on a job. "You could easily damage yourself even more," he said.

"It's not like I can't take care of myself. I almost beat Gildarts, and he goes on S-Class Jobs all the time, and never returns with even one scratch," Kakarot said, not wanting to be lectured. "And it's not like I'm hurt anymore," he added. "I've healed on my own," he lied. He was actually still very hurt. "Thanks for the concern, though."

There was a few moments of silence. Makarov nodded, relenting a little. But the concern was still evident on his face.

"Gramps, I'm fine. This is just who I am. Quit worrying about me like that. I'm not a weakling, you know. Now, I'm gonna go on that S-Class Job now," he announced, starting to walk out of Makarov's Guild Master room where they were.

"Hold on a second, Kakarot," Makarov interrupted, serious. "Do you wish to leave the guild?" he asked seriously.

"Why would you ask that?" Kakarot asked, turning back to Makarov completely.

"I feel… like you feel that you're hindered here at the guild," Makarov said.

"Nonsense," Kakarot said, brushing off Makarov's concerns. "I've realized… previously, after some observation, that there is nothing wrong with caring for people and being cared for in return. At first, I barely wanted anything to do with the lot of you, I feigned feelings around all of you because I only wanted to be strong. But now… I want to be a part of this guild… a part of this family," Kakarot said, looking up.

"So what you're saying is… you love your friends and family here at Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked, tearing up. He was swelling inside with love. One thing he was grateful for, was when one of the children he took in expressed their love. That's one thing Laxus quit doing long ago.

"Yeah, yeah, call it that if you want." The Saiyan blushed, turning away to hide it. "I'll be going now," he said, leaving the room.

Kakarot walked out and was greeted with… "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu punching him in the face, only surprising him a little.

"Not bad, Natsu," Kakarot complimented, removing Natsu's fist from his face. "I can tell that you're getting stronger.

"Kakarot, fight me!" Natsu demanded.

The little Dragon Slayer was sent crashing across the guild, ultimately into Gray, resulting in a fist fight between the two.

"Kakarot, welcome back," Erza said to him, referring to his long absence.

"Yeah, I'm back," he replied blandly.

"So does that mean you won't be leaving out of the blue for long periods of time?" Erza asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"It doesn't seem like I be gone for long," Kakarot said, rubbing his chin. "I think we have two different concepts of time," he theorized. "But I guess it doesn't matter since I won't be going anywhere for as long as I have been," he said.

"Whatever you say." Erza smiled.

"What, you don't believe me?" Kakarot asked. "I'm hurt… Anyways, I have something I need to go on that job before I run into Ur," he said, turning away.

The Saiyan grabbed the job chosen for him before reading it:

'Kill dozens of monsters that are localized in a cove near lake Neathdote… Simple,' he thought, walking over and flipping over the railing of the second floor. He flipped a few times before landing near the bar.

"Kakarot, what kind of job did you get?" a notably bruised Natsu asked, walking up to the Saiyan.

"It's a request to kill some monsters," Kakarot answered, looking at Natsu. "No, you can't go," he answered the next thing that was sure to come out of Natsu's mouth.

"Why not?"

"You'll simply get in the way," Kakarot answered.

"In other words," Mira cut in, bringing both boy's attention to her. "He doesn't want you to see what he'd going to do to those monsters," she said, smirking at Kakarot.

Kakarot returned the smirk before turning to leave. "No, it's actually because I can't have him go dying on me," he said silently, surprising some. He would allow

* * *

Moments after Kakarot left, Natsu grinned ear-to-ear as he made his way towards the basement doors, trying to be discreet as possible, even though it was completely obvious.

Everyone in the thirteen-and-younger group looked to him, a deadpanned look at his idiocy. When he entered and didn't come out, the youngsters all followed him inside.

Led by Erza, the kids found themselves staring at Natsu, who was staring at a spherical object.

"Natsu, what are you do-"

Erza's question was cut-off when Natsu accidentally jumped, pressing the near invisible button that opened the ship. Erza startled him, making him react in such a way.

"It's Kakarot's ship," Cana told everyone.

Gray, grateful that Kakarot actually wasn't here, walked over and touched the pod. _'Yeah, I'm touching your ship. What are you gonna do about it?'_ he asked himself.

"Natsu." Erza towered over the now cowering Dragon Slayer. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I-I, thi- this thing is so cool!" Natsu exclaimed, turning to look at the inside of the pod. He jumped inside, sitting on the strange seat.

"Natsu, get out. This doesn't belong to you!" Erza told him, moving to hit him.

"What does this button do?" Natsu narrowly avoided the punch, pushing a green button on the dash.

Most of everyone crowded around to see what would happen, very curious to know what the technology would do.

A screen immediately turned when he touched the button. Natsu slightly flinched when that happened.

"Alright, Natsu, get out!" Erza grabbed him by the face, forcing him out. "You shouldn't meddle with other people's belongings," she reprimanded.

"She's only saying that because she loves Kakarot," Gray muttered, earning a glare from Erza.

Mira frowned, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Now, let's all get back upst-" Erza was cut-off once more. This time by an unfamiliar voice.

All eyes looked back to the pod, which was now playing an automated message.

There was a image of a woman that looked very sad. She was wearing the similar type of armor Kakarot was wearing.

_"Kakarot, I'm afraid your father was right,"_ the womansaid. _"Freeza is here to destroy our planet." _A tear trickled down the woman's face. "_Remember what we told you, Kakarot. Your big brother Raditz will be there to get you… if he's not killed by Freeza."_ She let tears roll down.

The kids were shocked into silence by this. They all knew of Freeza, and the destruction of Kakarot's home world, but they never knew of Raditz, or of this automated message.

_"Be strong, Kakarot. Train so you can become strong enough to defeat Freeza. Start a new life there and, maybe, start a new family. Don't go down a dark path, Kakarot. The Saiyans were bad; we're all going to hell. I don't want that for you. Don't be like us. And know that I'll always be looking after you… because I love you, K-_" There was a flash of light, then an explosion that cut off the feed.

There was complete silence, enabling the kids to hear the normal ruckus of the guild above. That was Kakarot's mother just now. That message (that now started over) was the final words from Kakarot's mother. It felt strange for them to have been witness to it; like, they weren't supposed to find out about it, ever. But, at the same time, it let some have an even deeper understanding for Kakarot and the Saiyan race.

'_Maybe they weren't the stone-cold killers Kakarot said they were. No cold person could ever cry like that_,' Erza thought. And seeing this actually saddened her, and made her appreciate him even more - if possible.

Mira looked away, slightly wavering eyes. If Kakarot loved his parents the way she loved hers, she knew the pain he had inside. But, unlike her, he actually saw his mom get wiped out in the blink of an eye.

It was a cruel thing to do for anyone watching, taking someone's life in a way that made that person seem so insignificant. It wasn't like Freeza personally killed Gine, which probably would've seemed worse, he ended her life without even knowing her, seem like nothing more than an insect. That was another insult to Kakarot and his race.

One couldn't help but to feel sad for him. Sure, all the kids at Fairy Tail were without parents, but none of them could ever know what it's like to be the last of their race. But, all could relate in a small way.

_'His mom probably couldn't have followed him here, because it probably would've looked suspicious_,' Gray thought. _'Knowing that the planet could've been destroyed, she stayed to keep him safe. That's the same selflessness Ur was showing when facing Deliora._' He looked away.

Levy shed a few tears. She was sensitive, give her a break. This type of stuff got to her.

Natsu felt really bad for his friend. Kakarot always held himself in such a high way, that anyone that looked at him would not be able to tell if the Saiyan was hurt by something. He grumbled something inaudible as he pushed the button that turned the ship on. He didn't like watching Kakarot's mom get destroyed over and over. It made him think about what happened to Igneel. Was his adoptive father killed?

The kids wordlessly started back up the stairs.

* * *

Natsu and Gray got into a fight soon after getting back upstairs, from Gray complaining about the new mood thanks to Natsu. That resulted in Erza stepping in to stop the fight. When both protested and challenged her to fight, she proceeded to beat them up. Gray was able to cope with his loss easily, Natsu; however, angrily took some rope, wood, paper, and two drawing of Erza and Gray to the east forest where he made a little target out of the pictures for his fists. While he was letting off steam, an egg fell from the tree he was using.

Assuming it was a dragon's egg, he took it to the guild so he could get Makarov to hatch it with a spell. After a slight scolding from the Master about how using magic for such a thing would shame the miracle of life, and Erza telling him the same thing in simpler terms, he decided that he would hatch the egg.

Lisanna took it upon herself to offer help in hatching the egg since Natsu obviously didn't know anything about it. Together, they started playing house with both of them as the parent and the egg as their unborn baby.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Kakarot closed his eyes, turning away from the townsfolk. "You people don't want me fight those creatures because you think I'm not old enough?" he asked.

"It's nothing personal, lad. Many experienced wizards have been killed taking on this job," Chief Mordib told him. "We would like to pay you-"

"If I'm killed by some stupid monsters, I don't deserve to live," he said. "I'm a Saiyan; a member of the mightiest race in the universe!" the warrior declared. "I will find these creatures and I will pulverize them," he swore, turning away. "Do not underestimate me. Have the reward ready for when I return," he said, taking to the air.

With the wind rushing against his face, Kakarot flew through the air until he reached his location. He floated over the lake, observing it for a few moments before floating down to find the cove he was supposed to clear out. The lake didn't really look like a lake, for it resembled a bowl with water that was only halfway filled.

It was tedious to look for it because the land mass around the lake looked the same all around. It wasn't after he saw a couple of signs that he flew over to an obscured opening on the side.

He flew in, ignoring the signs placed by the locals to keep people from entering further into the danger zone, and instead, observed his surroundings. Water was the same height as it was in the lake but it seemed to be very, disgustingly murky. Plant life hung from the ceiling of the cove, easily blending in with the dozens of spikes and jagged rocks that protruded from the ceiling.

"Humph." He crossed his arms, seeing no monsters. 'This better not be some lame trap,' he thought, knowing that this is the type of stunt the lower members of the human race would pull.

Then, a magic circle appeared above the water, and, out of nowhere, a huge monkey-like beasts that were six-feet tall and easily over three-hundred pounds jumped up at him from the water. That was followed up by several more of these things coming up from the water, growling as they did so.

Kakarot, distracted by checking out the alarming number of them, was struck across the face by the first one. The sucker punch left a gash on his cheek that quickly started dripping blood. Still startled, Kakarot was unprepared for the monkey that bit his left arm. He was hit one more time from behind before he finally started fighting back.

He expertly kicked one in the throat before ducking under a bite that was aimed for his throat. He punched up, killing the creature instantly before swinging around and backhanding one away.

He backed away, taking the time to scrutinize the creatures. They were lanky, monkey in appearance with a mix of something unnatural, giving them a human-like face. Their eyes glowed bright red, a crimson color that matched the fur at their hands and tails' tips.

In the next instant, one rushed at him, encouraging the rest to follow.

Monkey see, monkey do.

Kakarot fired a blast at point-blank at the closest one to him, frying it instantly. He flew up, dodging the rest before firing a blast that detonated upon touching one, killing most of them instantly.

More growls and snarls echoed throughout the cove before the tailed beasts began a metamorphosis, transforming into something more. The Saiyan watched amusedly as this occurred, unknowing of the danger that would soon follow.

'_Did I hit them so hard they're having seizures?_' he inwardly chuckled. His assumption was proven wrong when he was tackled by the first to complete the transformation, now looking like a gorilla. 'What the hell?…!' he thought in alarm, being hit repeatedly from the beast.

He was plunged under the disgusting water, where the movements of the magical monkeys were not hindered. And the water was completely different from any he ever touched before. It was probably from being home to these creatures. Darn magic swamp!

He grit his teeth when one of the beasts hit him. The ferociousness they attacked him at earlier was nothing in comparison to their current display. He had to use more power to stay ahead of them. He used his head to break the jaw of the one that had a hold of him.

He sprang from the water before kicking two away with both legs. Turning in the air, he corkscrewed around and hit another. Landing on a rock that protruded a few feet out of the water, he flipped back and elbowed one that popped up from the water behind him.

Now a little excited, he charged the remaining transformed beasts, only getting an injury for every five he killed until there were no more left. He panted lightly as he looked around for any that may have managed to sneak away from his brutal assault.

Not letting his guard down, he floated further into the cove until he was able to see a faint orange glow near the end. Venturing further in, he was almost surprised when more of the beasts sprouted from the water below, in their transformed state.

Summoning up a large amount of energy, he chanted the words to a new attack: "Fairy Attack: Desolation Bomb!" He threw both hands to either side of his body, sending a barrier of yellow Ki that killed all of them where they stood, and destroyed a large portion of the cave around him, destabilizing the area.

Having overdid it a little, he fell to the water, nearly out of energy. He started forward, still curious to see what the orange glow that wasn't destroyed by his attack was.

"Damn creatures… trying to freakin' kill me. Humph. That's why… I killed them first," he muttered darkly.

Kakarot looked over in time to dodge a claw strike that would've slit his throat. He fell back from surprise, now up to his chin in the water. He looked over to his left and saw the creature that dared to attack him. His eyes narrowed. This one was different from the rest. It was a solid brown from top to bottom, covering it completely.

Kakarot didn't react fast enough to move when the creature stabbed him through the shoulder with its teeth, piercing his chest and scratching his scapula.

He punched it with his good arm before it could do anything else to him, gouging it's left eye out and giving him time to remove the claw from his body. He looked it over, snarling at the sight of a green liquid dripping from it's point.

He fired another blast that pierced the beast's torso, making it rear back in pain and ultimately freeing Kakarot from it's pinning weight. Standing up, Kakarot punched went straight through the beast's stomach. It fell to the ground immediately.

"Monster," the creature surprised Kakarot with its croak.

"You can talk?" The Saiyan asked.

"Y-you killed my children," it said, weakly looking up at Kakarot. "Why?" It asked.

"I don't know - oh, wait! Yes I do. It's because those bastards tried to kill me," Kakarot replied. "You, too. You even attacked me without talking. If those freaks also knew how to talk, then they deserved to die. You didn't even ask why I came here," he said, frowning.

"W-why are you here?" it asked.

Kakarot held out his hand, his frown still on his face as he released a steady stream of energy out. He stopped when he ran out, falling to one knee. He spent the next few minutes catching his breath, trying to regain a little energy.

'_Kinda over did it, but that bastard deserved it,_' he thought, looking back to the orange glow that could now be seen as a orange ball sitting amongst a pile of rocks.

"Were… they guarding this thing?" he asked himself, picking up the ball.

He looked next to a mound of rocks, a red pole was leaning against it with an inscription beneath it.

'Something about a Monkey King,' Kakarot thought, looking the it over once. 'Never heard of a Sun Wukong.' He took the pole and its sheath in hand as he turned to leave. 'It doesn't matter now, these are mine,' he thought, grabbing the ball. 'I bet I can get a lifetime of food from selling 'em.' He managed to smirk despite his condition.

He thought about what Makarov would say when he saw him like this and grimaced. His ears were still ringing a little bit from the last time he was yelled at earlier that day. He cringed at the thought of Porlyusica's shrill voice yelling at him.

Slowly but surely, he made his way over back over to the town the request came from, all the while muttering about how he was unable to kill all the creatures with one blast. It was dumb because he should've been able to easily destroy them but he didn't know that they had magic that made their attack really powerful even though they were really weak.

If he were to know this, it would've been easy to know the reason why all those wizards perished against those beasts.

"Old man, hurry up and give me my reward so I can leave!" Kakarot barked out when he touched down in the middle of the town.

There were murmurings amongst the townsfolk about whether or not he truly defeated the monsters. But when the humans gathered around him, they saw all of his extensive injuries.

"Old man!" Kakarot bellowed. "I have not all day!" he barked.

"I'm here, I'm here," the man said, walking to the young Saiyan. "I'm very pleased to see that you made it out alive," he said. "But I must ask: did you truly defeat those horrible monsters?"

"I don't know if I should send you to the afterlife for asking me that… or if I should just beat you to near death," Kakarot said, miffed. "I killed every single one of those things. Go ahead, check for yourself; make it quick, I don't want to be here longer than I have to."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," the chief said, deciding to believe the boy.

Kakarot rolled his eyes, trying not to become angry. "Just pay me so I can leave," he said, exasperated.

"Very well," the chief sighed again. "Here you go." He handed Kakarot the jewel, all nineteen million.

Kakarot took his pay, not even bothering to count it before putting it in his bag. He couldn't even stand the smell of the people or the lake next to it. Little did he know, but this place would soon become widely known as a great resort thanks to him clearing out those monsters.

He flew, staggering in the air towards the guild. He had used up a lot of energy in that He was in the air for hours, nearly till dawn, until he landed in front of the building. He pushed the doors open, bringing all eyes to him.

"Oh, hey, Kak- Kakarot! What happened to you?!" Erza shouted in concern.

The Saiyan sighed when he saw that everyone was beginning to move towards him. He didn't need everyone trying to help him when there was practically nothing wrong with him!

"Kakarot, are you ok?" Cana asked worriedly, gasping at the amount of dry blood all over him.

"Your face," Erza gasped, stopping herself from tracing what she hoped wouldn't be a scar. "Is this all… your blood?" she asked, eyeing him in concern.

"No, not all of it," Kakarot answered.

"Then…" Elfman drew out, sweating a little nervously.

"Told you he didn't want you to see him slaughter some monsters," Mira told Natsu, snickering.

"I didn't slaughter them," he said, walking towards Makarov. "This is just blood from the first few I killed," he half lied. Some of it was his blood.

"So strong," Natsu commented, eyes filled with stars. Kakarot had failed to notice the egg in Natsu's arms.

"Gramps, the job was easy," Kakarot said, walking over to the bar. "But there was something different about those creatures I killed," he told him, rubbing his chin.

"What did they look like?" Makarov asked, skipping the congratulations.

"Monkey-men," Kakarot answered. "Easily killed…" Kakarot opened his bag to pull out the job request, giving Makarov a glimpse of the Dragonball at the same time.

"Kakarot, what is that?" Makarov asked, indicating the glow in the bag.

"Huh?" The Saiyan looked back up.

"In the bag, that glow," Makarov said.

"Oh, this?" Kakarot held up the ball. "I have no clue what it is. I found it in the same spot I killed all those monsters," he said. "Do you know?" he asked.

Makarov closed his eyes, showing that he was about to go in depth in a subject. "If I'm correct… that ball is one of the seven magical artifacts created by a god to grant he whoever collects all seven… one ultimate wish," Makarov said.

"One wish?" Kakarot asked. "What kind of wish?" Kakarot asked.

"Anything from fixing a stool to wishing the dead back to life," Makarov answered.

Kakarot was silent, his mind racing with the possibilities of this being real. If it were true, he'd be able to wish back his race - his parents!

"There are seven of these things?" Kakarot asked. _'And they're supposed to be scattered across the whole planet. I found this one by dumb luck, I doubt I'd be able to find the rest,'_ he thought, coming to his senses. There was no need to get his hopes up for something nearly impossible.

"Yes, seven in total," Makarov answered. "Legend has it: it will take anyone one-hundred years to collect all seven."

"I guess I'll keep this thing in case I find another," Kakarot mumbled. "Since you seem to be an expert on this kind of stuff… you wanna tell me who Sun Wukong was?" He pulled out the red pole.

Makarov's eyes widened. Kakarot was practically an architect today, finding relics and legendary items. "The Legendary weapon of Sun Wukong. How'd you get the Power Pole?!" he asked, a little surprised.

"Power Pole, eh? Same place I found that ball thing," Kakarot answered.

"Sun Wukong was considered a legendary warrior long ago, he used that _indestructible_ pole to defeat evil across the eastern countries, all during his journey west," Makarov explained.

_'Sun Wukong, not really interesting,_' Kakarot thought, turning away. "I'll be going home now," he announced.

"You should really head to Porlyusica's to get those wounds of yours checked," Makarov advised.

"Are you kidding me? I'd rather not," Kakarot said, looking like he walked in on said old lady in the shower.

"You're afraid of that old wrinkle sack?" Mira asked, laughing softly. "That's so cute," she said, her cheeks turning a light-pink shade.

"…" Kakarot didn't know how to respond to that. He turned away from her to walk away. Mira could be real creepy with the way she acted or worded her sentences, something he said before, and was sure to say again.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Erza asked the Saiyan.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Kakarot answered dully, tired of that question. "Most of these injuries will be gone by tomorrow," he said.

"Well, if you say so," Erza replied.

'_Man, what's up with everyone acting so weird?_' he asked himself.

Makarov saw some odd ooze on Kakarot's left arm as the Saiyan left. He frowned in worry. Yes, Porlyusica would definitely need to know of this.

* * *

Porlyusica sighed when she walked away from Kakarot's house. It's a good thing Makarov told her about the extensive injuries the Saiyan suffered, because she discovered that he had a poison in him. A poison that took a day or two to kill the infected person. She had no idea whether or not Kakarot would be effected since he was a Saiyan, but she gave the cure in him just to be sure. She would never admit it, but she actually did care for the Saiyan. She almost cracked a smile; she, who hated humans, actually cared for a boy that wasn't human, but worse; a Saiyan that enjoyed nearly everything she despised.

It was because she felt sympathy for him. He was but a young child when his parents and race were killed by some powerful monster, and he witnessed his own mother get… wiped away right then and there.

Porlyusica's belief was that Kakarot acted the way he did was because he was trying to fill a void inside him. That, or… it was natural for all Saiyans to behave that way.

_'That boy… he'll end up having an early death if he continues his path in blind arrogance_,' she thought, her ever present frown on her face. She sighed, shaking her head to rid herself of of such thoughts. Worrying about him would only put her in poor health.

* * *

Kakarot groggily woke up, rays of sunshine beaming through the shades in his window and reaching his eyes. He brought his right hand up to block the light. The sun was up before him, odd.

'_What the hell…?_' He looked at his hand. It was bandaged - his entire arm was bandaged!

Getting up, he started examining himself to see if there were any other changes since the night before. His entire chest, neck, arms, legs, and head was wrapped in bandages.

'_Someone… treated my injuries,_' he thought, looking around for a clue or note from who it was.

The lingering smell of medicine and disinfectant invaded his nostrils, making him flinch. He hated those smells, they made his nose tingle. Then, an underlying scent of the very familiar healer also met his nose. He paled.

'_Porlyusica was here?_' He checked to make sure that she was actually gone. 'I guess that makes sense.' He saw his armor and scouter discarded to the side.

He felt a little sore, but that didn't stop him from going over and picking up the scouter. The armor was easily placed on. He was grateful for it's malleability. He put the scouter, taking some time to get used to the vision.

A little under an hour later, Kakarot was in the guild watching Natsu carry around a giant egg. He licked his lips, hungry for some egg - dragon egg to be exact. Of course Kakarot knew all about the egg from Natsu. The boy couldn't help but tell the Saiyan all about it when Kakarot first entered the guild earlier in the day.

"I still say we should cook it," Gray said, sitting across the table from Kakarot.

"No-one wants to see you without your clothes, Gray," Kakarot lazily replied, frowning when he saw the ice mage in nothing but boxers. "It's not even okay when Ur does it," he said quietly.

"Agh!" Gray exclaimed, hurrying off to get clothes so he wouldn't make the Saiyan mad. Not that he feared the Saiyan, he was 'The Gray', after all. Today, he just preferred not to be severely hurt.

Cana sat next to Kakarot with Levy soon after. The Saiyan was absorbed in thought about food, not noticing them.

After some previous fiddling around with the scouter, Kakarot had managed to get it to detect incoming larger than average power-levels. It beeped, showing a power of one-fifty.

'_Laxus._' Kakarot smirked, moving his eyes to the guild doors just as said teen walked in. There was no other person besides Ur that it could be. Only few others in the guild had powers over one-hundred.

The older teen walked over, chuckling at the sight of the Saiyan. "What's wrong? S-Class jobs too much for you?" he jabbed.

"No, this is a result from holding back for a fair fight," Kakarot answered, not in the mood to jab back.

"Whatever. Er, what's that thing on your face?" Laxus asked, moving to let Makarov know he completed the job he was on.

"It's a scouter. It let's me detect people based off the amount power they have inside," Kakarot answered nonchalantly.

"Really?" Laxus questioned.

"Yeah, and I'll have you know… your power level right now is one-hundred and fifty," Kakarot replied.

"What's yours?" Laxus asked, receiving a nod of approval from Makarov.

"Thirty," Kakarot answered, looking up for any sort of reaction.

"Is that it?" Laxus asked, skeptically looking down at the Saiyan.

"I am holding back, if that's what you mean," the Saiyan said.

"I see. I am too," Laxus answered.

'The question is: how much are you holding back,' both thought at the same time as they started walking away from the table.

"Yo, Laxus!" Macao greeted when the two teens got near the older men's table.

"How was the job?" Wakaba asked, ash from his cigarette falling to the floor.

"It was whatever," Laxus answered, looking around.

"Oh, did you hear? Natsu found a dragon's egg," Macao said.

"A dragon's egg?" Laxus repeated, looking back. "Don't tell me you believe that garbage," he said. "You do know dragons aren't real, right?" he asked.

"Natsu said he was raised by a dragon, so why not believe?" Macao asked.

"Give me a break." Laxus rolled his eyes. There was nothing more ridiculous than that. "The kid is stupid."

"Oh, c'mon. Give 'em a break. They're kids. It's just make-believe," Wakaba said, defending the children. "Lisanna even made a cute little house to protect the egg," he said.

"You two are lame," Laxus began walking away.

"Oh, Kakarot." Wakaba looked to the Saiyan. "There's something master Makarov wants us to talk about with you," he said, gesturing from himself to Macao.

The Saiyan shrugged. "Later." He caught up to Laxus.

"What were you talking about?" Kakarot questioned, crossing his arms. "Dragons do exist. I saw one with my own eyes," he said.

"Yeah right," Laxus snorted.

"It was black with a blue pattern all over it," Kakarot explained. "I saw it on my way back from training that second time," he said. "I would've-"

The Saiyan was interrupted by the sound of wood snapping. He looked back and saw Mira standing before the table Macao and Wakaba, shaking in anger.

"Huh…?"

"She can't be friends with someone from Team Erza!" Mira exclaimed, clenching her fist angrily.

"You gonna go calm you girlfriend?" Laxus asked, snickering.

"Like I was saying," Kakarot started again, looking back to Laxus, seemingly not hearing the older boy's remark. "I would've hunted that thing and had it for dinner if it wasn't so big; I wasn't scared, the meat would've gotten rotten because I couldn't have been able to eat it all," he said, his left index finger up for emphasis.

Rotten meat was something he did not like.

"You're really serious about seeing a dragon?" Laxus asked.

"Why would I lie?" Kakarot questioned. "Besides, why would Dragon Slayer magic exist if there were never any dragons around?" he asked.

Laxus had to ponder that question for a while. 'Is it possible? Could dragons really exist?'

'_I wonder what dragons taste like,_' Kakarot wondered.

* * *

It rained that night, leaving Kakarot to brood in his house. He preferred not to get his hair wet, for it would ruin the bandages, and he'd rather stay away from Porlyusica instead of going to get new bandages.

Throughout the night, Kakarot heard Mira throw a fit because Lisanna was with Natsu. It was rather hilarious. Too bad it ended soon.

The following morning, Kakarot returned to the guild after showering eating and putting on only his Saiyan jumpsuit and boots and gloves. He now stood with Laxus off to the side, watching the day progress the way it normally did.

"Laxus, what are you always listening to?" Kakarot suddenly asked.

The older teen wordlessly handed over his headphones, letting the Saiyan hear the music. The Saiyan stayed silent for a few moments before handing them back. He nodded in approval with a small frown.

"Not bad," Kakarot said. "But music isn't really my thing."

"You should give it a try some day," Laxus suggested. "At my house, I listen to it before going to bed."

Further conversation was cut off when…

"All right!" Natsu busted through the guild doors, Lisanna close behind him. "Which one of you stole the egg!?" he demanded.

Kakarot rolled his eyes, amused by how quickly Natsu jumped to conclusions.

"Was it you?" Natsu asked Gray and Cana.

"No one wants your stupid egg," Gray answered, only in his underwear.

"I don't know anything about it," Cana said. "Gray, your clothes." She looked to the dark-haired boy.

The ice mage ran off to find his clothes.

"Laxus, was it you!?" Natsu asked the secret dragon slayer, having ran over when Cana replied.

"As if," Laxus scoffed. What would he want with an egg?

"Erza! It was you, wasn't it?" Natsu ran over to the red-haired girl, passing Kakarot because he knew the Saiyan wouldn't do that. Or, because he believed the Saiyan wouldn't do that.

"Don't jump to conclusions," Erza said. "It wasn't me," she told him.

"Mira, do you know where it is?" Lisanna asked her sister, grabbing the Saiyan's attention and bringing it to the Strauss sisters.

"Nope, afraid not," Mira said before turning to face Natsu. "Just admit it. You ate it, didn't you, pinky?" she teased him.

"Mira!" Erza frowned at her rival.

Natsu gasped before glaring at her. "That's it! You're going down!" He jumped at Mira.

"Bring it on, I'll skin you alive, twerp!" Mira threatened, grappling the boy.

Kakarot snickered at the display, amused by the entire scenario. He heard Wakaba complain about something before Makarov replied with some wisdom.

"Why are you so mean? I just want my egg," Natsu told Mira, tears forming after Erza broke them apart.

"C'mon," Gray said, noting his sad look.

"Awe, he's crying," Mira said. "How cute." Her cheeks turned a little pink. Kakarot was reminded of Mira's creepiness.

"I'm not crying!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu." Kakarot stopped the boy from crying with just his voice. "Calm down, I'm sure you'll find the egg or whoever took it; have patience."

"R-right." Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Now, I'll ask this one time: is there any among you that have the egg?" he asked.

There was a collective 'No' before the Saiyan looked to Natsu.

"There's your answer. It's nobody here," Kakarot told him. He walked back over to Laxus, just as Elfman walked in with the egg.

Kakarot was left unamused.

"That kid probably would've had an a anxiety attack if this other kid didn't show up," Laxus said, watching the exchange between Natsu and Elfman.

"He thinks it might be his dad's egg," Kakarot said.

"I told you the kid was stupid; guys don't give birth," Laxus snorted.

The Saiyan shrugged.

A few seconds later, the egg began cracking, earning gasps from those nearby.

"Now what?" Laxus looked to see what was going on.

Then…

A winged, blue cat popped out of the egg and started flying around with it's little, white wings.

"A cat!?"

It flew over to Natsu and landed on the dragon slayer's head.

"Aye!" It chirped in a cute little voice, raising it's right paw as well.

'_Well… I suppose it isn't something I can eat with it being so blue,_' Kakarot thought, his way of acknowledging these the cat was cute.

He moved a little closer after a while to get a better look. He saw how happy it made everyone with just it's presence. He smiled. The little creature had a way of warming a person's heart.

"Happy the Dragon!" Natsu began chanting, holding the cat up.

"It's not a dragon," Mira said.

"Happy, huh?" Kakarot began walking away, spending too much time in the overly cheerful zone. "This'll get old real quick," he muttered when the cat began saying "Aye".

"Kid."

He looked over to see Ur walking towards him. "Sup, Ice Queen," he greeted.

"I overheard Master Makarov asking Macao and Wakaba to talk to you," she said. "Knowing them, they'll probably fill your head with nonsense. Come with me." She started walking towards the guild doors.

'_I wonder what the big deal is about,'_ he thought, following her lead.

Walking out of the door, the two saw Gildarts walking towards the guild, presumably coming from his home since there wasn't a Gildarts Shift.

"You should come, too," Ur said, looking the man in the eye.

Gildarts quickly slicked his hair back and put on a charming smile, not noticing the half-pint next to Ur as he ogled her. "Hey there, Ur," he said in a real suave voice.

Kakarot frowned as Gildarts tried to put the moves on Ur. 'This guy… can't be serious,' the Saiyan thought.

"You fool, go try that with some other woman," Ur scoffed. "I need your help teaching this kid about what you want."

Gildarts looked down to Kakarot, finally noticing the Saiyan.

"Master Makarov says it's time for him to know," she said.

"Really? Hey, Kakarot, how old are you?" Gildarts asked.

"I'm thirteen," the Saiyan said, eyes narrowed slightly.

"I guess you're right," Gildarts told Ur. "I was his age when I found out. It's only natural," he said. "Hey, why don't you just let me handle it?" Gildarts volunteered.

Ur eyed him skeptically before nodding in agreement. "Fine, just don't fill his head with garbage," she warned.

"Hey, everything is gonna be fine," Gildarts thought, waving off her worries as he motioned Kakarot forward. "And maybe afterwards you and I could-"

She snorted in dismissal before turning away. Her and Gildarts? Pfft, as if. It'll never happen. She left, leaving Kakarot with Gildarts.

Ah, birds chirping, bees buzzing. Gotta learn about it at some point in life. It's just too bad he had to learn it from them.

* * *

The once feared and world renown Piccolo drew very close to being revived. Four of the seven Dragonballs have been collected and the man collecting them has found a different method to resurrect the King of Demons on his dark path of magic. That way, when he was brought back, Piccolo would be able to use the wish from the dragon to gain immortality or something else.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, there was a long wait. That's because I got grounded for something I said, wasn't allowed to use computer, phone, iPod, or anything for a two weeks. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed. Be sure to point out any mistakes, much appreciated, and I'd be happy if all followers would leave at least one review. **

**Kaos. My man, always with the cool ideas. **

**Anyways, for those fearing Kakarot believing Ki is weaker than magic, don't fret, he's simply in search for Power. **

**Ki Dalang Samezu- Nice idea of using Power Pole and Sun Wukong as a trigger. Hope you don't mind me using the idea in this story.**

**Have a great day, all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Kakarot squinted his eyes from his crouched position next to Gildarts, looking at a lake that was not too far from Magnolia. He absorbed everything Gildarts told him, mulling it over.

He had had a funny feeling that the 'talk' was going to be a boring lecture about respect and crap, which he thought he was doing a good job of showing.

However…

That all changed when Gildarts donned a perverted smile and showed him a foot tall poster of a naked woman in a very revealing pose. The conversation that followed was not one he would be forgetting any time soon.

"You're a pervert," Kakarot muttered, not taking his eyes off the lake. His opinion of the man flopped a little, but he still respected his strength.

"See, Kakarot, I've been with over a hundred different women," Gildarts bragged, brushing off the comment from the Saiyan. "But I remember the name of ever single one of them," he said.

"You make it sound like it's okay to go around doing… _that_ with every woman." Kakarot deadpanned.

"It is okay, as long as you have a mutual understanding with the woman that it's a one time thing," Gildarts explained, his index finger in the air.

"Really?" Kakarot looked skeptical. "Don't you think you should be married before doing _it_?" he asked.

"Uh, well, that's common to do so, yes," Gildarts agreed. "Heck, my first time was with my wife Cornelia, the only woman I ever loved," he sighed. "She broke up with me because I'm always gone for long periods of time on jobs," he explained.

"So you go around sleeping with every woman you can?" Kakarot asked, a little angry. '_All that time could be spent with Cana, your daughter, you old bastard,'_ he thought. She's the one that needed him, not a bunch of whores.

"Hey, when you put it like that, you make me sound like a womanizer," Gildarts chuckled. "I mean, there's Beth, Bertha, Brenda, Br…" he began listing the numerous woman he's been with, only making Kakarot angry.

"Whatever." Kakarot stood abruptly, cutting off Gildarts. "You're such a loser. I can't believe I once wanted to be like you," he spat, walking away. "If I had a daughter, there's noway I'd be like him," he muttered, shocking Gildarts.

'_I… don't have a daughter, do I?'_ Gildarts asked himself. He stood there, scratching his stubby beard.

* * *

Kakarot ignored what Gildarts had told him, walking to Ur's house instead. He wanted to hear what she had to say about it. An old man like Gildarts had to be wrong about this type of thing, right?

Walking the streets of Magnolia, he tried remembering exactly where the woman lived. Mumbling to himself, he saw a familiar flash of red out the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Erza was also walking around.

"Kakarot!" She noticed him at around the same time. "Have you seen Gray and Natsu?" she asked, walking over to him.

"No. Do you know where Ur lives?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Sorry, I do not. But… maybe I can be of some assistance?" she asked.

"Nah, I got something to ask her in private." He turned away.

"Well, then, see you later," she called after him.

"See ya." He waved over his shoulder.

* * *

To say that Ur's opinion greatly differed from Gildarts' would be an understatement. She completely contradicted most of his words to him, saying it was complete nonsense.

After an argument between Gildarts and Ur, which ended with Gildarts muttering something about 'Difficult Women', Kakarot ended up being preached at by Ur about the same topics Gildarts had, but with almost all of it being the opposite.

Her view of things could also be seen as perverted, but it was a heck of a lot better than what Gildarts told him.

Maybe it was his favoritism between the two, or the fact that he and Ur were almost as close as he was to Laxus. Speaking of Laxus, Kakarot told himself he would talk to him about that topic, see what his opinion was.

**~Five months later~ **

The guild gained two new members over the past few months and business was a better than usual; all thanks to Kakarot's fame that spread across Fiore. Dozens of S-Class jobs came in, all requesting help from the Underaged Fairy. The guild was filled with excitement. Why? Because Fairy Tail was neck-and-neck with Phantom Lord for Fiore's top guild position. And it was all thanks to Kakarot's monthly earnings. So they all stepped up their game, putting in far more vigor into their missions. The pride in Fairy Tail was at an all time high!

'_We're the best for a reason_,' Kakarot thought. He watched his guild mates and everything unfold from the second floor. He had a simple smile on his face.

He saw that Macao was basically drooling over Enna, one of the more beautiful members of the guild; Wakaba sighing at his friends pathetic antics, truly sad for him; Erza eating some cake, enjoying it like always; Mira glaring at Erza from across the guild, looking for any reason to fight the other girl; Cana chatting with Levy while the small genius tried to decipher the symbols on Kakarot's scouter, something the Saiyan let happen; Natsu and Gray bickering with each other, a fight sure to ensue; Master Makarov watching over everyone from the bar, a happy smile on his face; Lisanna and Happy watching over Natsu, like always; and Elfman was conversing Jet and Droy, something about men.

Laxus wasn't present so Kakarot was a little bored. Sighing, the Saiyan ran his thumb across the Dragonball he kept on him at most times. It had four stars, and tended to make him think about life, his strength, and Fairy Tail.

He lowered his eyes to the ball. He's had it for so long but had found none like it through his various journeys.

He would usually go tease someone while bored, but that wasn't amusing anymore; it was below him to mock someone in his guild for some things that were beyond their power. He could always go flirt, as Laxus and Ur put it, with Erza or Mira to get the other jealous so they would fight each other. He chuckled at the thought.

'_Maybe I will do that,'_ he mused, his tail thumping against the wooden railing.

* * *

Prowling the streets of Magnolia, a man in a black cloak grew closer to his destination, unknowingly the Fairy Tail guild. He had collected six of the seven Dragonballs and was now on his way to the seventh. Everything was going according to plan.

A solar eclipse is taking place today. During the eclipse, he'd be able to use a Dark moon ritual to revive Piccolo. Then the Dragonballs, that would already be collected, would be used for whatever Piccolo wanted, hopefully gaining himself

As soon as he got to the famous building, he went to the side where he felt the presence of the final Dragonball.

Now all that was needed was to get the ball while killing everyone in his way.

* * *

Kakarot hadn't moved yet. He took the time to think about how he should go about doing this. 'I'll walk past Mira and go to Erza. Erza will blush and offer me a piece of her cake. I eat it, starting a conversation with her about swords. This will probably provoke Mira into attacking just to get Erza away from me.' "Then I'll just sit back and enjoy the show," he chuckled. Yes, Kakarot learned quite a bit about girls and how they work, thanks to Ur.

"Hey, Kiddo." Speak of the Devil.

Kakarot turned to Ur, his tail coiling around his waist. "Ice Queen," he greeted.

"Kid, why do you keep calling me that?" she asked.

"Same reason you keep calling me Kid and Kiddo," he answered, smirking. This let her know that if she continued to call him that, he'd keep calling her 'Ice Queen'.

"That's sweet. I didn't know you loved me," she replied, smirking at his blush.

"I don't love you," Kakarot muttered, crossing his arms.

Ur's reply was cut off when a huge blast destroyed the side of the building, the impact sending him crashing to the guild floor below. Seeing Ur, Kakarot grabbed her, using his body to shield her. He did have armor on, after all. He had dropped the Dragonball he kept on him in the process. He and Ur were buried under a ton of debris.

The explosion sent everyone into panic before they all looked up at where it originated from. There was a man, wearing a black cloak that had an ancient Kanji on its front. Everything about him screamed darkness. Immediately, the adults all got ready for a battle with the bastard.

"Who are you?!" Makarov bellowed.

"Beware! The return of Piccolo is upon you!" The man pointed at the fairies.

Macao had sent his purple flame at the creep, only to clench his teeth when the man disappeared.

Kakarot suddenly jumped to his feet, sending debris everywhere. "What the hell?" he asked, looking around for the person that would dare to attack him while he was unaware.

"He got away!" Natsu pointed to where the man was.

He had vanished through the hole that was made. He had even grabbed the orange ball before leaving.

Kakarot immediately flew out of the building, pissed off beyond belief.

"Master, what's wrong?" Erza asked, sheathing her sword. She, like all, had prepared to attack after the explosion.

"Piccolo… it can't be," Makarov murmured. "He was defeated more than two hundred years ago," he said. He wasn't scared, just very confused.

"Who is Piccolo, Master?" Erza asked. "More importantly, what's he have to do with this." She gestured to the hole in the wall on the second floor.

"He was a being of pure evil," Makarov started, bringing attention of all to him. "He destroyed countless civilizations during his reign. Some say he was as bad - if not, worse - than Zeref. He even had his own Legion of Demons that he called his children."

"Man, that guy sounds bad," Wakaba commented, sweating a little.

"How did anyone manage to stop him?" someone asked.

"There was a wizard named Kami. He casted an Demon Imprisonment spell that locked Piccolo away. Sadly, it is said that Kami lost his life after his casting of the spell," Makarov told them.

"Gramps, can't you cast the same spell?" Natsu asked. "But I bet Kakarot can beat him."

"No, not even the strongest of guilds were able to defeat Piccolo. And Kami created the spell, no one on earth is capable of replicating it," Makarov answered. "It all makes sense now! That man came for the Dragonball so he could wish for Piccolo to be released from his prison!"

"Why would anyone want that!?"

"I do not know, but we mustn't allow that to happen!" Makarov declared. "After him!" he ordered, running out of the guild, followed by the adults.

"After him!" Chorused the adults of the guild.

"You kids stay here," Macao ordered the youngsters. "This can get dangerous," he said.

"What? But why? We wan-"

"Natsu," Macao warned, starting after the others.

Natsu groaned.

* * *

Kakarot scanned the streets below for a possible suspect. He growled in anger, knowing well that he didn't even get a look of the man. For all he knew, it could've been anyone. He should've taken his scouter with him when he ran out here. That way, he could've picked up on the power level that was higher than the average person in Magnolia.

'_Just you wait. When I find you, you're dead,_' he thought darkly.

He flew around for a few minutes before he noticed his fellow guild mates also on the hunt for the man.

* * *

"Fools… now I need to hurry so I could revive Piccolo." The man ran out of the town and into the East Forest. He could hardly believe that none were killed by the blast. He was hoping that the debris would kill at least one person.

He didn't have the time to rant to himself about the unfortunate demise of the humans. Instead, he stopped running, hopping to have gotten enough distance between them so he could revive Piccolo and summon the dragon.

He looked up and saw that the eclipse was about to start. He grinned. 'Now or never,' he thought, dropping to his knees and pulling out Piccolo's container.

For the ritual to work, he needed to start it the second the moon first began to block the sun. Chanting, a huge, black magic circle with a purple outline formed in the sky above him, blocking the view of the sun. A second and third circle formed above the first, perfectly lining up with the first.

_"Demon Revival Magic: Three-Layered Darkness!"_ the man yelled.

* * *

"Huh?" Kakarot looked over his shoulder when he saw the magic circles in the sky. His reaction was shared by his comrades. "There!" Kakarot grinned, flying off at top speed.

He was about to fly out of the town, but slammed into a rune really, really hard. He fell from the sky with his hands clutching his face.

"That… hurt," he muttered, closing his eyes as he landed on a dirt road that led out of the town.

A few minutes later, he was joined by nearly every adult in the guild. He sat up as Makarov asked, "what happened?"

"There's some stupid barrier here!" the Saiyan seethed, his teeth grinding as he kicked it from his position on the ground.

"A rune! Darn, there's no one here capable of dispelling it," Makarov swore.

"Now what?!" Kakarot punched the magic barrier, testing out its strength. "I swear I'm gonna kill that guy when I find a way to get through." He glared at the ground. "That coward! Who the hell attacks someone then runs away?!"

"Kakarot." Makarov got the Saiyan to look to him. "Do you remember the Dragonball you had?"

"Yeah," Kakarot answered. "I dropped it back at the guild when that bastard attacked," he sneered. "Why?" he asked.

"He stole it and is planning on wishing to bring an evil being known as Piccolo back to life," the third master of Fairy Tail said. "We must stop him at all cost."

"Oh? Is this Pickle man supposed to be someone strong?" Kakarot asked, a little excited.

"Unimaginably so," Makarov answered.

"I doubt he's as strong as Freeza," Kakarot replied, rolling his eyes. "I bet I'd be able to beat him with ease," he boasted.

"Kakarot, you must not underestimate him," Makarov warned.

"And you must not underestimate me," Kakarot retorted. "I bet he's not even all that powerful," he said. "But… since you're so scared, I'll get through this barrier in a flash," he promised, holding his right fist towards the rune.

A few moments of accumulating energy in his hand passed before Kakarot finally cocked his fist back. Then, in a flash, he punched clean through, crating a hole in the rune.

"Finally." Kakarot rolled through the opening and started flying towards the magic circles, he didn't notice that the rune closed immediately after he went through it.

He flew only for a few seconds before the sky suddenly darkened- darker than what it already was. Clouds had formed from horizon to horizon with lightning here and there.

"What the hell?" He looked confused for the third time that day, looking around. If he were there, he would've seen the same reaction on his comrades' faces.

He was further baffled when a a streak of yellow lightning bolted into the sky and formed into a green dragon with a muscular body, a long snout that had long whiskers, green hair on its cheeks, four feet with four toes, and deep crimson eyes. It also had long, green wings that protruded from it's back. [1] (Imagine an Acnologia-sized dragon, but a little longer, with its tail in the Dragonballs. Make sense?)

* * *

Back at the guild, the youngsters all gathered at windows to see outside when the sky became dark.

"What's going on?" Gray asked no one in particular.

"Do you think this has something to do with that guy from earlier?" Levy asked worriedly.

"Do you think Kakarot started fighting?" Elfman asked.

"If he has, he'll win no matter what," Natsu said, confident in Kakarot's strength. "He won't fall for any tricks," he pointed out, knowing this from experience.

"Do you think we should go help out?" Droy asked.

"Well, Master Makarov never told us we had to stay…" Mira drew out. "And Macao isn't the boss of us," she encouraged Natsu.

"Hey, you're right!" Natsu turned and started running towards the door. "I'm gonna take that pickle man down before Kakarot!"

"No, I will!" Gray yelled, running after him.

"Wait! Get back here!" Erza ordered. They didn't care of her protests, proving this when Mira, Jet, and Droy took off too.

"You four stay here." Erza looked to Lisanna, Elfman, Levy and Cana. She then took off after everyone else.

She caught up to them soon, seeing them staring off in the distance. "You've all got some nerve t-" she stopped at the start of her rant when she saw what had them all in a trance. There was a huge dragon off in the distance!

"It's a dragon," Natsu whispered, breaking the silence. '_Maybe it knows where Igneel is_,' he thought, rushing forward.

**~Minutes Earlier - Piccolo~**

The container holding Piccolo was bombarded with tons of dark magic that was being generated by the Dark Moon Ritual. It was the most powerful and effective of all revival magic, for it only took a few seconds to revive the person you wanted revived. But… it could only be completed every two dozen years.

In the span of a few seconds, the container shook violently before a dark purple aura started to radiate off of it in waves.

The man performing the ritual willed himself not to grin as he finished. A moment later, a tall, old, green being wearing a black robe with a kanji on it, a red cape, along with brown booties warped into existence in front of him.

'_This… is Piccolo?_' the man asked himself.

The self proclaimed Demon King grinned maliciously as he looked down at himself. He was alive! Well, he wasn't dead before, but he wasn't conscious of the time that went by. But, he was able to tell that a lot of time did pass by looking at his wrinkled skin.

"P-Piccolo?" the man tentatively questioned, stepping forward. "Is that you?"

"I am King Piccolo, yes," the Namekian answered in a deep, commanding voice, making the man immediately drop to his knees in a prayer-like form. "Tell me, are you the one that freed me from my imprisonment?"

"Yes, King Piccolo," the man answered.

"Who are you, and for what purpose did you free me?" King Piccolo asked.

"So you can send the world into endless darkness and agony," the man answered. "So the world could remember your terror."

At this, Piccolo chuckled, his eyes glowing red. If it was terror this human wanted, it would be terror he received.

"W-wait, I have something that will be of great use to you, King Piccolo," the man said hurriedly, standing and reaching into his cloak.

"What is it?" Piccolo asked, frowning.

"The Dragonballs," came the quick answer.

"Is this what you humans call a joke?" The Demon's eyes began glowing brighter. "Why would I want a dragon's balls?"

"No, not those kind of balls," the man explained, his life on the line. "Wish granting balls called Dragonballs." He pulled out a satchel and poured the balls onto the ground beneath him. "There are seven all together. Once you collect them, you can summon the dragon and ask for any wish!"

"How do you summon the dragon?" Piccolo asked, a wish already in mind.

"Allow me, King Piccolo," the man said, extending both arms towards the balls. "Arise Dragon. Come forth and grant King Piccolo a wish!" he yelled to the balls, moving his arms up.

There was a time of pause that almost lasted a second too long for Piccolo's taste. Then, a dragon emerged from the balls, racing into the sky before stopping to loom over the two mortals.

**"You who have gathered the seven Dragonballs, state your wish so I may return to my slumber,"** the dragon's voice boomed across the land, startling all.

Piccolo chuckled, bearing his fangs as he looked up at the Holy Dragon God. "Dragon! I want you to return me to my youth! Restore to me what time has stolen! My power!"

The dragon's eyes narrowed, glowing red as it used its magic to fulfill the Namekian's wish.

Piccolo was bathed in golden light. His old, wrinkled skin returned to its vibrant green color. His shoulders broadened, his muscles growing as well. His laugh penetrated Shenron's ears, making the impatient dragon start retreating back into the Dragonballs.

"Wait! Before you go," Piccolo's deeper voice stopped Shenron. "I must thank you." He quickly shot a magic infused energy blast at the Dragon God.

Almost bored, Shenron smacked the energy blast skyward with one whisker. The dragon then re-entered the Dragonballs, not wanting to be in the realm of the ungrateful mongrels that roamed it.

Kakarot made a quick entrance when he grabbed the four-star Dragonball that just began to blast off. He examined the now stone appearance of the ball, storing a question to Makarov for later.

"Who's this?" Piccolo asked, gesturing to Kakarot while looking to the man he dubbed his first servant. "An associate of yours?"

"No, King Piccolo, he must be the child I took the last Dragonball from. He must've followed me here. I don't know how he got here though. The rune I put up won't allow those to exit it without myself removing it," the servant of the Demon King said.

"So which one of you is the guy responsible for taking my Dragonball?" The Saiyan pointed to them.

"Kill him." King Piccolo crossed his arms, looking up at the Saiyan. He needed to get a feel for Kakarot's power. What better way to do so than to offer a subordinate to test it? "He uses wind magic," he said, feeling cocky that he already could tell by Kakarot's stillness in the air.

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish, but you should know that I'm gonna kill you," Kakarot said threateningly, continuing on even though he never go an answer.

"You, a mere human, is going to stop me, the Demon King?" Piccolo chuckled as Kakarot began floating down to the ground.

"Who are you calling 'human', green man?" Kakarot spat. "You're looking at a Saiyan warrior from planet Vegeta," he said proudly.

"I see, humans have become even more delusional over time. Or perhaps my presence has messed with your feeble mind," Piccolo chuckled as his servant managed to sneak all the way around Kakarot.

"No, your presence reminds of this time a barfed… I mean, just look at that disgusting green color," Kakarot sneered, pointing at Piccolo.

The dark wizard, angry, shot two beams from his eyes at the Saiyan. Kakarot simply swatted them behind him, letting them sail over and kill Piccolo's servant. He heard a strangled yelp from the old man, signifying the death.

'_Here I thought I was the only one using this type of power_.' Kakarot clenched his fist. "This may prove to be challenging," he said.

Piccolo leered over at him.

* * *

Makarov and those he called his children looked up when the rune keeping them from helping Kakarot disappeared.

"The rune, it's gone. Let's go!" someone shouted, charging forward.

Behind them all of the adults, Gray, Natsu, Droy, Jet, Mira, and Erza were all running toward the battle as well. Even though the dragon disappeared, Natsu still led the charge.

Whenever Erza got close to them, Jet would create a wind pressure using his magic to keep her from grabbing them. That's why she was unable to catch them before hand.

* * *

Kakarot punched Piccolo in the cheek, surprising the Namekian with his raw strength before hammering him with a vicious assault that ended with a kick that sent the giant to the ground.

Kakarot arrogantly smirked, not believing how easy it was to get the better of the fabled Demon King.

"I never would've thought some mere wizard would be capable of knocking me down," Piccolo said, slowly getting up. "Tell me, what is your magic?"

"Pfft. I don't use magic, Slug," Kakarot sneered. "Now enough with the yap-" He was cut off by the bottom of a foot connecting with his cheek, sending him flying into several trees. It happened so fast he was unable to detect it. And it hurt!

King Piccolo sent an enormous wave of energy at the Saiyan, engulfing him completely.

"Humans… one lucky shot and they think they've won. Typical," Piccolo muttered, crossing his huge arms over his large chest.

"I already told you," Kakarot said from behind Piccolo. "I'm no human!" He axe-handled his opponent to the ground.

Piccolo let out a grunt of pain before kicking back and up, hitting the teen in the face. He quickly got to his feet and grabbed the teen by the cuff of his armor. He lifted the Saiyan to eye-level and began punching him repeatedly.

"Hahaha! This is great!" Piccolo laughed.

Gritting his teeth in pain and anger, Kakarot grabbed Piccolo's wrist with one hand and fired a blast at point-blank with the other, freeing himself from the Demon King's clutched. He swung with his hand that was still holding Piccolo, using the momentum to deliver a devastating double kick to his towering opponent in the stomach, doubling him over.

The Saiyan allowed himself to fall to the ground before kicking one of Piccolo's feet out from under. He took the now smaller height distance as an advantage and started a combo of kicks and elbows that bruised the Demon King.

Kakarot put distance between the two of them just as his comrades came running up behind him. He spared a glance behind him to make sure they weren't getting too close.

"Friends of yours?" Piccolo pointed to the adults as he got to his feet.

"They're just here to watch," Kakarot told him.

"Why keep them out of the action?" Piccolo asked. He had a serious frown, he made it seem as though he wanted nothing more than to let them in on the action. "They look like they could use a little… death!" he exclaimed.

Kakarot defensively positioned himself in front of his friends, subconsciously raising his power.

King Piccolo started shaking violently, his neck swelling while a greenish-white substance started sputtering from his mouth.

"What are you doing?!" Kakarot looked disgusted.

With one final, disgusting grunt, King Piccolo spat out two eggs onto the ground below them.

A few seconds later, two beings, the first, a lanky, green creature that resembled a goblin with wings. The second, a heavy-set counterpart to the first. Both were wearing pants with purple and red belts.

"You." Piccolo pointed to the first. "Your name is Tambourine. And your name is Drum." He pointed to the other.

"Yeah, those are real choice names." Kakarot rolled his eyes. "I guess you would need all the help you could get when I really start going," he said, cracking his knuckles.

"Kill his friends!" Piccolo roared, rushing forward and engaging in battle with Kakarot again, keeping him away from his friends.

Kakarot moved to intercept them, but had to dodged a quick blast from Piccolo.

Tambourine rushed forward, faster than what most could perceive. He punched Macao and kicked Wakaba away. He felt as though it was too easy until a giant hand gripped him, squeezing him tightly.

Makarov had grown both arms considerably large, catching both mutated creatures and slamming them. Retracting his arms, he started using spells he had long since not practiced. He had a golden aura about him as his fists started glowing.

Makarov crossed his fists over his chest. "Three Pillar Gods!" Three pillars made from the ground below shot up, intending to protect the group from the joint blast created by the mutated offspring of Piccolo.

When the two crashed through his shield, he formed a magical seal in front of him. The seal shot out several blasts that impacted against the monster, but did nothing to slow them down.

Others joined in on the fight.

Wakaba tricked Drum into striking a smoke clone before Macao sent a bomb made of his purple flame at the creep, giving Makarov the chance to hammer it down.

* * *

"Ice Make: Arrows!" Ur exclaimed, shooting the mutations with dozens of arrows.

Everyone else in the guild weren't of much power. Really, the only powerful members at the time were Gildarts, Ur, Ivan, Kakarot, Laxus, and Master Makarov. And only three of those three were present. Everyone else was either weak or too young.

In case this battle went south, Makarov had one ultimate spell that would definitely secure the win.

Fairy Law.

* * *

On a floating temple that was the Holy Sanctuary and abode of Kami, the God of Earth, said God stood with a staff in hand, looking down at the earth.

The creator of the Dragonballs had a few sweat droplets rolling down his head. This man was elderly, wise, and most of all… the exact opposite of Piccolo- granted, both were Namekian. But, they didn't know this at the time.

_'I fear that terror may be in the near future. I may have to go down and get involved a little,_' he thought. '_Piccolo has returned. He was revived by a man guided by selfish desires. He's even used the Dragonballs to wish for eternal youth._' He was now squeezing his staff. He had felt Shenron become active while he was watching over the earth. He was surprised that someone finally gathered the Dragonballs, but was now angry to know it was to revive Piccolo.

The only reason he hasn't made up my mind is because there was a young warrior down there battling against Piccolo; however, he isn't using magic to do so. He was like Piccolo and Kami before they learned magic.

'_Can this boy do it?'_ he asked himself.

* * *

Ur jumped, avoiding a killing blow. "Ice Make: Canon!" She created a canon and shot it at Tambourine. "Ice Make: Prison!" she yelled. Seconds later, an ice-made prison was imprisoning the Demon King's son.

Now with some time to prepare for a stronger attack, Ur began building up her magic power. She knew she could defeat these guys if she had time. She just hoped this didn't turn south.

"Sub-Zero: Super Freeze Sword!" She created a sword made from the coldest of ice she could make, aside from the Iced Shell.

Just when Tambourine destroyed the cell, she swung the sword at him, cutting off his wings when he tried dodging.

"Yugh," the child of King Piccolo groaned, now bleeding purple blood from his back.

He lunged forward, slicing her abdomen and upper thighs. Its punches also hurt, making her grit back screams of pain. She was kicked back, wincing in pain as her left hand went to a nasty slash on her left thigh.

'_Come on, Kid, monsters like these are right up your ally, not mine,_' she thought. In a defensive reaction to its next burst of speed, Ur encased Tambourine in ice, sealing him inside.

The attack worked on freezing the Demon Spawn, only problem was that this ice could still melt. It wasn't a permanent solution. But it did give her time to rest and prepare for her next attack.

* * *

Kakarot delivered a crushing blow by using his head to shatter Piccolo's nose, spewing purple blood everywhere. The battle had raged on for five solid minutes since Piccolo created Tambourine and Drum, at a pace that none couldn't keep up with. Piccolo may have had the edge at first, but since creating two sons, that had drained some of his power. The pure evil being was really regretting that now. He only did that because he didn't want the Saiyan's comrades jumping in.

Kakarot was actually trying to land a killing or crippling blow that would either end the fight or stall Piccolo long enough for him to go kill the Demon's offspring that were attacking his comrades.

"Protect me!" Piccolo yelled when he felt like he was on the ropes.

Seconds later, Tambourine tried coming at Kakarot with a flying claw attack while Drum tried tackling him. He simply flipped over them, letting them sail harmlessly underneath.

Panting heavily as he landed, Kakarot quickly glanced back to see if there were any casualties amongst his friends. There were scratches, gashes, missing limbs, bruises, cuts, and blood everywhere, purple and red but no major life threatening injuries on either side.

'Well, that's a good thing,' Kakarot thought, looking back to the Demon King.

"This is why people of your skill level should be exterminated! None should be anywhere near the might that is King Piccolo" Piccolo and his children suddenly charged forward.

Kakarot barely dodged the attack that would've killed him as he elbowed behind him, hitting Tambourine in the face.

"Does that mean you should be exterminated as well, or are you implying that my skill surpasses yours?" Kakarot quipped, buckling from a punch by Drum, giving the Demons the advantage.

A viscous onslaught ensued after that, resulting in Kakarot wincing and crying out from the pain.

"Prepare for death!" Piccolo raised his right arm over his head.

Kakarot only needed that split-second to act. He quickly lashed out with a devastating knee that dropped Piccolo to the ground. He maneuvered around Drum as Tambourine went to Piccolo's side. With ease, Kakarot snapped the creature's neck before dropping it's limp body to the ground.

"You'll pay for killing my son!" Piccolo roared.

"Like I give a damn! Just shut that disgusting hole in your face and bring it on!" Kakarot gestured for him to start.

Angrily, Piccolo and his remaining child rushed forward, attempting to kill the Saiyan. Kakarot brought his arm up and blocked a punch from Tambourine. Piccolo took advantage and booted the Saiyan away. Now, in unison, both the father and son rushed forward, delivering multiple hits.

'_I need to… kill these guys,_' Kakarot thought, moving to dodge a claw strike. He managed to duck out early, evading a powerful haymaker by falling off to the side and catching himself with his right arm. Just as Piccolo turned to him, he pushed himself up and hit the Demon King in the face.

Believing that he had the advantage, he was not prepared for the blow from Tambourine that sent him flying straight towards his friends.

_'Damn_,' he thought, unable to stop himself from crashing into the ground and literately eating dirt until he skidded to a halt in front of his friends.

"Kakarot." Makarov stepped forward, turning the Saiyan over.

"Don't worry, Gramps," Kakarot coughed, pushing himself off the ground. "I'm gonna kill both of them," he promised, spitting some blood off to the side. Turning back around, he saw Piccolo and Tambourine catching their breath in the distance. "These guys are out of your league. I've got this," he told them.

"Give them hell, Kid." Kakarot nodded, not looking to Macao.

He locked eyes with the giant of person that was Piccolo.

Kakarot had one final trick up his sleeve - one that he was sure would give him the immediate win. Right now, he estimated that he had the advantage in power over the two. All he needed was to gather energy and hit them both with one blast.

Piccolo and Tambourine rushed forward at that moment. Kakarot's eyes narrowed as he began his final plan.

King and son both simultaneously fired their most powerful attacks at the Saiyan.

Time seemed to slow down as two things happened in that moment. One, Their attack hit nothing but an afterimage, and two, Kakarot was several feet behind them with a large blast cooking in his hands.

"Ha!" The Saiyan threw both arms forward, sending a five-feet wide blast at the two.

Piccolo managed to get Tambourine in front of him so he could be shielded just as they were engulfed in the attack.

Kakarot let his arms drop to his side before falling to his knees. The cheers of his comrades rang in his ears, washing on with the ringing from being so close to the blast.

As the smoke died down, Kakarot's eyes narrowed in hatred when he saw Demon King standing with his arms crossed over his chest

"Damn you," Kakarot panted, nearly out of energy.

Piccolo was just as winded as Kakarot, in desperate need to catch his breath. 'This child… no, this monster is far too dangerous for me to get close to,' Piccolo thought, knowing that the kid outclassed him in combat capability. 'I guess I'll just have to get real serious,' he thought, smirking. "Okay, boy… try this on," Piccolo sneered, moving his hands into the shape of a triangle. His arms started glowing purple with black dots, cloaking the appendages. The glow trailed down his arms, to his hands, and then, all into the triangle shape of his hands. The triangle became transparent as he positioned his hands in front of his left eye.

"Demonic Summoning: Drain!"

The ground started shaking violently, creating cracks along it. There was a Hellish red glow coming from each crack.

Kakarot tensed, not liking this in the least bit. He frowned when a large crack suddenly appeared next to him. He glanced down it when he heard snarling and gnashing. His eyes narrowed when he saw demonic-looking creatures trying to claw their way to the surface.

Kakarot smirked, looking back to Piccolo. "You're crazy if you think I'm gonna let you unleash these things," he said, running forward. "I noticed that you left yourself wide open while you started this spell!" He was now four yards from the Demon King.

Suddenly, he was grabbed, seized by prickled hands that immediately halted his movements. The Saiyan looked down, seeing the same 'Demons' had grabbed his feet. A startled grunt escaped his throat as he tried escaping their grasps.

"It's no use," King Piccolo chuckled, his deep voice reaching the Saiyan's ears. "You've been caught by my Demons. They will suck you of your power, slowly killing you while supplying me with stolen power," he laughed.

"N-no!" Kakarot struggled to free himself. "Let go!" he demanded, unable to form any energy blasts in his palms.

"I can feel it," Piccolo chuckled. "Yes, your power I is draining," he said maliciously.

Kakarot slumped, the last bit of his power getting sucked away. Like expected, it didn't stop there. The Demons kept sucking away power that he didn't even have, presumably from his life force.

He felt like his body was changing on the inside, in a most excruciating way. Then, like a savior, Makarov came to his rescue. He was relieved by this.

The Master of Fairy Tail shot one giant fist out towards Piccolo. "You would dare to harm one of my children in front of me!?"

The King of Demons had two choices: he could either release the spell to shield himself, or he could try and complete the spell to plunge the world into darkness. "D-die!" He went with the latter option.

Kakarot cried out in pain from the sudden jolt, falling back to the ground, just as a Giant fist crashed into Piccolo, sending the eight-foot giant sailing through the air. All watched as Piccolo hit the ground, retching up blood from the giant fist hitting him. Kakarot beat him so bad that his injuries allowed weaklings to hurt him.

The ground started shaking once more, and the landscape returned to how it was before the spell.

Makarov positioned his hands in front of him, ready to use his Ultimate Judgment Spell. A warm light started to emit from between his palms.

Piccolo had managed to get to his feet, looking back to Makarov. The amount of magic power he sensed from Makarov was above his current level. He knew the attack Makarov was cooking was not something he wanted to be hit by.

He saw Kakarot's prone form, just lying there, waiting to be used. He stretched his arm to the Saiyan, grabbing him by the neck. To say Makarov was startled would be the understatement of the century. Piccolo laughed when the old man instantly dropped the spell.

"Let him go!" Makarov demanded. His answer came as a head shake.

"Now that the playing field has been returned to my favor, I think I'll start my reign with the destruction of your puny guild," Piccolo said darkly, lifting his hand.

He heard the patter of feet hitting the ground, making him swiftly turn to see a pink haired boy spring at him. Reacting, he used Kakarot's body to smack the boy away.

He turned back and saw that Makarov had jumped at him when he turned away. "Fool!" Piccolo launched Kakarot Makarov, sending both fumbling a few feet back. Then, suddenly, he was unable to move. Blue magic circles took place at all sides of him. "What's this…?!"

"I'm forever sealing you away!" Ur cried from behind.

Piccolo was immediately reminded of the time that bastard Kami sealed him away. He'd be damned if he let that happen again! He thrashed around, trying desperately to escape the invisible hold he was in.

"Absolute Zero: Iced Shell!"

Kakarot's eyes widened as he strained his body to look at Ur. "Wh-What are you doing!" he tried to yell, his voice coming out strained and hoarse. "Stop it." He failed to get her attention as he got to his feet, trying to keep her from sacrificing her life. "You don't have to this! I can still fight!" he winced, only managing to get to his knees.

"Sorry, Kiddo, this is the only way," Ur said -having noticed him arriving -, referring to Kakarot's own inability to fight, and Makarov being incapacitated. "Watch over Gray for me, will ya?" She smiled at him, her body starting to become ice.

"Stop it!" Kakarot yelled, starting towards her in anger. He was limping, a broken ankle hindering his efforts, but that wasn't stopping him. Then, he was pushed back, unable to stand to the winds being generated by the spell coming to a close.

Ur hoped that the darkness in Kakarot would fade, just like it did with Gray. She had liked Kakarot, treated him like a son ever since she joined the guild, despite how much he didn't want her bothering him.

**~Flash Back~ **

_Ur smiled, a gentle breeze passing through the town she was walking through. She was on a job - finished with that job, actually - and was now with a bag of food for what she'd need to cook for the night. She needed to cook a meal for the two boys at her sides while they continued through the town. _

_She looked down to Gray, one of her beautiful students that was once filled with hatred. He smiled up at her, always glad to see her. _

_She was already smiling, but smiled brighter before looking over to the other youngster with her that was older than her student. Kakarot. He was shooting sneers and glares at the townsfolk, scaring some. _

_"*Sigh* Kakarot, don't go around mean-muggin' people," Ur reprimanded. "They've done nothing to you," she said._

_"Why do you care about those weaklings?" Kakarot pointed at a couple of brunette women. "They're slow-minded and unable to defend themselves. They send job requests to guilds because they're incapable of doing it themselves. It's pathetic. All these weaklings, it's pitiful," he said._

_Ur sighed once more. "Kakarot, it's because they are weak that we stronger people must protect and look after them," she told him._

_"Why protect the weak when they should be strong enough to protect themselves?" Kakarot asked._

_"Kakarot, what would you do if you saw a little girl being bullied by a grown man?" Ur asked._

_He shrugged. "It's not a job, it's not my problem. If it doesn't concern someone with a Fairy Tail stamp, I couldn't care less," he answered._

_"That's wrong, Kakarot. You know the difference between right and wrong?" she asked._

_"Yeah, what's that got to do with it?" he asked._

_"Well, it's wrong to not help those that cannot help themselves. That's why I, sometimes, don't accept the reward in the jobs I complete," she said. "That's because it's right to do so. Besides, only people like Freeza would let the helpless stay helpless, or die; and, only someone like him despise someone based off self created prejudice assumptions," she told him. "You shouldn't think less of them for that."_

_Kakarot was quiet after that, seemingly re-evaluating life._

**~End Flashback~**

Ur smiled at the memory.

**ZROOM! **

Further memories were cut-off when they saw King Piccolo spit an egg out of his mouth like a bat outta Hell.

"This may be the end of me, but that final egg has all of my essence in it. My son will be my reincarnation," King Piccolo chuckled. Now determined, Ur finished the spell.

Kakarot could only watch helplessly as Ur literately turned into ice. He was left staring at a frozen King Piccolo.

Exhausted from the day's events, he collapsed, unable to stay conscious. He had some tears escape his eyes. '_Why… Ur?' _

* * *

**AN: I know a lot of you liked Ur and didn't want to see her die, but… it had to be this way. You may be surprised that Ur ended up sealing King Piccolo away. You may also be surprised by Kakarot caring so much for Ur, you'll see more flashbacks about that in the future, after a time skip. Gildarts is clueless for who his daughter is, he may figure it out. Not really important, but who knows, anything can happen. I didn't mention it, but the reason that old man took so long to reach Magnolia was because he was in Pergrande Kingdom, country on the other side of the continent. Took him a while to get there. And he wouldn't use transportation because of his precious cargo. **

**Guys, don't complain about Drum and Tambourine. My explanation is that Piccolo didn't have time to make them as strong as he would've liked. **

**I actually took a quarter of the ending to this chapter away. Hope you all enjoyed it anyway. And if there are any fans out there reading****_ Gohan Returns Home_****, don't fret. I'm trying to figure out a way to get the latest chapter to not seem dark and gloomy. **

**Anyway, the might Piccolo rose then fell, but brought life into the world. Next chapter, you'll see how Kakarot deals with Ur's death, and whether or not it will effect him in a good way or a bad way. Also, anyone else think Ur and Gine look alike, a little bit? I think so. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Before this chapter, I must ask: Have any of you read the latest Manga chapter of Fairy Tail? I'm seriously dying right now. I can't sleep! It's 1:16 AM where I am. I've been full of excitement since I read that chapter. Damn, I'm getting riled up! **

**~IMPORTANT~ I want to know what you all think of honorifics being used in the story. I originally wanted to put them in, but I know a lot Professor you don't like them. So, there will be a vote that lasts three days, and only reviewers that are non-guests will be taken into account. Sorry, but it's to avoid cheating.**

* * *

"Kakarot," a familiar feminine voice reached his eardrums.

He tried opening his eyes to look at the woman.

"Kakarot, can you hear me?"

His eyes opened. His vision swam with black dots, making him close his eyes. He opened the once more, this time able to see in front of him. In all his years, the infirmary for Fairy Tail would probably be the most recognizable place, even if he was laying down and staring at the ceiling.

"Ugh," he groaned, sitting up. He winced, brushing off the pain as he looked around. 'What happ…' He dropped his gaze when he remembered what happened to Ur.

He started tear up a little, feeling as though it was unfair that she had to die. It was almost as though she was destined to die, casting the Iced Shell. A stream of tears poured out of his eyes, his tough guy demeanor crumbling.

"I'm glad that you're okay," Porlyusica told him, making him look to her. She was in her usual outfit. However, she was holding a bundle of clothes.

"Granny," he started, unsure how he felt about seeing her. "M-my… Ur died," he told her, trying to explain his tears.

"It's okay, I know you're hurting right now," she told him. "I won't stay long, I went out and bought you a suit for her funeral," she said. "It's today, you've been asleep for two days." She walked over and placed the bundle of clothes on the bed. "Get clean, dress up. They're leaving in a hour to get ready for it." She began walking away.

After getting clean and dressing up, Kakarot made his way towards the door. He heard the sorrow filled sobs of his friends down below, making him feel sick to his stomach from guilt. If only he had killed Piccolo the second he had the chance, he wouldn't be feeling like this right now.

He opened the door to the infirmary, cringing when he heard some silent sobs. His friends were crying, undoubtably after Ur's death. Not wanting to be bothered in his near emotional state, Kakarot sat on one of the many chairs that were on the second floor.

He'd wait for the funeral, alone.

The funeral held for Ur, which was one hour later, was by far the saddest day of Kakarot's life. Not even the destruction of his home world so long ago was quite as depressing as her funeral. He felt weak - very weak, and hopeless - to his very core.

He currently stood several yards from the memorial made for her. There wasn't even a body left, so there couldn't even be a proper burial. He knew next to nothing about that spell she used except the fact that it turns the caster into ice. And since he knew ice wasn't a living thing, that meant Ur was dead.

His ears twitched when Makarov said Ur was as beautiful as the sculptures she made. Her Ice-Make creations were the greatest of arts, in his opinion. He lightly smiled at the compliment to her.

He had she'd a few tears a little - angry and sad tears - earlier, only steeling himself when the Magic Council came by. They came walking over with an air of authority that instantly pissed the Saiyan off. His hands clenched tightly, making his knuckles turn white.

He looked over his shoulder when he felt a hand slip around his arm. He saw Erza giving him calming look. It did next to nothing to make him less angry at the Council members.

He sighed and looked to the old geezers that were walking towards them.

"We of the council witnessed the selfless action made by Ur," the leader, Gran Dorma, told them, earning nothing but contempt filled gazes from the Fairy Tail members.

"We have unanimously decided to appoint Ur as a permanent member of the Ten Wizard Saints," Org said.

"Why wait until after she died to do that?!" Kakarot pointed at Gran, stiffly taking his arm from Erza. "Why were you watching and not helping? Couldn't you bastards have used some freakish spell that could've killed that _green_ demon?" Kakarot asked, shouting near the end.

The Council members were silent, looking to the Saiyan. He was a mystery to them. How could he go toe-to-toe with Piccolo and not end up like Ur? He was a person that would warrant further investigation.

Kakarot walked off, angry - no, livid. He knew he'd end up killing one of these bastards if he stayed too close to for too long. "You are nothing but cowards!" he called over his shoulder, giving a very rude gesture with his right hand. He had half the right mind to kill them all.

"Let him be," Gildarts told Erza before she could start after him. "The only person taking this harder than him is Gray," he sighed, looking over at the still crying Gray.

* * *

The second son born from Gine sat on a chair inside his house. An overly drawn out sigh escaped his lips, notifying the vacant house of his distress.

"Ur, why wouldn't you listen to me? I would've killed that bastard… why?" He looked down, angry tears threatening to leak out of his eyes.

He grit his teeth, knowing the answer to that question. It was because he was too weak to kill Piccolo. He didn't even try to reason that maybe Piccolo was too strong, his power wasn't enough to trump the Demon King.

'_I failed you, Ur. You didn't have to die. I saved you so long ago, so why die now?_' He put his head in his hands.

Oh, how he wished she was still alive. He remembered the last words to her that she heard:

_"I don't love you."_

He never said it out loud, but he did grow fond of Ur over the time they spent together. She was a mother figure to him, nothing but nice, warm, and loving towards him. Why did he say such a thing to her?

He also never admitted it, but he _did_ love her. She was one of his few, very precious people. Her company, no matter how much he denied it, was always welcomed.

He sat in that spot, sulking and brooding for some time to come.

* * *

An old man with a long beard stared down at a young girl that was staring owlishly at a newspaper. 'Wizard Saint gave up life to seal away King of Demons' was written across the top.

"What's the matter, Ultear?" the old man asked in a crisp, clipped voice. "One would think that you'd be glad to hear that Ur has died," he told her.

"I… she," the girl, Ultear, stuttered, not really sure how to cope with it. She hated her mother, Ur, who had replaced her some years ago. But, Ur was still her mother; she had conflicted feelings on the matter. "Master Hades, I am sad… that it wasn't me that killed her," she told him, the Master of the Grimoire Heart Dark Guild, one third of the Baram Alliance.

"Good," Hades said, a sense of humor in his voice. "At least you won't have to waste time on that pathetic guild." He turned away from her, looking at his newly acquired addition to his ranks. _'I have the offspring of the second most infamous Dark Wizard… Piccolo… right here,_' he mused. Of course, he had watched the battle against the King of Demons in amusement.

Closing his eyes, Hades thought about how close they were to reviving Zeref. The R-System, but if that failed, then they'll search for the Keys to revive Zeref himself.

* * *

Elsewhere, a white-haired boy and a pink-haired girl stood on a cliff. There was no wind, not that it would be cooling. They were near Mt. Hakabe, a very cold mountain. The boy was staring skeptically at a paper in his hand.

"Ur… died?" The words left his mouth, seemingly surreal. 'Iced Shell,' he read the words that followed the headline to the Sorcerer Weekly magazine.

He clenched his fists, tossing the magazine away. Ur was dead? Dead? Dead!? He scowled, turning to the girl with him. Ur had failed to kill the so-called King of Demons. She was not strong enough to defeat it. It wasn't like Deliora; this Demon was a King, which meant he had to be stronger than Deliora and Ur!

'And since Ur died, it's only safe to assume that no-one else was able to beat the King of Demons. If I get him, and free him from the Iced Shell, I'd be able to prove that I have surpassed Ur,' he thought.

It made sense to him. He now had a new goal.

"Sherry, we're going now," he said in a even voice.

"Right, Lyon." the girl, Sherry, nodded to the boy, Lyon.

* * *

**~Two months later~**

Kami, the Guardian of earth, stood atop his sanctuary, looking down to the world. He knew he shouldn't neglect other parts of the world, but this particular area his Holy Eyes were looking at made him curious as to what would befall this world's future.

There was Kakarot, the child that went toe-to-toe with his other half.

_'He nearly defeated Piccolo,_' thought Kami. '_And he would've succeeded if he didn't get caught in that Forbidden Spell. That mistake cost the life of one of the people he holds very close. This is not good, there's darkness growing inside of him,'_ he mused. '_I want to train him, but that darkness is very troublesome._'

He looked several dozen miles away at a speck of blue with a speck of white nearby.

"Mr. Kakarot, eh?" Kami chuckled. "Perhaps this one will be able to keep him off a dark path," he said. "And I'll have to rid him of that foolishness of his."

* * *

Kakarot looked out of his bedroom window to his front lawn. He closed his eyes, remembering a time he once saw Ur in the very spot he was looking. She had thrown a ball made of ice through the open window, hitting him on the head.

He smiled at the memory.

Sighing, he left the house and went through his basic morning exercises, lacking a little of his fire. Even though it has been a full two months since Ur's death, he was still a little depressed. But her death spurred him into training harder. He'd be dammed if he let someone else die from him being too weak.

He finally finished his training for the day after several hours. And after he ate, showered and got dressed in just his boots and jumpsuit, he made his way towards the guild.

Upon reaching the building, he pushed the guild's door open and walked in. He moved a total of ten feet before Natsu ran up to him, grinning from ear to ear. The blue cat was on his head.

"Kakarot, you finally came back!" Natsu cheered, bringing everyone's attention to the Saiyan.

"What do you mean 'finally'? How long have I been gone?," Kakarot asked, not sure when he last entered the guild.

"Three weeks," Erza answered, walking up to the Saiyan. "You really had us worried there for a moment," she said. "But Mira told us she saw you every morning before she came to the guild," she pointed out.

'_I never saw her,' _Kakarot thought. Honestly, that was probably because he was too focused on his training.

A brawl between the girls started right after that. Kakarot rolled his eyes as he started towards Makarov. On the way, he passed by some of the other kids.

"Hi, Kakarot," Levy greeted, waving to the Saiyan with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey," Kakarot greeted halfheartedly, ruffling her hair as he passed her, making her blush. "Lisanna, Elfman, Cana." He offered a small wave to them. '_Gray,_' he mentally sighed, looking away from the boy. Gray was being cold and distant, brooding to himself.

"Heard what happened, how you hangin'?" Laxus asked, walking over. He knew Kakarot was attached to Ur, he felt bad for his friend. Not only that, but Fairy Tail got weaker in the wake of her death. Phantom Lord was barely on top, making it ahead by a feather.

"I'm fine," Kakarot said, shrugging. He had told himself that Saiyans lost their lives in battle all the time in the days of old. He knew Saiyans didn't ever get sad over someone's death, but he couldn't shake Ur's off. Maybe it was the first person he knew that died, or maybe it was something more. He didn't know. It could be because of the time he spent on earth making him soft?

But Laxus knew his life long friend was not 'fine' just by looking at him. But he probably knew the best way to help fix. A job. A job with a ton of fighting in it. That should get the Saiyan's gears moving again. Then again, he wouldn't know for sure since his father requested him for something to talk about.

"Kakarot," Makarov called out to the Saiyan when he saw him approaching. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, really," Kakarot assured the man. "I just wanted to know something," he said.

"What's that?" Makarov inquired.

"Do you know how that guy working for Piccolo found all the Dragonballs? The way he got mine says he has a way of tracking them. He shot directly at where I was standing behind that wall." Kakarot gestured to the second floor.

"I pondered that question myself for many hours. My only answer would be that he figured out a way to sense the magic power coming from them." Makarov scratched his face. "When you first brought it in, I was able to feel the magic it gave off. But it was dampened by the magic that is all around us," he explained.

"In other words, you're saying that it's impossible for someone to be able to feel those things from long distances?" Laxus asked.

"Not entirely true," Makarov told him. "It gave off a very unique magic energy. Mystic, if you would call it that. If someone honed their mind to do so, they could block everything else and solely focus on finding the Dragonballs," he hypothesized. "But such a feat would take decades to accomplish."

"Can you do it?" Kakarot asked, looking hopeful.

"I cannot," Makarov admitted. "I did not train my mind to that extent when I was young."

"Then, can you teach me," Kakarot asked, almost in a demanding tone.

Makarov pondered this for a moment. "Okay, I'll teach you. But you'll have to wait until I return from the guild master conference."

"Fine." Kakarot crossed his arms. 'It doesn't matter how long this takes. I'll find those balls and revive Ur,' he thought.

He began walking away.

"Oh, and you should know that Porlyusica asked for you to come to her when you came by," Makarov said. The pain of losing Ur was something every member of Fairy a Tail felt. No one expected it to hit Kakarot so hard, what with his mask of indifference and all.

"Alright," Kakarot agreed, turning to walk to a table. Being inside the Fairy Tail building was comforting to him, even if it was just home to some memories he didn't want at the time.

* * *

"Poor Kakarot. He's been depressed ever since Ur died," Lisanna said to her sister, looking up at her. "Did you know they were going to celebrate his birthday tomorrow? It would've been the first time since he never let anyone celebrate it." She frowned. (Yosh! A different Kakarot! His birthday isn't the same as in Canon!).

Mira frowned. She did not like looking at Kakarot while he was in brood mode. Not that she liked looking at him when he wasn't in that state, she would tell herself. It's just that Kakarot had her heart. She never said it out loud and she barely acknowledged this to herself on the inside, but she really did like him. Probably not as much as Erza, but close.

With a sudden thought, the blue-eyed girl made her way towards the Fairy Tail library, in search for the one item she knew would probably help her get Kakarot out of his funk.

The reason she was willing to help him was because all that he's been though. He always had on a strong mask, constantly keeping up a façade that was meant to fool others into thinking he was fine when she knew that he wasn't. And she planned to make him feel better. This was her soft side, complete opposite of her rough, crass demeanor.

And to find out that his birthday was tomorrow, she'd need to confirm that, unless she wanted to embarrass herself. Then again, it's the thought that counts. But, to be on the safe side…

* * *

Young Natsu Dragneel had noticed his friend's sullen mood. It bugged the Dragon Slayer to no end. Kakarot's mood was in definite need of fixing. He had thought of everything to help the Saiyan cheer up. The only thing he could think of was to get a job that involved a lot of fighting. But, when he was searching for a job, Gray showed up.

Of course, that led to a fight, which made Erza break them up. They both ended up challenging her to a fight, which ended with both being beat, but with Natsu putting up a half decent fight.

'_Stupid Erza,'_ Natsu thought, rubbing his chin as he looked up at her. The only person to hit him harder than her were Kakarot and Gildarts.

Gray looked like he was about to stand when Erza suddenly kicked them up to their feet. She was yelling something at them, but Natsu wasn't worried about the words, he was worried about getting out of this feeling alive.

When Erza rose her hand to smack him, he looked around her, his eyes widening. "Kakarot, come help!"

Erza stopped and turned around, scanning the area for the Saiyan.

It seemed that Natsu wasn't as dumb as everyone thought. He quickly got to his feet and took off running in the opposite direction. Gray, realizing that the Dragon Slayer just saved him, also took off running.

Erza spun on heel when she saw that the Saiyan actually wasn't there, only to see two trails of dust. She thought she heard snickering from behind some crates before she took off after the direction she expected Natsu to have gone in.

In short, Natsu forgot what he was going to do for his friend.

* * *

"Um, Kakarot?"

The Saiyan cut a glance to the nervous looking Cana. "Yeah, what do you want?" he asked, looking her over. She was dressed differently. Now sporting a green short dress over an orange blouse. Her hair was also let down.

"Well, you probably already know, but the S-Class trials are coming up soon," she drew out.

"And?" He quirked a brow, watching as she shifted nervously, her cheeks turning a little rosy.

"I was hoping that you'd help me out, you know, by going out on missions with me," she told him, looking him in his slightly cold - getting colder - eyes.

His gaze seemed to be piercing her soul, making her squirm a little under his penetrating stare. She was just about to tell him that she changed-her-mind when he spoke up.

"Yeah, I'll help you, just know that you'll be going up against Laxus," he told her. "I was going to take Natsu on a job tomorrow, meet me here at eight in the morning, then we'll all go." He crossed his arms behind his head and sat back.

"Thank you." Cana was overjoyed, showing this when she hugged the Saiyan.

He didn't even tell her to let go, he actually needed a hug right now. But it ended too soon, taking its warmth away when Cana practically skipped away.

The Saiyan sighed, looking up to the ceiling. The sooner Makarov returned, the sooner he'd learn how to sense the magic around him. If some old bastard that died right off the bat could pull off the trick, then, so could he. And in a fraction of the time!

He closed his eyes, wrinkling his nose in distaste when the familiar lingering smell of smoke filled his nostrils. He looked over to see Wakaba and Macao talking about something, a perverted grin on both of their faces. Wakaba had a cigar in his mouth, signifying that he was happy about something. He usually smoked from his pipe, or a cigarette.

He was about to get up and leave when Levy stopped him.

She figured that a good way to lighten the mood would be to engage in conversation with him.

"Kakarot, so how would you talk to someone with this?" Levy asked, referring to the scouter.

"It's a communication device that you humans lack the technology for, for several millennia," he answered offhandedly, resting a little. He saw Mira walk out of the library, holding a book with records of every Fairy a Tail member, past and present.

Seeing that he didn't answer her question, and that she was about to ask another, he continued:

"See, I have the basic design and stuff in my head, you know. My father probably thought it would be best to input my people's science and history into my head. Not that it would matter, all that knowledge is wasted on this planet. The tools here are rudimentary… I just tend to block all it all out, put it in the back of my mind," he explained.

"So… you're actually really smart?" Levy asked, her eyes wide.

"Well, I'm not stupid," he replied. "It's just… the knowledge I have from planet Vegeta doesn't apply here."

She nodded in understanding. "Have… have you tried talking to anyone with if?" she asked.

"Why would I do that?" He looked back to her. She looked like she engrossed in something very interesting. "I'm the only Saiyan alive and I really don't want to talk to someone in the PTO."

"Well… wouldn't it be helping you?" she asked.

"How so?"

"You can listen in on someone. To…" she trailed off, seeing a spark in his eyes.

"Plan a strategy to kill Freeza!" Kakarot silently exclaimed. "Yes, that makes since! I can probably find out where Freeza is by so I won't have to waste time looking for him." He clenched his fist. That was a small relief. Heck, that may have even cheered him up a little.

He grabbed the scouter and fiddle with it a little. Pressing the button to find someone by getting on their communication line.

He kept pushing it, not finding a single one. He did this for five minutes straight before he came to a conclusion. His scouter was off the grid. It only made sense. Why would Bardock take the chance to

Sighing, he slid it across the table to Levy.

"It's useless. A good idea, Levy, but useless." He positioned himself differently, putting his right ankle on his left thigh. He looked away from her. "When I'm strong enough, I'm gonna tear down the entire PTO. I'll kill everyone that's involved with that bastard. Then I'll destroy his entire planet," he said coldly.

Levy shivered a little. Sure, Kakarot was good looking and had his boyish charms, but that was just a cold blooded thing to say.

"Kakarot."

The Saiyan had already saw Erza approaching with a plate of cake. He inclined his head to acknowledge her greeting. "Erza."

She sat down, smiling at him. "I brought you some cake," she said, pushing a plate towards him.

"Thanks," he murmured, taking the plate. There was a fork, but it went unnoticed when he took the cake and swallowed it whole without chewing. 'Milk is for weaklings,' he thought, not meaning it, but also meaning, it at the same time.

"You should learn to savior the taste," Erza told him. "You'll find that it's really delicious."

He only ate it to spare her feelings. He didn't really like cake that much. He'd rather eat actual food, not junk food. "Tell me, Erza. Is that the only flavor the cake comes in? Because, quite frankly, I don't like the taste of strawberries. It might smell good, but they're not my preferred taste," he told her.

She blinked, looking down to the cake on her plate. "I… it- but, it's so good. How do you not like it?" she asked.

The conversation that followed was what one could call- a sweet topic.

* * *

Mirajane walked out of the guild, having heard of Kakarot's distaste for a certain flavor of cake. She'd be sure to avoid using that flavor, maybe even avoid that dessert all together.

She walked home, a rare sweet smile on her face. This drew odd looks from everyone she passed on the way to her home.

'_It's Kakarot's birthday tomorrow. I wonder why he never told anyone,_' she thought.

She'd have to ponder that later for she already reached her home before any reasons for that reached her mind.

She didn't stop to really ask herself why she was doing this, so she spent the next four hours in the kitchen, trying to conjure up as much food as she could cook. She knew of his infamous apatite, and decided that it would be best to make plenty of food for him.

Now it was time to go get ready. She needed to be at her best for this next part.

Once done, she had carried each serving of food to his house, which was open thanks to him forgetting to lock the front door.

She was instantly appalled by the sight that greeted her. The house wasn't messy, on the contrary, in fact; it was bland - so bland that it was hard to believe that the Saiyan lived here. Actually, this house would probably be more fitting for an old person. Like Porlyusica.

After setting up the food on a table that he thankfully had, she gave herself a tour around the house. Four rooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a den, and a living room. He two of the rooms had nothing in them, like the den and one of the bathrooms. One room that she assumed was his wasn't much. There was a bed and a bathroom. Nothing else peaked her interest.

However, the room she hadn't looked at was shocking.

There, she stood in the doorway, gaping at the sight before her. The room was literately overflowing with jewel. It was everywhere.

'_D-does he he just throw all that he earns in here?'_ she asked herself.

There had to be millions, she reasoned. Hundreds of millions, maybe even billions - she didn't know. Heck, he didn't even know. He just adds up his savings from each job report and gives it to Makarov. The short man kept count of the amount he would have if he hadn't spent anything, but not the amount that was in this room.

"No, I don't know where Mirajane is."

She gasped at the sound of Kakarot's voice. She quickly closed the door and made her back the living room. She heard a muffled voice reply to the Saiyan.

*Sigh* "Just come in and wait for her, I'm sure she's fine," Kakarot said, entering his house. He had been trying to calm the nervous younger siblings of Mirajane. Honestly, he only intended to just get to his house and rest for a bit before going on a job with Natsu and Cana in the morning.

"Thanks." Lisanna walked in first, freezing at the sight of her of her sister. Elfman and Kakarot walked in next, both also freezing at the sight of Mira, the latter with his jaw dropped.

"Big Sis?" Elfman asked, very confused at the sight of his sister.

Mira turned a little red. Either it be from embarrassment or anger, none knew when she forced her siblings outside after giving them the key to enter their house and instructing them to eat the food she had left for them. She was simply glad that it wasn't someone else, like Natsu or Laxus. Especially not Erza.

"Mirajane," Kakarot greeted slowly, trying to wrap his mind around all of this. "What's going on?" he asked. Then, the smell of food reached his nose and he started towards the dining room. He wasn't really concerned about her being in the house, more with the why she was in the house.

"Well, I found out that tomorrow is your birthday, so I figured that I'd celebrate it with you tonight since I'll be gone on a job tomorrow," she rattled out.

"You did this… for me?" he asked, looking to the food. It looked delicious. He only hoped that it tasted good. He wasn't really surprised by her sudden change in demeanor; he's heard all about if from Natsu and Lisanna.

"Yeah," she answered, winking.

* * *

_'Hmm. Perhaps all is not lost. Though, this girl could be a good influence, as well as a bad influence,_' Kami thought, watching the dinner play out.

He held out his left hand, summoning a book, an ordinary sized book. But this book was far from ordinary, in fact. It was a Holy Book that was created by him for information gathering when he wanted to know a little more about a person in greater detail. This book had the ability to gain knowledge on each individual on the planet that was connected to Ether.

He chuckled, noticing the strained look on the Saiyan's face to not completely pig-out. '_It would seem that Ur was more of an impact on him than I thought. He's taking her dating advice.'_ He looked down to the book in his hands, opening it to the predetermined page.

The left page had several images of Mirajane from throughout the years, while the right was her entire biography down to the smallest detail. Even the thoughts and her self-image, the way she viewed herself and the world around her.

'I see… such a tragic experience. Parents died and she was forced out of her own town by the people she protected. Ostracized for her magic power. She has some resentment in her for them. Yes, she's good on the inside. Maybe she can help him.' His eyes scanned the world once more, locking on to a blue-haired girl. 'Lets see… Wendy Marvell. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.'

* * *

Kakarot leaned back in his chair, belching. He hadn't meant to, but couldn't help it. Besides, Mira smiled. "Thanks for the food, compliments to the chef," he said, smiling. A nice home cooked meal, that's exactly what he needed that night.

"You're welcome. I wouldn't mind doing it again," she told him.

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow. "You'd do this for me again?" he asked.

"I don't see why not," she replied. "But you'll need better furniture if you want it to be a reoccurring thing," she said playfully.

Kakarot nearly gaped. _'She's willing to do this everyday if I just make my house look better?'_ he asked himself, slightly baffled. He half smirked as he stood up. 'I guess I'm a real "Lady Killer" if I can get a girl like her to do something like this for me,' he thought, remembering the phrase used by Gildarts. Maybe that pervert wasn't completely wrong.

"So," Mira drew out, looking him in the eyes. "Would you like me to do this again?" she asked, hopping that he caught on to what she was implying.

He stared at her for a few short moments, looking her over. She was starting to develop into a woman. She was pretty, with the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever looked in to. This, what happened tonight, could be called a date. He wouldn't mind Mira as his girlfriend. She was strong, that's pretty much all that mattered, as long as she wasn't dumb.

"Sure. I'd like that. Maybe I can treat you to dinner some time," he suggested, giving a halfhearted smirk. It's not that he didn't want to - he did, it's just that he suddenly felt the heavy burden of Ur's death on his shoulders.

* * *

Bright and early! He was up making his blood pump with the excitement of a battle! He may have looked the part, but he felt only half of that, most un-youthful. But he needed to make himself appear ready for a job in the faces of those younger than him, Cana and Natsu.

He quickly dressed himself in his armor, the last of his morning pattern and was out of the house and walking towards the guild.

Upon reaching the guild, he saw both Cana and Natsu waiting for him at the entrance. The two of them instantly radiated with excitement at the sight of him.

"Yo. Just let me get the job, then we'll be going," he said, quickly entering the guild.

"I can't believe we're finally going on an S-Class mission!" Natsu cheered, pumping his fist in excitement.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

Cana simply smiled. Though, she could admittedly do without Natsu and Happy tagging along. 'I guess I should cherish any time I can get with Kakarot,' she thought. She rarely got to spend time with the Saiyan since the others started showing up.

"Alright, Natsu, Cana… the job consists of a little bit of everything. Dispelling, removing curses, lifting heavy objects, and fighting some rouge wizards," he told them. "With other common chores."

"How many jobs is there?" Natsu asked, confusedly scratching his head.

"It's just one. You'll be fixing up a mansion for a man named Duke Elude or something like that. Ever-tube. Ever-noob- Everlue, that's it. Yeah, this job is under consideration to be bumped up to S-Class because of the high mortality rate." He grimaced when they blanched. "Don't worry, I'll be right there the whole time. Think of this as a test to gauge your standing and overall probability of completing S-Class jobs," he said, smiling to encourage them.

Natsu instantly brightened up, but Cana seemed a little hesitant.

"Cana, don't worry. You'll do fine," the Saiyan assured her. He smiled, looking into her eyes.

"R-right." She nodded.

"All right, let's go!" Natsu started first, walking ahead.

"Wrong direction," Kakarot called out, he and Cana walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

Wendy Marvell of Cait Shelter, well, soon-to be _formerly_ of Cait Shelter was writing a letter with her flying, white, cat companion, Carla the Exceed. Now, this little lady was young, very young. She was barely six years old. Now, one might wonder what a six year old and a cat were doing writing a letter, and the answer was simple: she was in need of a boy. But not just some ordinary boy. She was looking for Kakarot of Fairy Tail to become her caretaker.

Originally, when Jellal had told her he would take her to a guild, she assumed that it would be the guild Fairy Tail. Kakarot was the second person she met, the first being Jellal. He took care of her after Grandine vanished, and then Kakarot showed up. He seemed nice, and so did his guild. Then again, Wendy was young and impressionable.

Maybe it was the fact that Jellal was smiling the whole time that she didn't notice the Saiyan's impassiveness, or maybe it was the fact that he seemed nice and that she was young and naïve. Either way, she wanted to be with him.

She had expressed this to Roubaul when the Saiyan literately flew over head. She had recognized him immediately, and called out his name. He probably didn't hear her over the sound of the wind rushing past her face.

"Be sure to put your picture in so he remembers your face, Wendy." Roubaul smiled. He was happy that the girl was excited over this. He wanted her to be happy. And if this Kakarot made her happy, then he wanted him to get her right away.

"Okay!" Wendy chirped, placing a picture of herself in an envelope with her letter. It had taken her a day to right this letter, but she just knew that it would be worth it.

"Now… allow me to send it off to the Fairy Tail guild," Roubaul suggested, taking the magic envelope from her. "Hopefully, you'll get your response within a week," he said.

* * *

Cana looked at a burning mansion with wary eyes. Thinking quick, she pulled out a card that doused the flames with water. A plump man next to her sighed in relief, though he was obviously still upset over something.

A few moments passed before a yelp could be heard, followed by a boy with pink hair being launched into the air by a fourth person.

"Ow, what was that for, Bro?" the boy whined, apparently talking to his brother or a brother-like companion.

"Natsu, you set the house on fire!" a familiar voice shouted. "You beat the wizards." Seven slightly burnt bodies were tossed onto the street. "But you nearly destroyed the house you're supposed to get them out of. That kinda defeats the purpose."

"S-Sorry, Kakarot," Natsu sheepishly replied.

The Saiyan then came out, looking sternly to the pink-haired boy.

Kakarot had been a little disappointed in Natsu's performance, but Cana's saving grace made up for it. She dispelled and removed all curses and beat her own share of the rogue wizards. If they were a team, they'd need a lot work; their attacks were uncoordinated, making Natsu miss most of his targets, and there was a lack of communication. Individually, Natsu couldn't be trusted not to burn something down, but Cana was a little slow when it came to taking down enemies. He'd need to instill a lesson about that into her at a later time.

The young group of mages turned to the source of a gruff voice.

"You brats ruin my mansion and expect to leave without paying a price?!" Everlue bellowed.

Kakarot's eyes narrowed at the man, making him snarl at the Saiyan. "Actually, nowhere in the job description does it say that collateral damage must be avoided," he said sharply. He was using all his restraint to not show how much he loathed being around people, a subtly disappearing notion.

"Don't get smart with me, _Little_ Boy. I request, in compensation, that you hand over that girl. She looks like she'll be nice and ugly when she grows up," Everlue leered, making Cana take a defensive step back.

"Listen, Bastard. Either you pay us, or I let me pupil burn your pathetic mansion to the ground. With you inside it," Kakarot threatened.

Natsu and Cana blanched. That was a first.

"Scary," Happy chirped in a sing-song voice.

Everlue looked to be reaching for something that wasn't jewel, but he never got the chance to pull it out. Kakarot was suddenly behind him, a ball of energy in his hand. "Give us our pay… or I'll put it through your head," he growled.

"S-sure thing, Sir," Everlue stuttered, sweating from the superior power.

"Good. Natsu, put the reward in the bag," Kakarot ordered.

Natsu followed instruction without fail. Once the task was completed, Kakarot kicked Everlue so hard that it sent the rotund man crashing into the mansion.

*Sigh* "Sorry you guys had to see that, but you have to realize that he's not even the worst of the scum on this planet," Kakarot told his friends. "Besides, that pork just insulted Cana, who is _not_ ugly, by the way." He smiled at the girl, making her blush. "Seriously, you'll probably when Ms. Fairy Tail when you get older," he said, complimenting her.

"He likes her," Happy sang, flying around the girl's head. "Cana's even turning red," he continued.

The girl briskly started walking ahead, the blush on her cheeks keeping her from wanting to stay with the boys.

Kakarot simply shrugged.

"Kakarot," Natsu drew out after a while of walking, drawing the Saiyan's attention. Something's been on his mind.

"Hn." The Saiyan inclined his head.

"Were you really going to kill that guy?" Natsu asked. This question even caught Cana's attention.

Kakarot looked into the expectant black eyes of his pupil. He considered telling the truth for a moment before closing his eyes.

"Natsu, understand that Killing is bad unless it is in self-defense," he said, remembering the words Makarov told him. "Not even the act of killing for revenge is good, but I'm not a saint. So I'm gonna murder Freeza," he said. "That guy back there, I wouldn't have killed him. I was just trying to intimidate him so he wouldn't try any crap with us."

Natsu seemed content with the answer. "Can I ask you another question?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"What happened to that big green dragon when you fought that pickle guy?" Natsu asked.

"Huh? Oh, Shenron. He's a dragon you can summon when you collect- hey, didn't you already learn about the Dragonballs? You did! I told you," he said exasperatedly.

"Oh, that's right. So that was Shenron? He was bigger than Igneel, and scary-lookin'," Natsu commented. "Hey, do you think we can find the Dragonballs?"

"I was actually planning on doing that after Gramps teaches me how to sense energy," Kakarot admitted. "I'm gonna wish Ur back to life," he said.

Natsu gaped and Cana turned around.

"Ur didn't deserve to die," Kakarot said softly At their stunned looks. The tone in his voice showed that he didn't want to talk any longer.

* * *

The walk back to the guild that followed was filled with sad silence. Happy tried lightening the mood, but he was ignored by the Saiyan.

"Yo, Kakarot! You got fan mail," Macao called to the Saiyan when the four entered the guild the next day.

The oldest teen present was a little dumbfounded by this but said nothing. He took the letter that was in Wakaba's hand and opened it.

Natsu and Happy peered over his shoulder, followed by the rest of the guild. This was the first time anyone has sent a letter to the guild and it wasn't for Master Makarov.

Kakarot nearly grimaced at the writing. 'Who wrote this, a five year old?' he asked himself.

_'Dear Mr. Kakarot_

_My name is Wendy. I am six years old. I met you a long time ago when you found Jellal and me in the forest. You said you are a member of Fairy Tail. I want to be a member of Fairy Tail. Can you come and get me at Cait Shelter? I would be really happy if you could._

_Wendy Marvell'_

"Awe. Ain't that the cutest thing," Wakaba said, wiping away comical tears.

'_Why do those names seem familiar?_' Kakarot asked himself.

"Jellal," Erza whispered.

Kakarot looked to her, thinking of how she knew this person. His eyes travelled to the little girl on a picture that everyone seemed to have taken interest to. She had dark blue hair that reached her mid-back, large, innocent, brown eyes, and a light skin complexion. She was wearing simple orange dress with orange shoes on her little feet.

Overall, she seemed familiar, but her little flying friend next to her began to throw him off.

"It's a cat!" Happy chirped, shocked that another cat aside from him was able to fly.

Kakarot scrunched his nose in thought, scrutinizing her face. '_Man, where do I remember this kid from?_' he asked himself, looking her over before closing his eyes.

_"Hello, my name is Jellal and this is my friend, Wendy Marvell!"_

"Ah! That tattooed-face kid!" Kakarot's eyes widened in recognition, and then confusion. _'Wait, Jellal is that kid from that tower. Could they be the same person?' _He looked over to Erza who also seemed confused. 'No_, I killed him anyway, so it doesn't matter_,' he thought.

"Wendy Marvell and Jellal," Kakarot said, looking up. "He's not the same as the Jellal I defeated, but they had the same stupid face tattoo," he mused aloud. "I wonder what happened to him."

"So, are you gonna get the girl?" Macao asked.

"Noway." Kakarot crushed the letter and tossed it away. "I don't have time to play babysitter," he said coldly, walking through the crowd. He was about to leave but stopped at a sudden memory.

…

_'Fine, I'll go get the girl_,' he thought and turned back to the crumpled paper. All eyes were on him as he picked it up and scrutinized the picture of the girl.

He took the picture off and stuffed it into his armor before turning around.

"Does anyone know where Cait Shelter is?"

* * *

Kakarot grumbled stupidly, flying over a vast expanse of green. Damn that insufferable child! He couldn't bring himself to deny her. And it was all thanks to a couple of simple sentences from Ur. It had taken a few hours to find out the location to the fairly new guild, but once he integrated the location into his memory, he took off on his own to the guild.

His eyes scanned the forest below until his eyes landed on a building. He hesitated for a moment before he landed in front of what he assumed was the guild.

The sound of his boots clacking against the ground resounded throughout the area, making the people look to the Saiyan. He resisted his old habit of sneering at people when he saw the curtain entrance open up and out stepped a little girl.

"Wendy Marvell." Kakarot smiled, trying to come off as a friendly person. "I remember you," he said, making the girl squeal in glee before hugging him. He smiled, patting her head. This was the second time he met her, but he felt as though he had a connection to her. The type of connection he had with Natsu. But she wasn't even a member of his guild. It was odd.

"You saw my letter," Wendy said, smiling shyly.

"I did. But why me?" he asked, raising his brow. "Why not with Jellal?"

"Jellal left me here at the Cait Shelter guild. He said we were going to a guild, so I thought it would Fairy Tail, where you are from" she said.

"So you wanna join Fairy Tail, huh?" he questioned. She nodded. "How'd you know the Fairy Tail isn't a Dark Guild? For all you know, I may be here to destroy you all," he said, making her smile disappear. "I-"

"That's not true," a new voice interrupted. "I am well aware of the fact that not only is Fairy Tail the number one guild in Fiore, but also a guild that is not dark."

"Roubaul?" Wendy asked, wide eyed upon seeing the man.

"Yes, it is I. Now that this young man is here, you can ask him if it is okay for you to go with him as your new caretaker…" the man drew out, looking to Kakarot who reluctantly nodded after a while. "You can now be a member of Fairy Tail with him." He smiled at her expression as the Cait Shelter guild mark disappeared.

Kakarot nodded, looking the old man in the eye. "If you don't mind, we'll be leaving. I have to get back to my own guild," he said before looking to Wendy. "Is there anything you want to bring?" he asked.

She nodded just as a flying white cat appeared next to her. "This is Carla. She's my best friend," she said.

"Not a problem," Kakarot said as he lowered himself. "Hop on and hold on tight," he instructed.

Wendy did as told, putting her short arms around his neck. Then, there was a sudden lift off. Carla was in his arms, Wendy was on his back. He took off at a modest pace. He didn't want her to fall off, after all.

During the whole trip back, he tried ease her tension by asking her questions, engaging in conversation with her. To put it gently, he learned a lot. The girl was shy at first, but once she was really comfortable with him, she was a nonstop chatterbox.

'_Man, the things I do for peace of mind,_' he thought as she went on about a time she and Carla caught a butterfly.

He decided to pick up a little speed, wanting to make it back to the guild before lunch. He'd instate her into the guild, and since he would be her caretaker, she could live with him, or at Fairy Hills.

Soon, Magnolia was in sight, and Kakarot flew in low, flying through the the slightly busy streets. He smiled to Wendy's awe-filled gasps and giggles. Carla was refraining from bitting the Saiyan and flying on her own.

"Look, Wendy." He stopped in front of the guild, giving her the view. She gasped at the sight of it. "This is Fairy Tail. Pretty cool, huh?" he asked, grinning even though she couldn't see it. He didn't know why, but he felt as though a tremendous weight had been lifted from his shoulders while the child was around. It made him feel better about Ur's death.

He felt Wendy nod, probably at a loss for words. He smiled as he descended to the ground, letting Wendy to the ground when he was in front of the guild doors. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

Smiling softly, Kakarot pushed the guild doors open and walked in, Wendy and Carla behind him.

"Did you get the girl?" someone called to him.

He stepped aside and let them look at the girl and cat.

"Kakarot, how do you know this girl?" Natsu asked, looking to Wendy. He approached slowly, followed by and the rest of the younger group. "Hey, you smell… like dragons," he told Wendy, his eyes beginning to go wide.

"Are you a Dragon Slayer too?" Cana asked, curiously looking to the girl.

"Uh-huh," Wendy answered.

"Does that mean you know where Igneel is!?" Natsu practically screamed.

"N-no!" Wendy squeaked in fear, hiding behind the Saiyan's leg. "I-I'm sorry. I-I don't know any Igneel." She bowed her head.

"Oh." Natsu looked depressed.

"Where's your dragon?" Kakarot asked.

"Grandeeney left me all alone," Wendy answered, suddenly sad.

Before she could cry, Kakarot said,"if you wait a little while, I'll show you a dragon that might know where Grandeeney is."

"Really?"

"Yeah, his name is Shenron and I'm going to summon him," he told her. "He's a dragon that will grant anyone a single wish. I'm gonna ask him to bring a friend of mine back to life. Then-"

"So that's why you want to learn to sense magic," Makarov called from behind. "You plan on wishing Ur back to life," he said.

"Yes," Kakarot answered after a while, glancing at his adoptive grandfather.

"Kakarot," Makarov started with a sigh. "You can't just wish people that have died back to life."

"Why not!" Kakarot whirled around, furious fire in his eyes.

"Because… it's deludes the value of life and death," a new voice washed over them.

"Hey, who are you!?" Someone shouted, pointing at a tall old man with a long white beard.

Kakarot looked over, raising an eyebrow at the old man. "Who the hell are you to talk to me about the value of life!? I want those balls so I can bring her back to life! That should tell you how much I value her life!" He glared at the man.

"Kakarot… Ur is on the other side," the man said gently, his eyes glistening. "It would be best not to anger King Yemma. He hates it when people return from otherworld," he said distantly. **(1)**. "Besides, it would be a pointless journey. The Dragonballs takes one year to recharge, and the limit to reviving someone is one year. I'm afraid that by the time the balls are usable again, it would be too late to revive Ur," he said.

Kakarot slumped, starting to calm to calm. A few tense moments passed, filled with Kakarot having to get used to not being able to revive Ur.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but I do believe that is what Makarov going to say." The man was floating in the air above them.

"Who are you?" the Saiyan asked, eyes narrowed. The last person to come to the guild was an enemy, making them all regard this new guy with suspicion.

"My name is Kami," the man, Kami, answered.

"What do you want? Wait, if you're with the council, kick rocks. I ain't tellin' you anything about my fight with Piccolo," he said heatedly. Though, he could only muster a half glare.

"No, I am here for a different reason, but for you nonetheless," Kami answered, his smile never wavering. "I'm the Guardian of Earth; God, if you wish," he said.

"A-Are you the legendary wizard that first sealed away King Piccolo?" Makarov asked, startled by this. "_The_ Kami?"

"Yes, that is I," Kami answered, smiling to the human.

"But he doesn't look like someone over three hundred years old," someone said, referring to the Guardian's appearance. He couldn't have been any older than Makarov.

It's true. Kami looked like a man in his early eighties. He was wearing blue and white robes that reached his feet. There was the kanji for 'Love' on his chest. In his right hand was ornate wooden staff.

"Oh, but I change my appearance ever so often," Kami said, changing to look like an old Macao then to a baby Makarov. "I usually do this while on a walkabout," he told them. He spoke in a way that seemed to assure them of his honesty.

"God, eh?" Kakarot inquired while everyone else looked shocked. "You don't look like a god," he examined rudely. He didn't like this guy.

In response to him, Porlyusica, who had arrived shortly before, snatched him by the ear. "Is that anyway to ask such a question? What if he is?" she demanded angrily.

"S-sorry," Kakarot responded, being let down.

"It is quite all right, I assure you," Kami told her. "I expected him to behave this way," he said, looking back to the Saiyan. He had second thoughts of his choice before coming here. It took a month for him to make up his mind. But when he saw the light in his heart while around Wendy, his mind was made up.

"What do you want me for? I have training to do," he said.

"That's what I want you for. Training," Kami told him, shocking everyone further. "I know you very well, Kakarot," he said. "I know your dreams, your desires, and your wishes."

"Let's hear them, then," Kakarot stated.

"You dream of defeating a foe that destroyed your people until recently," Kami began, making Kakarot's eyes widen. "After the loss of one of those you regard as family, you have nightmares about losing more of these people here." He gestured around. "You desire to become the strongest on this planet before leaving it to fight the tyrant that killed your race. There are others I'm sure you'd rather keep secret." Kami glanced to two girls standing to the side. "And you have two wishes. You want one last chance to speak to Ur, or to wish her back to life. And you'd like for someone of your race to be alive so you wouldn't have to be alone while facing Freeza."

Kakarot took a half step back. "Y-you. How did you know all that?" he asked.

"I already explained," Kami told him, still smiling. "Young warrior, I see within you the potential to become the strongest being on earth," he said. "I want to help you unlock that potential so you can become the great hero this planet needs."

"Since you're God, you should know that I-"

"Don't care for anyone outside of your guild?" Kami's smile wavered a little. "But, I'm sure that's not what Ur would approve of."

_Silence!_

"Okay, maybe you are right. But that doesn't mean I'm just gonna go train with you," Kakarot said, bitter at the mention of Ur. "I'd probably be better off without you or your help." He crossed his arms.

"If you accept his offer, you will not only become stronger in a way that would take you a decade to achieve on your own, but also in the art of a unique magic that can only be attained by you," Kami replied. '_Well, it's not really magic. But…'_

Kakarot's lips almost twitched into a smile. '_Being trained by this guy sounds like the best path,'_ he thought, closing his eyes. '_Yes, something tells me I'll become strong enough to beat Freeza by doing this.' _He opened his eyes. "Tell me, Kami, how long will this training last?"

"It would be three or more years," Kami answered bluntly.

"Three years?" Erza repeated, shocked at this.

Kakarot looked to her. He could tell that she was instantly opposed. As was Mira and a lot of others.

"Hmm. Three years is a long time." Kakarot rubbed his neck.

If he went, he'd become strong - stronger than he could probably be on his own. If that were the case, he'd gladly accept. But something was keeping him from agreeing. He thought of Erza and Mira. He figured that if he left, he probably wouldn't be able to pursue a relationship with either when he returned. Then again, how likely was it that both would have moved on after he leaves? Yeah, and they would be nearly grown by then, too.

"Okay, I'll go," Kakarot said. "But if the training doesn't satisfy me, I'll be leaving the second I say so." He pointed at the God.

"That is completely fair and reasonable," Kami agreed.

"W-wait! Kakarot, you can't go, Bro!" Natsu cried out.

"I'm sure most of you are unaware, but an even greater threat than **King Piccolo** awaits the Fairy Tail guild in the future. It appears as though King Piccolo reincarnated himself into an egg and threw it miles upon miles away. That egg has landed in the hands of an evil man whose power may even surpass my own. That man will be able to nurture Piccolo Jr until he is stronger than Kakarot. Then… I'm not even sure of what would happen," Kami said, looking directly at Natsu.

Kakarot suddenly became serious. "I'll be ready for that day." He clenched his fists.

"Very well, come with me." Kami motioned for him to approach.

"Wait. I have to say bye to my friends first," Kakarot said, turning around.

"You're not seriously going to leave, are you?" Mira asked.

"I have to. When I return, I'll be strong enough to protect everyone. I'll be strong enough to face _him_," Kakarot told her. He saw a slight sadness in her eyes. "Besides, it's not like I'll be gone forever. Three short years. Then, we can have that promised dinner."

"B-but… take me with you!"

"Me, too!"

Kakarot sighed when looked to Natsu and Wendy. "Natsu, you can't come. This training sounds tough, something tells me that you won't be able to keep up. Wendy, I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted me to be your caretaker, but that's what Fairy Tail is for. Everyone here will take care of you." He smiled.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes downcast.

"Sure. And guess what; just because you're new around these parts doesn't mean you're not just as important." He looked around, getting reassuring a 'yeah' from everyone.

Wendy nodded, looking a little sad, but better than before.

The Saiyan stepped back, looking at everyone as he made himself taller by floating a little. He had something to tell everyone.

"Everyone, this is not _goo_dbye. I'll be back before you know it! However, when I do return, I expect you all to be stronger. I don't want to leave you all in the dust," he said. "I happen to know that the only two in here that train to become stronger are Natsu and Happy, everyone else is just lazy and thinks you get stronger by doing jobs continually. That may be true, but only to a certain extent. How do you think I became as strong as I am? I'm barely sixteen and I'm stronger than everyone, even the adults in the guild. The point is: train to become stronger, I know you can do it.

"If a cat can do it for ten minutes a day, and a boy can do it for a few hours, then you all can do it. Wendy, grow big and strong. Be sure to listen to Gramps and Granny. They'll get cranky if you don't." Kakarot smiled, dodging the broom that nearly hit him. "I'll miss you too, Granny." He turned his head and looked to Kami. "I'm ready," he said.

"Kakarot, you should hear what the people are calling you," Makarov said, a broad smile on his face.

"What is that?" Kakarot asked.

"Son Goku," Makarov answered.

Kami nodded with a polite smile. "Farewell, everyone. I'll have him return to you in three years time." He waved to them as he began shimmering. His hand was on Kakarot's shoulder.

"See you later," Kakarot declared, waving with a large smile on his face. 'Son Goku, huh? That has a nice ring to it,' he thought.

"Bye, Kakarot!" Wendy waved to the Saiyan. "I'll see you when you come back," she called.

"Oh, and before I go." Kakarot dug into his armor and fetched a key. "Cana, there's a room in my house… use what's in it for Wendy while I'm gone. It's the room next to mine." He tossed the key to her just as he disappeared.

Mira gaped at Wendy. _'He's going to let her have all of that?'_ she asked herself.

"That boy… he's training with a God," Makarov concluded.

"Yeah, that's pretty intense. I didn't expect that one," Wakaba said, his pipe needing to be lit again from his lack of inhaling.

"I wonder how strong he'll become." Reedus put a hand on his chin, picturing Kakarot all grown up.

"In any case, let's make sure the gap in power isn't too wide," Macao said, walking forward.

"Yeah, I guess training really is what we should do," Wakaba said.

"Not an old man like you," Macao said, grinning.

"What! You're older than me! And I bet I can do way more push-ups than you!" Wakaba countered.

And so, much like Macao and Wakaba, anyone with a rival challenged themselves to do better than the other. It would seem as though Kakarot's parting words lit a fire under their rear's.

* * *

**AN: Yosh! May the Flames of Youth be with you today!**

**(1) Yes, Kami used a magic to switch Kakarot's view on the matter.**

**I gave this chapter an 8/10. I don't like it. Next chapter, you'll see Kakarot's final take on Ur's death.**

**Ages:**

**Kakarot: 13**

**Mirjane: 13**

**Erza: 13**

**Cana: 12**

**Gray: 12**

**Elfman: 12**

**Natsu: 11 - 12**

**Lisanna: 11**

**Levy: 11 **

**These are legit.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Yo! How's it hanging, folks! First off, I'd like to thank you all for being patient and awesome readers. Secondly, I got some news for you all. Many of you may have noticed that this still says chapter nine, which is true. I just wanted to let you all know that all the chapters were revised. The only real changes are of his age and… well, you can read this chapter to find out.**

* * *

Kakarot, the Saiyan now widely known as Son Goku, stood at the edge of a floating palace high above the earth. It was amazing. There must've been some sort of spell on the palace that allowed anyone looking down to view the entire planet. More specifically, he was able to see his friends at his guild. He could admit - to himself, of course - that he was a little worried about just suddenly leaving Wendy right after bringing her into the guild, but he was able to rest easy with a smile on his face at the sight of the girl welcomed with open arms by everyone. There was even a moment between Wendy and Porlyusica that slightly baffled him.

Supposedly, Porlyusica had the same scent as Grandeeney, Wendy's adoptive mother, the Sky Dragon.

He was glad to know that everyone was managing without him, and that there seemed to be a spark in them that made them train. Honestly, he hadn't expected that, but he wasn't going to complain. It was a good thing.

"Kakarot," Kami called from behind. They had spent yesterday speaking of Kami's past and how he came to be known as God.

"What?" Kakarot asked.

"It's time to start your training," Kami spoke sagely. "But first, we must talk."

"About what?" Kakarot asked.

"Inside of you, I sense that you're still deeply burdened by Ur's death. It's only natural. Understand that when someone we love dies, it can be very heartbreaking, emotional, very stressful, down and painful - but it happens, and it's how you deal with it that can make or break you. I know that you're a Saiyan, and that you believe that the type of emotions you have were alien to Saiyans. But that's not true. Look at you. Don't you feel those emotions?"

Kakarot nodded.

"That's good. Now, if you bottle up your emotions, it can lead to stress. That stress can lead you to do things you'd usually never think of doing. I've lived for a very long time, I've seen it happen hundreds of times. You feel very guilty for Ur's death, for not being strong enough to protect her. But you shouldn't let that keep you down for too long. Now that you've seen the power of that Demon, know that his son will not be any lesser. If he has the chance, Piccolo jr. will kill all of your friends, unless you have the power to stop him."

"And the only way to attain that power… is through training," Kakarot said. It was hard coming to terms with Ur's death, actually letting it go. But he could addle around, wallowing in misery. He had more people that he loved to take care of.

Kami beamed at his student. Yes, perhaps it will be easier from now on.

"Yes. Now, there are two rules you must know before we begin: there is to be no swearing here, and second, you shall respect me for I am now your teacher."

"Okay." Kakarot nodded. He knew it was time to let go of the past, so he did.

And as such, the training would commence.

Not really.

"First, come with me," Kami instructed, walking towards his palace.

Kakarot had to admit, that even though he wasn't one for luxury and the goods that came with it, Kami had one helluva palace! Words like pristine and perfect didn't even come close to describing the unmitigated beauty of it. He felt very out of place just by breathing.

"We will start here." Kami stopped, nearly making Kakarot bump into him.

The Saiyan shot him a withering glare, fixing his stride to stop next to the guardian. "What do we start?" he asked.

"Meditation," Kami answered, turning to him. "You must become a sound mind inside of a sound body."

Now, was the beginning of seriously intense training!

* * *

It wasn't as intense as some would probably think, in fact. He did meditation and exercises in the early mornings until noon, Kami in afternoons, his own training in the evenings, and learning more of magic and energy manipulation during the nights from Kami. Then it changed to meditation and training for about a year, then it rotated to weapons training in afternoons to replace his own training. He had asked Kami why he would need any weapons, Kami replied by telling him that it was good for him to know a little of everything, for he would never know what awaited him in the future.

There came a day where he was taught a "Magic" that enhanced his own control over the Ki inside of him. Kami created this "Magic" many years ago. Though, it wasn't really magic, but a boost in doing what he already knew - more like giving him better control of what he already had. It's not like he'll be popping out a Fairy Law anytime soon.

Kami taught him many cool things he could do with his Ki, things he never even considered trying. The likes of telekinesis, "Magic" Materialization - which he used to create himself a cool outfit -, learning to suppress and sense energy, and Kami even taught him a very destructive energy blast that was now his signature attack.

During the years that passed, Kami kept him well informed of the happenings of the guild. He was glad to know that Laxus and Erza both became S-Class. He wondered who it would be in this next year. Mira, Cana, someone else? But he was also sad to hear that Laxus had taken a bad road in his absence. Apparently, Laxus and Makarov had a falling out after Ivan Dreyar was excommunicated from the guild. Learning that made the Saiyan snicker - the Ivan part, not the Laxus and Makarov part.

Wendy held a little over a quarter of his attention when he was given time to watch over his friends. He was glad to know that she growing well. She went on missions, interacted with guild mates, steered clear of all sorts of trouble, was exceedingly polite to everyone, and even started to grow out of her shy personality. All in all, he was real proud of her development. It was just a shame that he couldn't be there. Oh well, after his training, he'd have the years to come to enjoy with her and all of his friends. He could imagine his younger self scoffing at such a thought.

Natsu took another quarter of the time, as Kakarot liked to make sure the boy was safe during his random searches for Igneel. Mirajane took up about ten percent and Erza another ten. Ahem, the details why are kinda sketchy. The remaining time was spent on everyone else, including Porlyusica. He had to make sure his peeps were safe.

He himself had drastically mellowed out over the years. He wasn't the egotistical child he once was, but a well mannered young man. Well, when he wanted to be. He was patient, something he wasn't in the past. And he had an entirely different outlook on people and life.

By Ur's words to him one day, Kakarot had stopped disliking the weak. Instead, he chose to be one of those that would help out, for free, whenever he could. All while passing on the knowledge given to him from Ur, to Natsu, when he returned to the guild.

Ah, his young pupil. It had almost been sad, the fact that Natsu was taller and still looked up to Kakarot in admiration. Everyone was taller than the Saiyan back then, even Levy, just barely; it was almost humiliating. When he turned sixteen, Laxus started calling him 'Midget'

However, he was now no longer the midget that he once was three years ago. Now he was tall, standing a little over six feet tall. His hair only made him seem a little taller. Well, into one more year of training…

The anticipation was building up inside of him and he couldn't wait to see all of his friends. He had thought of them nearly everyday during his training - something Kami took note of - and he could only imagine the looks on their faces when they saw him.

When the day came that he finally finished his training, he opted to stay a little longer to see the outcome of the S-Class Promotion Trials. It was a close one, until Mirajane used Satan Soul and beat Cana. While it was obvious that Cana was lacking in power, Kakarot knew that she deserved the title of S-class more than anyone, and that she would eventually reach her goal.

He took in the present affairs in note. He was glad to know that Wendy was happy at the guild, and even happier to know that Natsu had befriended her. The two made quite the team along with Carla and Happy. The wind generated by her Sky Dragon's Roar enhanced the flames from his Fire Dragon's Roar. It sure made him proud.

'_Man, it feels good to be off that floating castle_,' the Saiyan thought. He inhaled deeply, subconsciously flying faster. It was a lot easier to breath down below than way up in the sky.

As of now, he was flying over the East Forest when he saw the small hollowed-out tree that was Porlyusica's home. Smiling, he flew down to it. His past fears of her had disappeared and now he just wanted to see how she was doing. Healthy, he hoped. He actually hadn't seen her since he finished school two years ago.

Descending slightly, he saw her tending to the apples she grew nearby. He landed soundlessly, smiling as she continued about her business.

"Yo, Granny!"

She spun around in alarm, only to see no-one nearby. Once the brief panic passed, anger quickly took form,

The elderly woman could not believe what she had just heard! What human would dare to speak to her, the greatest healer in all of fiore, in such a way? Whoever this person was, they were going to regret it!

"You humans are such foul creatures! Who was it that called me granny?! Show yourself, Coward!" She pulled out her trusty broom, seemingly out of nowhere, promising pain to whoever it was calling her such names!

"Jeez, Granny, how long has it been?" The Saiyan sheepishly rubbed his head. "Old-age must be taking it's toll on ya. You didn't even remember that I'm not human! Haha!"

Porlyusica looked up to the source of the voice, seeing the Saiyan several yards off the ground, floating. Kakarot knew she wouldn't recognize him immediately. Heck, he'd be surprised if anyone recognized him immediately. He was wearing loose-fitting black pants, a black long-sleeved shirt, black shoes, and had his hair down, thanks to a bucket hat he was wearing. This was his civilian attire. There was a black bag slung over his shoulder, with his power pole over the other.

He found that people instantly knew him wherever he went, thanks to his wild hair. Some fool managed to take a picture of him, and plastered it over Sorcerer Weekly magazine March cover three years ago. The whole damn world now knew what he looked like.

"You, you scoundrel! How dare y-"

Kakarot! It was him! He was the only one that ever called her "Granny.", aside from Natsu. But even then, the Dragon Slayer didn't use it casually like Kakarot. She gasped, taking a step back to fully examine him.

"K-Kakarot! It's you… you're so tall," she observed silently, having to look up at him until he touched down.

The Saiyan chuckled. "What, did you expect me to stay pint-sized my whole life?" he asked, his smile never leaving his face.

"You've changed, matured - matured into a man." She saw him in a new light, not even having to see him for more time to figure it out. He had a look in his eye that spoke volumes. She had a smile gracing her lips.

"Yeah, I guess I did change a little," he replied, rubbing his neck with a wide smile. "I wonder how the others will react," he mused, looking up at the sky.

"There wouldn't be any reactions if you just visited for a few hours sometime," she told him. "I'm sure it wouldn't have been hard for him to have let you spend some time with us."

Rubbing his chin, a thoughtful expression on his face, he replied," huh, you know, I never even thought of asking the old man for a day off to visit you guys. I mean, don't get me wrong, I really did miss everyone, but I guess I was a bit too preoccupied with training to think about it. Hehe... sorry, I guess." He smiled.

"Then you best be going," she supplied. "I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you."

"Okay." Kakarot began floating a little off the ground. "And it's great seeing you, Granny! I'll be sure to come see you again some time soon," he said, flying off as he waved.

Porlyusica closed her eyes, smiling. 'Finally! That boy was such a handful back then,' she thought, remembering the first time she dragged him here.

'_Why do I have to learn stupid human things?' was_ what he first asked her.

She turned back to her apples, tending to them while lost in the past. Her smile never left her lips.

Kakarot landed expertly a few yards in front of the guild and stared at it. 'There is nothing better than seeing it up close,' he thought.

He walked forward, pushing one of the guild doors open and looking around. No-one had noticed his arrival. Of course they wouldn't, he didn't make this entrance as grand as all the other times.

He immediately saw Natsu bickering with a shirtless Gray, a fight sure to follow; Wakaba and Macao talking about something concerning adults - only for adults; Elfman droning on about something "Manly", something he adopted as a catchphrase; Levy, Jet, and Droy with at a table with working on something with his scouter on the table they were at; Master Makarov seated on the bar, looking over some letters from the Magic Council; Wendy, Happy and Carla sitting and talking together; and other nameless guild members milling about. They all looked very different from three years ago.

He saw something red out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Erza clad in a similar outfit from when he last saw her, the only major difference being the breastplate with curved lines and a deformed version of Heart Kreuz's logo. The right arm of the mark's cross extends to armor's right side, with the mark of Fairy Tail under the cross itself.

Kakarot smiled, noticing that she was eating some cake. He started towards her, making sure not to gain anyone's attention, an easy deed due to the rowdiness of the guild as a whole.

He sat across from her, making her look up at him, curious to know what the stranger wanted. He had a friendly smile on his face, somewhat familiar to her.

"Hello, Erza," he greeted, looking down at the half-eaten dessert on the plate.

"Are you a new member of the guild?" she questioned sharply, uncertain if he was friend or foe. With the way he was eyeing her cake, she had no idea. "Or a fan?" she added.

"No, I'm not a new member of Fairy Tail, but I guess you can say I'm a fan," he answered, smiling as he took her fork from her hand and took the plate from across the table.

She reached to take it from him but he quickly moved back, lazily letting her hand slide an inch from the plate.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded, standing to her feet in a threatening manner, also gaining the attention of those around them.

"This." Kakarot took a bite out of the cake, shocking everyone. He even used the same fork as her. Bizarre.

"Hey, do you have a death wish?!" Gray Fullbuster shouted, stopping his brawl with Natsu, who looked quizzically at the "Stranger". His nose twitched, a familiar scent reaching his nose.

"No, it's just been a while since I had some cake," Kakarot answered, smirking. "I should've learned to savor the flavor, I wouldn't have done that if I did." That should've hinted enough to his identity.

"My cake…" Erza drew out, scowling at the disguised Saiyan. "You'll pay!" she exclaimed, punching at him.

He let her punch him, making his head snap back. Blood trickled from his mouth to his chin. Aside from that, he was relatively unharmed; he was holding back a lot of power, after all. But she was also; she wasn't trying to kill him, just make him hurt… a lot.

He looked up at the girl, smiling as she and everyone around gaped a little.

"Though I never believed I'd be punched by you, Erza, I got to admit: that was a damn good punch!" Kakarot said, wiping away the blood with his bare hand.

"Just who are you?" Erza demanded. She mentally prepared for an all-out fight with him.

"Who do you think I am?" Kakarot asked, standing to tower over her. There was a slight shift in the atmosphere.

She stared unflinchingly at him, not in the least bit intimidated by his taller stature.

"I know I've been reclusive, but have I seriously been forgotten by you?" he inquired. He saw no recognition in her eyes. "I guess you can't tell with this stupid outfit on." He gestured to the clothes he acquired when his jumpsuit and armor was no longer pleasing to him.

Moving to the stage that was there, he began lifting his hat, revealing dark spikes of hair that began sticking out in many directions. When he was done, he tossed the hat to the floor and looked at all the surprised faces of the guild members.

"K-Kakarot?" Natsu asked, moving to the front of everyone, the rest of the younger generation following g suit. "Is that really you?" he asked.

"Yeah, who else could I be?" The Saiyan turned, revealing his tail from under his shirt.

"Kakarot!" everyone cheered, running over to the Saiyan. His revealed presence instantly brought everyone's mood to an all time high.

"Yeah, it's me," the Saiyan said, stepping down from the stage. "Natsu, Cana, Gray, Jet, Droy, Levy, Macao, Wakaba, Elfman." He looked to each of them as he greeted. "Erza," he greeted her with a smile. "You have no idea how much I've missed you all, and being here" he said, his eyes still on the girl.

"Man, look at how tall you are!" Elfman looked over to the Saiyan.

"It's crazy!" Macao exclaimed.

"Yeah, especially when you consider how short he was," Wakaba agreed.

"Hey! I was only short because Saiyans only go through three growing phases!" Kakarot pointed at Wakaba. His eyes wandered around before landing on Makarov, who had a grin on his face. "Gramps, I see you're still kickin'," he commented teasingly. "

"Kakarot, to celebrate your return, we shall throw a party!" Makarov cheered, earning cheers of agreement from the others. He was glad to see his adopted grandson. What with Laxus being the way he was, the Saiyan's return was nothing short of welcoming to him. Even though they were sort of at odds the last time they spoke, he was just happy to see him.

The Saiyan smiled. He obviously didn't care about that moment, either.

"Kakarot," a familiar voice reached his ears, making him turn to see Mira, who's outfit changed a little to accommodate for her larger… assets. "Guess who's an S-Class," she prompted, a flirtatious tone in her voice.

"I knew you could do it." Kakarot smirked. "If you did it, I know Laxus did it. And I know Erza wouldn't let you take the title without also claiming it for herself," he said factly.

"Or… maybe I'm just more powerful than them both and only I succeeded," Mira replied, winking playfully with a teasing smile.

"That's a very real possibility." His smirk broadened. "Or maybe I saw your Promotion Trial," he said. "Oh, you guys wouldn't believe the view from Kami's floating palace!" He turned to everyone. "You could see everything from there. I'm serious! Literately, everything! everything… there are even some things I wish I hadn't seen." He grimaced slightly. That had been the first time he realized not to check on people at night.

He was suddenly embraced by a very happy nine year old Wendy. He chuckled as he looked down at her. He returned the hug for a moment before she looked up at him.

"I was scared that you were never going to come back again," she admitted, tears of joy leaking from her face.

"I know. And for a second there, I was too," he joked. She smiled shakily. "Hey, why don't I take you out for some ice cream some time, huh?" he suggested, earning a nod of the head. He'd do anything to cheer her up.

The next three hours and thirty odd minutes was filled with Kakarot intently listening to his friends's experiences over the past few years. He enjoyed a few laughs here and there, and even offered some helpful advise to some who seemed troubled about something. The next ten minutes after that was spent by him describing to them Kami's floating palace, and a little of his training.

The party was lively, welcoming, exciting, everything it should be and more. He wasn't actually surprised to know that there were a few new members this time around, what with his long absence from the guild. Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed, Max, Warren, Mystogan. He could hardly wait to meet his new comrades, aside from Max and Warren, who were actually both there.

As it turns out, Gildarts left on Century Quest a little over a month before Kakarot returned. Too bad, Kakarot wanted to test his power against the Ace, to see how powerful Gildarts became. Oh well, all good things must wait.

Now, Kakarot was ready to head home so he could rest for the night before coming straight back to the Guild in the morning to spend more time catching up with his friends. He would choose an S-Class job to take on the day after. He was about to leave, but he saw Erza where he left her at the table. She had her head down.

"Erza, what's wrong?" he asked, bringing her eyes to him.

"K-Kakarot," Erza started, bowing her head in shame. "I'm sorry for hitting you. Please, if-if you must, strike me in return," she requested. She had been feeling terribly ashamed of herself for hitting the him. Him, of all people, why did she hit him? Now he'll never fall in love with her!

Kakarot looked her over. She was pretty shaken up over something. Was it really hitting him that had her this way? He frowned, not liking that at all.

"There's no need to apologize, Erza," Kakarot told her, lifting her chin to meet her eyes. "If anyone should apologize, it's me," he said. "I provoked you." He smiled charmingly, making her blush a little. "And don't ever offer anyone a chance to hit you," he said sternly. "I'd just hate to see that pretty face of yours get damaged. I'd have to hurt whoever dared to harm it." His smile returned. Even though he vowed to be a protector of the innocent, he'd still kill anyone that messed with Fairy Tail, his family and friends!

Erza blushed, looking into his eyes. They were different from the times before. They were softer, warmer! She could not see any sort of malice in his eyes, like before, nor any deception towards his words. He was sincere.

"I'll see you later, Erza," Kakarot whispered in her ear before turning to the guild doors. 'Now, all that's left is for me to talk to Gramps about Cana getting promoted. Then again, maybe she should wait one more year, at least.'

"Are you gonna confess your love to him, Sis?" Lisanna asked, hearts in her eyes when she thought the Saiyan was out of hearing range.

"Lisanna," Mira started warningly. "Not a word," she said in a cold voice. Oh, how she loathed the day Lisanna saw her in Kakarot's house.

"Oh, why not? I'm sure he has the same feelings for you," Lisanna said, pouting. "You said he would ret-"

"Lisanna," Mira warned again.

Kakarot chuckled lightly when he heard this. He knew that it was time for him to get a girlfriend. For him, the only choices were Erza or Mira, seeing as the other girls were younger. It seemed like an impossible decision, and it kinda was. Then again, who said you couldn't love two girls at once? Well, aside from the vast majority? Lost in his thoughts, he made his way to his house.

"Finally, the guild has another Real Man," Elfman said, standing with one foot on the table, across from Gray. "Man among Men." He crossed his arms. It was about time Kakarot got back, in time to show these other non-men what it was like to be a man. Of course with Elfman helping.

"It's amazing how much he's changed," Gray commented. "I was sure I'd be taller than him." He fisted his palm.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy cheered, rushing over to the girl they liked. "Do you think Kakarot would join Team Shadow Gear?" they asked in unison. They needed a powerful guy like him to help them take on the harder missions. Who better to choose than such a wonderful guy?

"That would be a great idea, guys," Levy replied, smiling. "Did you two see how tall he was?" She practically had hearts in her eyes. "He was so…" she trailed off at their hurt looks. 'Keep it to yourself, Levy,' she told herself. She had been so caught up in the moment that she forgot to tell Kakarot something very important.

"That guy," Jet said bitterly, no longer wanting him on their team.

"He doesn't even realize that all the girls are in love with him," Droy sighed, looking around.

"Well, not all of them. Lisanna likes Natsu." Jet looked over to Natsu, who was grinning like a child in a candy store. It was apparent that Natsu was happy Kakarot was back to being in the guild.

Jet and Droy were the first to discover Kakarot's popularity with the ladies, only the first in a soon to be long line of boys that will like the girls that liked him.

* * *

A few weeks passed, and Kakarot had started to get back into the rhythm of living back at his house, which was surprisingly remodeled, almost making him believe he had the wrong house. He was surprised to learn that less than a million jewel had been used on Wendy, who had said that she could take care of herself after the first year. To say he was proud would be an understatement.

Kakarot now stood on a stool, looking out at the gathered mages. He saw Levy and Cana approaching so he turned to them..

"Kakarot, I was wondering if you'd like to join Team Shadow Gear," Levy quickly told the Saiyan.

"No," he answered, nearly crushing her. "But I will tag along on any jobs you want, as long as it isn't consistent," he promised. "It's the least I can do for you. You took excellent care of my scouter, I'm grateful." He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Did you know… that blue is my favorite color?" he asked. It wasn't a lie. He did like blue more than most colors.

Levy blushed furiously, finding her shoes very interesting.

He sat a table, motioning for both girls to follow. "Cana, I wanted to ask you something… did Gildarts ever figure out?" he asked.

"Yeah." She smiled. "A little after you left. He noticed how much I look like my mother. But I think it was the fact that you mentioned 'daughter' when you two were talking about something." She gave him a knowing look.

"What can I say? It just slipped out." He held up his hands, waving them placatingly. "As long as things between you two are okay, that's all I can ask of him."

"Thanks," she replied.

"You know, you have really pretty hair, too, Cana," 'Goku' said, knowing fully what he was doing. "You've changed it slightly since I last saw you. You have your hair tucked behind your ears now," he observed.

She blushed. 'He noticed that?'

"Is that sunburn or are you blushing," he teased, making her look away.

Before further conversation could continue, there was a sudden thunderous sound, followed by the screeching of lightning.

All eyes travelled to the source, seeing Laxus smirking in the direction of his life long friend.

Kakarot didn't return the smirk, he simply smiled.

"Laxus."

"Kakarot."

"So you've gone ahead and formed that team, have you?" Kakarot asked, already knowing the answer.

"Thunder Legion." Laxus crossed his arms over his chest.

"You do realize that a legion consists of several thousand, right?" Kakarot asked, watching as three teens appeared by Laxus' side.

"Maybe the name hints that we're equal to several thousand," Freed said, moving his long, green hair from covering his eyes.

"Laxus didn't mention that he was a handsome one," Evergreen commented, hiding the bottom half of her face behind a fan.

"Why would he? It's not his style. Right, babies?" Bickslow stuck his tongue out, showing his guild mark.

_"Not his style, not his style!"_ the dolls chanted.

"Join us," Laxus suggested. "We're already Fairy Tail's strongest team, with you, we'd crush anyone that stood in our way."

Kakarot frowned lightly. This new, super arrogant Laxus was not his best friend that he hopped to see. "No, I can't. Besides, I'm not interested in joining any team," he replied, looking away. "

"What?" Laxus snapped, barely holding back his rage.

"I'm not interested in being on your team. Do you want me to spell it out?" Kakarot asked rhetorically. "Besides, you should know that I have training to do, not to mention Natsu. He needs help conquering his fire capabilities."

"W-why, you." Laxus ground out, squeezing his fist.

"Now, now, you two," Makarov tried to ease the tension.

The Dragon Slayer looked like he was ready to attack when the Saiyan sighed and stood up. "Ask me again when you've gotten the reigns on your temper." He began walking away. "Maybe I'll consider it then," he said over his shoulder. "'Cause right now, I don't even want to be near you."

Laxus watched with slowly dying rage as he realized what happened. He was mutely aware, but he'd sometimes go through crazed, angry episodes in the heat of the moment. He glared at the Saiyan'a back, swearing pain as he flashed away.

'I know the younger Kakarot would've jumped right into a battle with Laxus,' Makarov thought, looking to the now closing guild doors. 'He truly has changed. Maybe I should retire and name him- no, he's still young. Besides, he has his race to avenge.' He shook his head.

**~ Four Months Later ~**

Kakarot had readjusted to life at the guild. It was smooth, everything fell into place perfectly! He went on S-Class jobs alone, occasionally with Natsu, and regular jobs with Natsu and Happy and anyone else that wanted him to tag along. The special training he put Natsu through was strenuous, but it paid off in small amounts. Slowly but surely, the pink-haired boy grew in power. Kakarot was teaching him powers the Saiyan learned all flame wizards were caple of doing. He had them scribbled down onto a paper so he wouldn't forget what he was teaching Natsu.

But new techniques weren't the only things Kakarot was teaching Natsu. The sable-haired Saiyan told the pink-haired dragon's son all about the wonders of woman and how people were brought into world; the process of making a baby; the "Talk." Sure, Natsu was weirded out and shocked by the news, but he soon accepted it as a part of life. More or less.

With each passing day, Kakarot became more and more proud of Natsu to the point where they were basically brothers. He knew Natsu's strengths and weaknesses and likewise, and was pretty confident in the boy's power.

Another thing that started up was his advances on Erza. He first tried with her, but she was nervous; not ready for that type of relationship with the Saiyan- er, at the speed he was ready to. That didn't mean there wasn't a trial. He took Erza's first kiss, and a little more. He was patient enough to wait for her.

Makarov sent Kakarot on really difficult jobs that people sent in for Gildarts. Of course this was because the Ace couldn't do them while he was on the Century Quest. The master was slightly apprehensive about it, but the Saiyan had an air of confidence that said he just "Couldn't Be Beaten." Kakarot finished the jobs easily and Makarov started sending him on the more difficult SS-Class jobs. Those were of little difficulty for the Saiyan, and he never sustained any major - to him, that is - injuries.

Most didn't know it, but Kakarot was very wealthy. That's because he never spent his jewel on anything while he was returning from jobs, and he mainly caught his food while he was returning from jobs or training in the East Forest. And he spent so little time at his house that he never used any of the utilities there so he never had to pay much for them.

Again, it was all going smoothly until Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna went on a S-Class job…

Currently, Kakarot flew with purpose from the guild towards Natsu's energy signature. There was nothing to do at the guild, and no current jobs to do, so they were going to train.

* * *

Happy and Natsu had been arguing over the fish Natsu had eaten, which Happy had claimed as his own. Lisanna had showed up and asked them what the problem was. Happy had insisted that the fish was his, but Natsu countered by saying Happy believes every fish is his. That's when Mirajane and Elfman showed up.

"C'mon, Lisanna," Elfman called to his younger sister, bringing her attention to him. "Let's go, we've got to get to work," he said.

"What? We just finished a job, can't we take a little break?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah, but it's an S-Class Quest. Mira wants us to go along with her and help her out," Elfman explained.

"What!?" Natsu looked outraged. "That's totally unfair!" he complained. He said this because Kakarot rarely took him on S-Class jobs.

"What kind of job is it?" Happy asked.

"It's an emergency request. It just came in. They want is to kill off some monster called 'The Beast'," Mira answered. "Hey, wanna go, Natsu? You might learn a thing or two," she said, looking towards Lisanna, referring to the relationship the two had started recently. It took a little nudging from Kakarot, but it started off well.

"W-what?" Elfman looked dumbstruck. "I don't want him taggin' along. I'm the man of this family and I can protect you on my own," he said firmly.

"Yo!" Kakarot landed next to Natsu, staring at Mira and her siblings.

"Hey," Mira greeted, a far away look in her eyes.

Ah, there was a moment, a few months back. She called it his 'Welcome Home Gift'. It started as a normal date, which led to some unmentionable actions. It was very weird afterward because she said she didn't want to be a long term relationship with him because of reasons she wouldn't explain. Apparently, she had some sort of insight that he didn't. She had hurt him that day, but he wasn't greatly bothered by it. He was actually already over it.

"Hey," he replied.

"Kakarot, what are you doing here?" Happy asked.

"Do you wanna go on this job with us?" Mira asked him.

"That depends on what it is about," he told her. Not really, he'd rather train.

"Kakarot ignored me," Happy sadly murmured.

"It's an emergency quest to kill this monster," she explained. "Sound appealing?" she questioned.

"Usually, it would," Kakarot answered. "But I want a real challenge; I want to fight Piccolo's son. Nothing shorter will get me goin'," he told her. "Consider that my final test before I go fight Freeza." He noticed her grimace slightly

"If you want a challenge, fight me!" Natsu demanded, feeling underestimated. Sure, Kakarot beat him every time they fought, but he felt like he was getting closer. He almost had the Flames of Emotions down! Bah, he even caught Kakarot off guard a couple of times!

"Natsu." Kakarot glanced at the boy. "We have training to do," he said. "If you land eight hits on me, I'll take you on a S-Class job." During their training, whenever Natsu wanted to go on a S-Class with the Saiyan, Kakarot raised the number of hits required for him to pass.

"Yes! Now I'm Fired Up!" Natsu declared. This is what he's been waiting for! Real action!

"Good, now lets start jogging towards the training area," Kakarot motioned with his arms. "And no flying for you, Happy," he said.

"Awe," Happy complained.

"Don't worry, buddy," Natsu told Happy. "The end result is worth it," he said, remembering what Kakarot had always told him. The Saiyan smiled as he fell into step next to the Dragon Slayer.

The three siblings watched the Saiyan and leave, small smiles on their faces.

"Natsu really is happy," Lisanna commented. "Kakarot is like a big brother to him."

"Of course he is! That's what real men like him do! It's a man's job to protect his siblings and make sure they're happy!" Elfman fist-pumped.

Mira rolled her eyes as the three turned to leave.

* * *

"Alright, let's start with push-ups." Kakarot looked to the cat and pink-haired teen as he landed on the ground next to them. "No slowing down. We're going to one-thousand!" He looked to Natsu. "Fifty for you," he told the blue cat.

"Alright!" Natsu agreed enthusiastically. "Let's go!"

Immediately, both dropped to the ground and started doing the first exercise at an even pace. Happy even started his cute little push-ups.

Soon, they had moved on to other exercises. From sit-ups to hand-to-hand combat. Just over two-hours passed before Kakarot felt an uneasiness wash over him.

Natsu threw a punch at the Saiyan, easily being deflected. But that's what he wanted, proving this when a flaming uppercut nearly connected to the Saiyan's chin. They had been going at it for a while now, sweat dripped from both of them as Happy watched.

Kakarot, with his mind elsewhere, accidentally brought his knee up a little too hard to Natsu's stomach when he dodged parried the uppercut.

"Oof!" Natsu groaned, falling over in pain. Yep, that really hurt.

Being brought back to reality, Kakarot looked down to his adoptive brother. "Crap!" he silently swore, kneeling down to help Natsu up. "My bad, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"That was some hit, Bro," Natsu wheezed out after a few silent moments.

"Look, something isn't right," Kakarot said distractedly, looking in the distance. "I'll be back," he told Natsu, floating off the ground. He flew off, leaving Natsu to guess what the problem was.

* * *

Destruction and burning chaos filled the town nearby as Mira stared up at the beast Elfman tried to takeover. There was gentle breeze that carried ash and the smell of blood and smoke everywhere. She hated to admit it, but she was beaten pretty badly.

"Elfman, pull yourself together!" she exclaimed, weak in the knees. There wasn't much she could do at this point but watch as The Beast drew closer. If only Elfman hadn't tried to take it over, she would've won.

"Mira!" The oldest sibling looked up and saw Lisanna flying over and landing next to her. "I had all the people in the town evacuate, now let me help you," Lisanna said.

"You have to run, Lisanna. It's too dangerous," Mira told Lisanna as the younger girl helped her up. "I was getting beaten pretty bad, so Elfman tried taking over The Beast to protect me," she said.

"Oh, God," Lisanna gasped. "That's Elfman?" she asked, horrified.

"It almost worked, but The Beast was too powerful for him," Mira told her. It's a sad fact, but Elfman didn't take training very seriously.

"Oh, no! How do we save him?" Lisanna asked desperately.

"We have to get him to come to his senses before The Beast fully takes over his soul," Mira answered.

Lisanna walked forward, feeling like she knew what to do to save her brother.

"Lisanna! What are you doing!?" Mira demanded, falling to her knees without the support of her sister.

"Big Brother Elf?" Lisanna was now talking to The Beast. "Are you in there? It's me. Lisanna, your little sister," she said. "Our big sister Mira is here, too."

The Beast tilted it's head to the side in confusion, making Lisanna believe she was breaking through. But really, it was just curious as to why its prey was getting so close to it.

"We're a family and when times are tough, we pull together and work things out," Lisanna continued. "So why don't the three of us go home and talk about how things turned out?" she suggested. "I promise, we're not mad at you," she told him.

It roared, lifting it's arm in preparation to kill her. It had seen enough, heard enough of this. It wasn't into all that mushy love crap.

"Don't be afraid, Big Brother." Lisanna smiled, spreading her arms wide. "We still love you."

Time seemed to slow down for Mira as she watched the beast swing it's massive fist down, hitting her sister and sending her flying through the air. She let out out an anguished cry at the sight of her sister's frail body flinging through the air.

Kakarot appeared out of nowhere in the next moment and head-butted the monster in the face, sending it flying a few feet into he air. It landed harshly on jagged rocks, shooting up chunks in all directions.

"Lisanna!" The Saiyan heard Mira exclaim. He turned and sprinted towards the girl that had landed near some trees. "Dammit!" he swore, rushing to her side.

Lisanna was hurt, clinging to dear life by threads. She was bleeding from various parts on her body, not even looking aware of what was going on.

"C'mon, Kid," Kakarot said, ripping a part of his clothing off to tie around one of her more serious of wounds. "You don't have permission to die," he scathingly reprimanded, trying his best to keep her from passing. She had a dazed look in her eye, only glazing over a few seconds later.

"Lisanna!" Mira had ran over and dropped to her knees besides him. "Hang in there! Please! Kakarot, please help!"

"I'm trying," Kakarot replied quickly.

"M-Mira," Lisanna spoke, looking at nothing in particular.

"Save your energy, Lisanna!" Kakarot demanded. He would not let her die! He couldn't- wouldn't let her die!

But, despite the Saiyan's best efforts, her body started glowing bright yellow and began rising off the ground. All he could do was stare in shock as Mira tried keeping the body from going anywhere.

The Saiyan stood to his feet and looked back to see Elfman on the floor, clutching his face in pain. The realization that he was the monster that killed Lisanna was dawning in the Saiyan's mind.

A few shocked seconds passed by before he looked down to the now sobbing Mira. He reached down and picked her off the floor, holding her bridal style as he started walking away. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

Kakarot stopped next to Elfman, frowning down at the teen. He had no words to say - too shocked to really say anything.

Elfman looked up in confusion, still clutching his face. He saw his older sister crying - something that never happened - in Kakarot's arms, repeating his younger sister's name. He then realized what must've happened and his eyes started watering up.

His little sister was dead.

* * *

Two years passed before any of them knew it! The day news of Lisanna's reached the guild, it was shocking! Everyone was hurt, none more so than Natsu. The Dragon Slayer was nearly broken.

As the months passed, some Fairy Tail members drew closer, but others… others slowly began drifting away.

Laxus and the Thunder Legion rarely showed up anymore, opting to only go on the hardest jobs and spend as much time away as possible. This was because Laxus disgusted the way the guild was. He believed it was weak and that only he and Kakarot were keeping the name "Fairy Tail" strong throughout Fiore.

Makarov held out on choosing Natsu as a participant in the S-Class trials on Kakarot's advice. The Saiyan felt as though Natsu still needed a little more time training. The Dragon Slayer severely slacked off in training when he learned of Lisanna's demise.

Speaking of Kakarot, he made good progress in his training, nice strides in his improvement. In the slight depression that greeted the guild after Lisanna's death, he and Erza's relationship strengthened. It was a 'life-is-short' type thing that spurred it.

Kakarot wasn't really seen around the guild very often after the incident. He couldn't bring himself to be around Mira, who only seemed to only hold resentment towards him. The death of Lisanna weighing heavily on his conscience, Kakarot resorted to finding the Dragon Balls in order to fix his failure, despite Kami's demands.

The Saiyan spent weeks searching for the mystical orbs. However, even after finding all of them, his hopes where dashed yet again. He was told by the mystical Dragon God, Shenron, that bringing Lisanna back to life would be beyond his power. Apparently, the creature was unable to sense the spirit of Lisanna anywhere, even in the otherworld, meaning that all of Kakarot's work was for nothing.

To keep his mind off his failure to save Lisanna, and to also look for ways to bring her back, he went on a quests. He sparingly came to Magnolia, only staying in town long enough to hang around for a couple of weeks. He'd spend with Erza, Natsu and Wendy, but mainly with Erza, who knew exactly why he was doing it, and supported him thoroughly. She was one of the few that knew of Shenron's truth to Kakarot.

During his time away from guild, he hadn't ran into Piccolo's offspring at all lately, but he always kept an eye open for it, even though he believed it to be dead or scared of him.

He was nineteen years of age and considered the strongest member in the guild in Gildarts' absence. He was widely known across the continent, and he was given the nickname "Fairy King" but was commonly known as "Son Goku" because that's just what stuck with the.

He also had a side project he was working on, something he'd invoke in the years to come.

* * *

**AN: Okay, this should be the end for this prologue-like, prequel-ish arc thing. The real story in Canon will start next chapter, starting on episode ten(anime) or chapter twenty-four(manga). The changes are brought on almost immediately, you'll see them throughout the chapter.**

**I'd like to take this time to thank KaosMoshpit for his valuable input. The idea to slightly change the story was of my own accord, after heavy thinking. I even reread the manga and watched a couple dozen episodes of the anime just to confirm this. So… next chapter is up tomorrow, or later today. **

**Also, I am not perfect; I'm sure I missed something somewhere concerning the ages of the characters. Which is why I may need your help to find an instance in previous chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

A lone man stood near the outskirts of a town he had just saved, on top of an odd stone-like protrusion that was in the shape of a finger. The wind was blowing heavily, whipping his hair to the left of him. His eyes were closed, basking in the sunlight from the barely parted clouds in the sky.

To anyone that could have seen him, they'd think that God himself was shining the light on a great hero. Truth be told, this was probably the case. See, this man actually met God before, and was a great hero known throughout the land that tackled monsters and jobs without receiving any pay - most of the time. He did it for free, for a reason that was lost to the wizard world. He truly is a great man.

Saving the town was not a part of a job; he hadn't been on a job in almost eight months. He saved the town because it was just something that needed to be done.

Now, know that this man was a Saint, - not Holy, even if he met God - a Wizard Saint, not that he wanted the title. That's because he evaded those on the council that appoint the title, whoever it was, opting to keep the spotlight away from him as much as he could. Though, that clearly didn't work, they still named him a Wizard Saint.

He didn't like being known everywhere he went; people chanting and shouting his name when he went to their town. It annoyed him to no end.

Alas, that's the life of a great man like he.

Opening his eyes at the sound of paper flapping, the man saw a Sorcerer Weekly Magazine be blown across his path of view. On the front cover, unsurprisingly, was him in his normal battle outfit with a question mark behind him. In bold letters next to the image of him, he was able to read a few lines:

'Who Is This Man? Read to find out just what some of his friends had to say about him! Also read about his one time love interest!'

Ironically, the wind flipped several pages until it stopped on the centerfold. The man was given a long look at the woman he once loved. She was still stunningly beautiful!

This beautiful woman had a lot of men's hearts all over the planet. She was very voluptuous, nearly incomparable for other woman. And yes, she even had the heart of the man that was staring at her in this magazine at one point in time. He used to have strong feelings for her that died a couple years ago.

Before the magazine could fly out of reach, he snatched it out of the sky. He looked at the woman for several moments, looking at her in an almost in a studying manner. She was wearing very revealing, goth-like bikini. He had the right mind to keep his mouth off the floor before he turned to the page the interview with Fairy a Tail was.

_'Because we could only get to a few members of Fairy Tail that day, we asked the following what they thought of their elusive Mage._

_Wendy Marvell: 'When I'm with him, I feel as though that's what it's like to have a dad. I feel that way.'_

_Erza Scarlet: 'He is a valiant, capable warrior that anyone should relish in the opportunity to meet.'_

_Cana Alberona: 'He treats everyone in the guild with care. I've known him for a long time, and I can say that he's one of the best people I've ever met.'_

_Reedus Jonah: I like to think of him as a little bit of the best qualities of my drawings all in one person. He's a real nice young man.'_

_Elfman Strauss: 'He's manly.'_

_Macao Conbolt: 'The kid is one of best I've ever met. Heck, he even saved my life one time. So did his pupil.'_

The man burned the magazine to ash after reading that. '_Great, just what I need; people knowing more about me,_' he thought, closing his eyes again.

But he couldn't help but let a smile cross his face as he thought about all the things that were said about him.

_'It is time to return to the guild_,' he thought after several long minutes.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilla was Fairy Tail's newest member, having been brought to the guild by Natsu while he was in search for Igneel. She was a member of Natsu's team with Happy. That made for three of them. She was a Celestial Wizard, seventeen years old, and very excited to be a member of Fairy Tail.

She quickly became friends with everyone in the guild. Levy and Natsu stood out, mainly because Natsu was the one that brought her to Fairy Tail, and Levy was just so nice.

She had done a good job of staying out of trouble lately, even though trouble always seemed to find her. She believed that Natsu and Erza were the two strongest in the guild. Oh, how wrong she was.

Currently, she, like all but Makarov, had just woken up after a powerful sleep spell had been casted on the guild by Mystogan. She looked around for an explanation but only heard complaints from her guildmates:

"Th-this feeling… was it Mystogan?"

"That punk…!

"His Sleep Magic is so powerful."

"Mystogan?" she repeated the name, wanting any sort of explanation. She was still a rookie, so this sort of thing was still new to her.

"He's a contender for strongest Mage in the guild," Loke answered her. He had fallen asleep close by on accident. His short answer shocked her. It was then that Loke noticed who he had answered. He ran away from her. That was another thing Lucy wanted answers for. Why did he always run from her?

"For some reason." Lucy looked over to Gray as he began. "He doesn't like to be seen, so whenever he comes to pick a job, he puts everyone to sleep," he said.

"What!" she exclaimed, not liking the sound of that. "That doesn't sound right to me," she said.

"That's why only the master has seen his face," Gray told her.

"No…" A gruff voice from above startled everyone. "I know it as well." They all looked up to see Laxus Dreyar, the grandson of Makarov! The man was leaning over the second floor railing, smoking a cigar as he eyed them all down below.

"Laxus!"

"He's here?!"

"Man, talk about rare!"

"Laxus is also a contender for strongest Mage," Gray said to Lucy, bored. He had taken a seat on a bench.

"Mystogan is a shy guy; don't bother asking about it," Laxus said.

Natsu, who had perked at the sound of Laxus' voice, jumped up onto a tabs and rose a fist into the air. "Laxus! Fight me!" he demanded.

"But you just lost to Erza," Warren pointed out. Granted, Natsu was knocked out, but he was just toying around when he fought her - nowhere near serious.

"He's right," Laxus said. "If you can't defeat mere Erza, you stand no chance against me," he said, blowing a puff of smoke.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Erza glared at the blonde man.

"H-hey… stay calm, Erza," Max said warily. Things were just barely returning to normal after the last year. The one thing he wanted to avoid was _another_ legendary disaster! Six months straight was a nightmare!

"It means: I'm the strongest!" Laxus declared, throwing his arms out on either side of him.

There was a few moments of silence, followed by a sharp intake of air. All heads turned towards the entrance of the guild.

"D-does anyone else feel that?" Macao asked, practically trembling.

"I can taste that," Wakaba confirmed.

"What is… this power?" Gray questioned.

"I've never felt such a high level of power before," Cana muttered.

"It can only be one person," Makarov spoke calmly.

"Really? It's him?" Natsu asked.

"Man, he's been gone for six - almost seven - months. But he's actually coming back," Elfman observed.

"Guys, this is great!" someone shouted. "He can beat up Laxus!"

There was an uproar of approval. Fairy Tail's Son Goku has returned!

Only two people weren't wrapped up in the excitement brought upon by this mysterious person approaching the guild. And quite frankly, one of the was still slightly afraid. She has no natural talent for feeling magic power, but even she had felt his power.

"Uh, can someone tell me what's going on?" Lucy asked, confused at a time like this. No-one could hear her from the sudden ruckus brought on.

"Him returning can only mean one thing: he's found what he was looking for," Makarov hummed, closing his eyes.

The answer for what happened to Lisanna.

"Lucy!" Natsu turned and looked to Lucy. "Don't listen to what anyone says about Laxus or Mystogan being the strongest! Because this guy is!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy chimed his agreement.

"Tch." Laxus frowned, easily finding his way back to his seat. "He's just a monkey," he growled.

"Who is he?" Lucy asked again, a bit louder this time.

"The guy's a freaking power house, a true force to be reckoned with," Gray answered. "He's on a whole different level; he's even more powerful that Master Makarov."

Lucy paled. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. There's only a few different members of Fairy Tail that she hasn't met. One of those being the famous Son Goku, and another being the ruthless killer, Kakarot. She really hoped it wasn't the latter.

"This has got to be some sort of fantasy! Four of the five most powerful members all here in one day!? Talk about rare!" Macao commented.

Lucy looked over and saw Cana… throwing away her barrel!? Then she saw Gray, making sure his clothes were on!? What kind of guy could make those two make sure their habits are taken care of!?

Erza Scarlet is the other person that is not excited by the Saiyan's return. She glared at the doors as she made her way towards the front of the crowd that was gathered by it. How dare he? After seven straight months?! Whatever happened to visiting four every month? He can fly for crying out loud! She had kept an open mind throughout it all, but this huge of a gap without a legit excuse was inexcusable!

Finally, after what felt like hours, the guild doors opened, and in walked a tall man wearing a high-collar black cloak emblazoned with red clouds, and a straw-hat with tassels that obscured his face.

"Well," his familiar voice came out. His left arm moved to remove his hat. "Are you ju-" his sentence went unfinished when someone suddenly punched him in the cheek, knocking him to the floor.

His straw hat flung across the guild, landing comically on the sighing Makarov's head.

The man landed on his back, his feet sticking in the air. There were a few gasps, followed by some snickering.

"Awe, what the hell?" A spiked head sat up, his face obscured by his high collar. "Erza? What was that for?" he asked, standing up to face her.

He saw that she was shaking. He assumed that it was from anger until he saw her eyes. There was barely checked tears in them.

"I see… you're upset with me," he sighed. "I should've seen this coming; I should've known you'd miss me." He caressed one of her arms, not caring that everyone was watching. "You should know that I thought of you every day I've been gone." He tried to calm her down.

She looked into his dark orbs, once again not seeing any deceit in them. She could also see underlying concern in his own eyes.

"Erza, there is nearly nothing that can keep me away from you, unless it is very serious," he said. "You are the most important person to me, so that's got to tell you just how important this was," he said gravely.

"What was holding you up, my boy?" Makarov asked, sensing the shift in tone.

The man Lucy assumed was Son Goku turned to Makarov. "Gramps, this is something you don't need to worry about. Honestly, I'm not sure how you would react to this."

"I may be old but I'm not some senile coot," Makarov said sternly.

"It's about the guy Kami warned me about," Goku replied, digging in his cloak. "Here." He tossed and a little orange book to Makarov. "That book has everything you need to know about him. But keep it to yourself, that should be regarded as the highest-class secret in the world." His face was serious.

"Right." Makarov nodded, putting the book to his chest. "Allow my to look it over in my office." He walked off with it. If he had bothered to read the title, he may have spared himself from having a nose bleed.

"Guys," Goku addressed everyone else. "If love to spend time catching up, but I'm beat. I'll come back tomorrow." He waved over his shoulder as he turned to leave.

"Oh boy, he's in for a surprise," Macao chuckled when Erza followed the Saiyan out.

"Yeah, I only wish I could be there to see it," Wakaba laughed.

"Okay, who was that guy? Why did Erza punch him? Where has he been? And what was that whole thing about Kami!?" Lucy all but screamed at Happy.

"That guy was Kakarot," Happy answered.

"Kakarot!?" Lucy gulped. "You mean, that wasn't Son Goku?" She was starting to pale. The psycho murderer was just ten feet from her a few seconds ago. The thought was terrifying.

It suddenly became quiet enough that Lucy started fidgeting under the blank looks that came with the silence.

Then…

**"Hahaha!" **Everyone started laughing! Laughing! Almost as though they heard the funniest joke on the planet!

"Lu, Kakarot and Son Goku are the same person," Levy whispered, making Lucy both embarrassed and confused.

"Wait. You mean to tell me that the Son Goku is a serial killer psycho!?" Lucy began panicking.

The laughter grew louder at that. Even Levy couldn't resist her giggles.

"Kak isn't a serial killer, those are lies and rumors spread around so people would leave him alone," Levy explained. "He likes his privacy. Since most people know him as Son Goku and Kakarot, he wanted to make sure no-one came looking around Magnolia for Kakarot."

Lucy was left gaping while everyone continued to laugh.

* * *

"Kakarot, there's something we must discuss!" Erza told the Saiyan as she caught up to him.

"Okay." He nodded. "I'm all ears."

"On second thought, maybe I should show you first, then tell you," she said. She nodded to herself, affirming this before continuing ahead at a faster pace.

Kakarot followed her, wandering through the city until they were directly in front of his house. He frowned in thought, sensing something that was to quite right. He sensed Wendy inside, which was okay. But also a similar energy to Erza's as well.

Upon entering the house, she took his hand in hers and started up the stairs. 'That's, odd. Who is this person?' he asked himself.

"Kakarot, before we go into this room." Erza stopped right outside of his. "I want to make sure you remember that night, our fifth time together." She blushed.

"Yeah. What about it?" Kakarot asked, suppressing a smirk. _'Oh, Kakarot, you're so-' _His line of thought was cut off when she opened the door, leading him in.

"Kakarot!" Wendy smiled, rushing over to hug the Saiyan. "I'm so glad that you're back!"

"I am too, Wendy," he replied, looking to an oddly designed mini-bed that was next to his bed where he sensed the second energy signature. _'What type of bed has bars that keeps you from getting off the bed?'_ he asked himself.

Erza, his hand in hers, led him towards the bed.

"Look," she ordered.

Complying, Kakarot's jaw dropped several meters at the sight that greeted him. Inside the crib, looking up at him with beautiful brown eyes, was a baby! But that itself wasn't what shocked him. It was the fact that the baby had black hair with scarlet streaks, and a _Saiyan_ tail swaying lazily!

He started sputtering incoherent nonsense as soon as his mind processed this. Then he wanted to ask how this happened, but it came out as gibberish.

He continued this for several long moments before looking up to her eyes. "I'm… a father?" he asked, finally regaining his speech.

He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling right at the moment. It was a new feeling, yet, very similar at the same time. It was a pleasant feeling, very warm. He liked it.

"And I'm a mother!" Erza confirmed, her eyes sparkling.

"Erza…" Grabbing her by the waist, Kakarot looked directly into her eyes. He saw the strong emotions swirling inside, and the underlying fear that he would leave her forever was also there. "I… love you," he told her.

He loved her before, and told her every chance he had, but now… this was a new type of love.

Almost as if she was waiting for those words, she embraced him in a passion-filled kiss. "And I love you."

Wendy simply smiled at the display of affection. She couldn't help but feel happy for Kakarot. He had a blood family now, and only two goals were left on his agenda.

* * *

The Dark Guild known as Grimoire Heart is base to some very powerful members. Among those members was none other than Piccolo Jr, the Demon King reincarnate. It was by pure chance that the egg he hatched from landed near Master Hades' mobile airship. The man immediately recognized him as Piccolo and brought him in to his Dark Guild with honored prestige.

It was from that moment that Piccolo became a member of Grimoire Heart and a very dark wizard - more so than his predecessor, he liked to say.

As the years went by, Piccolo trained for his sole purpose to kill Kakarot. He mastered a dark magic and his body's own energy to the point where he believed he had the power to kill the Saiyan. It was just a matter of finding him and killing him.

And he believed he was on the Saiyan's tail because, on this day, he was on his way to the Phantom Lord guild to discuss something with Master Jose for Master Hades when he sensed a large power level near by. He just couldn't pinpoint it.

* * *

The next morning found a certain Saiyan sitting at the bar, a far away look on his face as Macao and Wakaba snickered at him.

Mirajane was there, but that wasn't bothering him at the moment, considering the fact that he had the greatest bombshell of his life dropped on him.

He looked to where Makarov was seated. The old man was drinking some beer and looking out at the gathered.

He wanted to ask what he was supposed to do, but he knew what he was supposed to do. He knew what he was going to do, but he didn't know how he was going to go about doing it. This is what he needed a little help with.

Damn, look at him. He was the strongest being on the planet- as far as he was concerned, and he was stumped by this. Gah, he might as well ask Makarov for some advice. After all, the man was a father and grandfather. Then again, Makarov had a skewed relationship with both of his blood relatives. Ah to hell with it!

"Gramps." Kakarot looked to his grandfather. He was about to continue, but the atmosphere dangerously shifted.

There was a sudden chill in the air as the doors were knocked down by ice. The Saiyan frowned deeply as he slowly stood to his feet to look at who ever would dare to attack Fairy Tail.

In walked a teen boy with white hair and a teen girl with bright pink hair. They strolled in almost as though they owned the place. That itself was nearly enough to set him off!

"What's the meaning of this!?" Makarov was up and glaring at the teens.

"I want the one that defeated Deliora," the boy spoke coldly and calmly. "Kakarot."

"What do you want from me?" Kakarot was suddenly between Makarov and these strangers with speed undetectable.

"My name is Reitei. I want to kill you," Reitei answered simply.

Without waiting for a response, Reitei thrusts his arm forward and created an ice tiger that rushed at the Saiyan.

The ice made creation simply exploded, shocking the white-haired wizard. Kakarot didn't even do a thing, from what was seen.

"What's the matter? I thought you were going to kill me," Kakarot mocked. "I'll tell you what: get out of here right now, and I won't hurt you."

Ignoring the chance to leave unharmed, the younger teen tried his luck once more, sending out various ice made creations that all wound up the same as the first.

"Impossible!" The girl exclaimed.

"You can't hurt me. Not when I have all seeing eyes. I can see the weak-points in your single hand creations, and destroy them with just my eyes," Kakarot explained at their shocked faces. "I also know your name is Lyon. I rescued you when fighting Deliora."

"So you haven't forgotten," Lyon said.

"Actually, I did forget. I was only reminded at the sight of your piss-poor excuse at ice-make magic. You're an insult to Ur's teachings," Kakarot sneered.

Lyon angrily clenched his fists, ready to kill this guy. Who the hell was he to say that about him!? He is Ur's greatest student!

"What's going on here?!"

Kakarot didn't have to look around his foes to see Gray, Natsu, Wendy and Lucy standing in the broken doorway.

When Lyon looked behind him at Gray, there was recognition in the dark-haired mage's eyes.

"L-Lyon?" Gray questioned, surprised to see his one time rival in the guild.

"Gray," Lyon drew out. "I should have known you'd be here as well," he muttered as he stood up straight to address Ur's second student.

"What are you doing here?" Gray's expression turned cold when he assessed the situation.

"What does it look like? I'm here to kill the guy that killed Deliora!" Lyon shouted.

"Wha- why?" Gray questioned sharply. "Why would you even try that?"

"Well, it's a funny thing that you ask. It's all because of Ur; she misled me into believing that she was the strongest wizard around!" Lyon snapped. He had an odd gleam in his eye as he ran a hand through his hair. "But then he came around and defeated Deliora when Ur couldn't! I once had a dream of surpassing Ur, but she died while fighting the King of Demons! And you know what? If she died, that means he couldn't beat the Demon King!" He was putting together some sort of puzzle only he could see. "So I sought out the demon. I thought that when I found him, I'd be able to free him!"

Everyone had their own reaction, ranging from disgust to shock.

"Why?!" Gray shouted. It made no sense to him!

"So I can slay him with my own hands!" Lyon retorted. "King of Demons; Deliora was a Demon; Piccolo is Deliora's King! If I could defeat Piccolo, I could defeat Deliora, which would mean I could defeat Ur!"

"You would throw dirt over Ur's name!?" Gray furiously yelled.

"I don't care about that!" Lyon spat.

Kakarot calmly walked forward and raised his hand. He swung it across Lyon's face before the ice-mage could react.

"Lyon!" the girl moved to help, only to be stopped by a swift jab from Natsu.

"You fool! You wouldn't stand a chance against Piccolo! That green freak would kill you in an instant." He sent a kick to the downed Lyon. "You know why? Because you're weak! Do you have no respect for her sacrifice!? If it wasn't for her, this world would be nothing but darkness!" Each sentence was emphasized by a kick.

The Saiyan reached down and picked the younger teen up by the front of the shirt. He was surprised to see tears streaming down Lyon's face.

"Uah!?" Kakarot dropped him to the floor, almost as though the tears were contaminated.

"Lyon!" the girl cried out in shock.

"H-he's right, Sherry," Lyon croaked. "I'm just a fool that was blinded by childish illusions! All along, I've known it, there's noway you haven't noticed! Those townsfolk wouldn't even help me with the Moon Drip!"

'Ah, that spell probably could have melted the ice that Ur became. But that…' Makarov shook his head, looking back to Lyon.

At this point, the young wizard was simply babbling. Kakarot, deciding to spare everyone from a headache, chopped the younger teen at the neck, rendering him unconscious. He turned and saw Natsu do the same to the girl.

An overly drawn out sigh escaped his lips as he dragged a hand down his face. "God, just what I wanted to deal with today. A delusional freak with a grudge. Tch. So troublesome," he said under his breath.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Gray asked, staring down at the limp Lyon.

"This guy busted down the doors. That's something we're gonna have to pay for out of pocket. This guy's gonna be getting _Jail Time_ for that," Kakarot said, his words sending a slight shiver through Makarov.

"We… shouldn't." Makarov sighed after a while. "He's just some kid that has strayed off the right path. He needs time, not jail time, but time to think his actions over."

Kakarot stared at Makarov long and hard. 'Do you really want to just let this punk leave?' Kakarot tried to question Makarov's reasoning.

The stare-down lasted for a few more seconds, with tensions so think it could be felt in the air. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kakarot sighed and looked away.

"Fine. I guess that since he didn't hurt anything… but his pride, he can leave off on a warning." Kakarot hands looked to the ceiling. "I needed to go see my family, anyway," he muttered. Saying that aloud wasn't as strange as he thought it was.

There were some things he wanted to talk about, to confirm some stuff with Erza. It couldn't be that hard. He'd figure something out.

* * *

In the well furnished building that was Phantom Lord's headquarters, two figures eyed each other through narrowed eyes.

"So, Master Hades of the Grimoire Heart Dark Guild, one third of the Balam Alliance, wishes my guild to side with the alliance?" Master Jose of Phantom Lord inquired. His purple lips twitched into a smirk, but his eyes were narrowed suspiciously.

This was the type of recognition he deserved, but it was confusing to think of why now all of sudden. He brushed it aside for now.

"Don't flatter yourself," Piccolo sneered. "We don't wish anything of you. The only reason I'm here is because I'm searching for a human named Kakarot. I doubt anyone else would've made the trip to Fiore besides me." He smirked at Jose's scowl that was quickly washed away.

"You're looking for Kakarot?" Jose asked, his eyes narrowing even further. "I'll have you know that he is a member of Fairy Tail… and Phantom Lord will very soon be going to war with Fairy Tail." He clasped his hands together, licking his lips. "If you stick around for a while, you could get your hands on him."

Piccolo closed his eyes, a smile forming at his mouth. "Okay, I'll wait for this war to start. But I only want Kakarot, everyone else is for you." He crossed his arms.

"Phantom Lord will be allying with the Balam Alliance, sure, and we'll take down the insignificant leaches in the magic world, together." Jose smiled mischievously.

_'Yeah, you just keep thinking you're actually of significance. I might just kill you myself,'_ Piccolo thought darkly.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, nothing much to say here. If you didn't expect to see the kid, that's good. The name will be decided later. Any suggestions? **

**Yeah, I'm sadly not a romance pro. If you expect it, expect a chapter explaining it, and not some awesome love scene. I don't really want to go into the relationship details between Erza and Kakarot. Just know that they love each other. **

**Anyways, if you can find the references to another anime, I'll give you a little praise next chapter. **

**Oh, and to anyone that probably expected Lyon to be more than what I portrayed him as, I can't really put to words why he's not. **


	11. Chapter 11: Phantom Lord

Kakarot had finished a job a little later than he wanted, especially since he wanted nothing more than to get back to his family. He told Erza that this would be the last long-lasting job he took. Quite frankly, this job wasn't even that long. He was only here for a few days, which is longer than what he wanted. That's because he had to find, bait, then kill the monster, which he did by Ki blast through the chest. Now he stood on a bluff a few meters away from the monster he had just slain.

'_It's the same result as last time… it went down at just one percent if my power,'_ he thought. '_The last one was killed by a slight punch, and the one before that went down with that new technique. I guess I'll get around to naming it some other time.'_ He crossed his arms and sighed.

The locals had already rewarded him, and he would usually start training right about now, but he was ready to leave.

He liked to take the time to and enjoy the scenery, because… this could very well be the last year he spends on this planet. He had figured that because he prepared to leave and go fight Freeza after the S-Class Trials, he might as well enjoy the planet.

_'I can spend these next few months back at home. No more jobs.' _He began levitating into the air. Right now, he kinda wished he had Teleportation Magic.

* * *

_Boom!_ An explosion destroyed the guild doors of Phantom Lord's secondary building, injuring dozens instantly. The Phantom's were sent into panic for a moment. The force behind the explosion surprised everyone, even a shadowed figure to the side up in the rafters was surprised. Dust billowed in, obscuring the view of their attacker or attackers.

When the dust settled the one behind the attack was revealed to be none other than Natsu Dragneel, Salamander of Fairy Tail. He was absolutely livid.

Phantom Lord made an enemy of the wrong guild!

Fairy Tail was attacked by Phantom Lord a couple of nights ago, and then again the night after that. But the first time, Phantom Lord only attacked the building. The second time… Levy, Jet, and Droy were attacked and strung up on a tree.

It was horrible.

But it's not as horrible as what was going to happen to Phantom Lord! Natsu Dragneel made them believe it!

"Fairy Tail!" Makarov exclaimed, announcing their arrival.

Immediately, the Fairies set out, defeating any punk in their way.

Natsu was on fire, literately. His anger fueling his flames as he beat down on any of Phantom's men he could see.

With the likes of Natsu, Erza, Gray, Makarov and Elfman, this brawl quickly became one-sided.

"Where's Gajeel!" Natsu roared, punching several enemies through the wall in a brilliant explosion.

"So he's the Salamander… Natsu," Gajeel noticed, scanning the battle. It was quickly getting out of hand. "Laxus, Mystogan, Gildarts and Kakarot are sitting out, huh?"

He uncrossed his arms and hmph-ed.

"Cocky bastards. But Things are going smoothly, according to Master Jose's plan," he chuckled.

"Though it annoys me that Kakarot has not arrived, I can see why. Phantom Lord is weak," sneered Piccolo, standing next to Gajeel. "Are you go a join the fight?"

"Tch." _'I'll show this green bastard who's weak_,' Gajeel thought, leaping at a target once he saw Fairy Tail's master was leaving. '_Since the biggest threat is gone, I'll gladly mix it up._' Gajeel grinned as he formed his right hand into a club.

Unknown to the fairies, while this was happening, Lucy was captured by Juvia of the Great Sea and Sol of the Great Earth. She stood no chance at all, easily being taken by the members of the Element Four.

Natsu was making his rounds on the low-lifes in Phantom Lord when he noticed Elfman in a battle with Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer, who had attacked his own guild mates to confuse Elfman.

Son of Igneel saw his chance when Gajeel knocked Elfman back. Concentrating his fire in his right fist, he dashed forward, using Elfman as a springboard, and delivered a bone crushing punch to the Iron Dragon Slayer, sending him crashing into a wall and ultimately through it.

"I'm Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer," Natsu introduced himself when Gajeel walked back through the hole, a little hurt but still able to fight. "Elfman, this guy is mine," he said.

"Fine, I'll let you have this Man-to-Man fight, but you owe me for using me like a trampoline," Elfman replied.

"Iron Club!" Gajeel yelled, sending a large iron club at Natsu, who caught it with ease.

"You busted up my guild and hurt Levy and the others…" Natsu drew out, his flames starting to melt Gajeel's Iron, making the other Dragon Slayer grit his teeth. "Eat this!" he exclaimed, launching the Ace of Phantom Lord into the air.

Gajeel immediately recoiled his arm, waving it to cool it down. _'This guy, his his fire is pretty hot, I'll give 'em that. But-'_ his thoughts were cut off by Natsu's fist smashing into his face, sending him skyward.

Gajeel caught himself on one of the beams in the rafters, only to be slugged down by a powerful haymaker to skull.

Natsu landed several feet away from his fellow Dragon Slayer. His fire was burning around him, giving his face a shadowed expression while his eyes seemed to glow red. A brutal smile that promised pain adorned his face.

"What a Man," Elfman complimented.

"Must be fun to be young," Wakaba muttered, looking to the Dragon Slayer. His magic used to be strong… until he got old.

"I see his training with Kakarot really paid off," Erza praised the younger Mage, wearing her Flame Princess Armor.

"Natsu, I'll let you have this Manly fight, but you-"

"Yeah, I know. I'll knock him good," Natsu replied, cracking his knuckles.

"Th-that didn't hurt," Gajeel got to his feet. He grinned despite the hot metal gash on his cheek. No problem, it'll heal right up. Using speed he previously neglected, he rushed forward, intending on knocking Salamander for a loop.

Natsu surprised him by batting the foot aside and punching him in the jaw. Salamander then kicked Black Steel away, proving superiority.

Just then, a strong rumbling could be heard from above. Makarov was on the move, using his magic as he stomped his way towards Jose.

The slight distraction was all the Iron Dragon Slayer needed, proving this when he sprung up and kicked Natsu in the jaw, sending the Salamander flying. Gajeel wasted no time in following up on his advantage.

'_Kakarot is gonna kill me if he finds out about this_,' Natsu thought after crashing through a few support beams. This fight should've been flawless. He remembered the last time he got hit by an enemy. He shivered at the thought.

A few seconds later, Natsu corrected himself, landing on a beam. He cocked his fist back when Gajeel got close, making the other Dragon Slayer grin. Then he surprised Gajeel by spinning around and kicking him back to the ground.

_'Tricky bastard,_' Gajeel thought. He looked to his left and saw a few iron poles. He smirked.

This battle would ensue until one side caved in.

However…

Just when it seemed as though the a Fairies would win the battle, things quickly turned south when Master Makarov went to confront Phantom Lord's master, Jose. He was sneak-attacked by one of the Element Four, Aria, and had his magic power drained, rendering him to nothing more than an sick old man with no power.

Now the Fairies' moral was diminished and they were forced to retreat. During the retreat, Natsu overheard of Phantom's plan to capture Lucy. He immediately took off in search for the 'headquarters' of Phantom Lord so he could rescue the girl. He found her and rescued her there.

And he was actually still riled up. He wanted to burn everything about Phantom to the ground.

Now, at the still ruined guild building, the members of Fairy Tail hustled about, gathering weapons and forming strategies so they could be better suited when they attacked Phantom Lord.

Cana was trying to locate Mystogan but couldn't. She didn't know that the former was actually going around, destroying Phantom's sub-divisions. "Tsk. I can't find Mystogan," she complained. She wasn't even gonna try and find Kakarot. He was impossible to find, always moving.

"I see, that's too bad," Mira said from beside the Card Magic user, in front of them, a magic Lacrima for communication.

"If they're trying to get Lucy, they'll attack us again," Cana said. "We have a lot of injured… we'd be in a tough situation," she added.

"Right." Mira nodded, taking in a breath. She turned to the Lacrima.

A few moments passed by.

"Yo, what's up?" a gruff voice came from the Lacrima. The two girls saw Kakarot's face.

"Hello, Kakarot," Mira greeted him for the first time in two years, not that she hadn't previously tried.

The Saiyan's eyes widened for a moment before he diverted them. Not quick enough. "Hello, Mirajane," he replied. He couldn't stop the flash of emotions that went through his eyes. "What's up?" He tried to play cool.

She nodded quickly. "We need your help, it's an emergency! The master is seriously hurt!" she explained.

"What happened?" He looked to her, suddenly serious. She quickly explained the events of the past few days to him, watching as his features contorted in anger.

"How long will it take you to get here?" she asked after finishing.

"I'll be there within half an hour," he answered. And with that, he vanished from the screen, blasting off towards the guild.

* * *

The next twenty minutes were crucial. Phantom Lord's master came to Magnolia via giant transformed guild, and shot the Jupiter Canon at them, ignoring the fact that Lucy could've been killed in the process. They then demanded that Lucy be handed over to them, which didn't make any sense. Why possibly kill someone, then ask for them to be handed over?

Of course, Fairy Tail refused. In response to that, Master Jose sent out soldiers he created with his Shade Magic to destroy them and their guild.

Natsu, Gray, and Elfman all charged the mobile guild in hopes of destroying it before it destroyed Fairy Tail. Natsu started his attack with Happy on the outside before going into the guild to destroy the canon and keeping it from firing again but soon discovered that it didn't work quite like he planned.

Natsu, Gray, and Elfman each ran into members of the Element Four where they had to fight them.

Outside, Mira sent Lucy away with Reedus so Lucy could be safe at a hideout. She then used her magic to transform into Lucy, a poor attempt to fool Jose.

Other members of the guild stayed put, fighting off Jose's Phantom Soldier's near overwhelming numbers

As the time ticked down, Natsu quickly defeated his opponent, Totomaru of the Great Flame, and destroyed the Jupiter Canon. He then went in search for master Jose. While this was happening, Mirajane was captured by Jose and placed between the giant's fingers, slowly being squished by it while it drew a magic circle with the other hand, the Abyss Break.

Gray fought and defeated Juvia of the Element Four (rather oddly) and Elfman fought Sol of the Element Four.

Sol had the upper hand on Elfman, using mind tricks to wear the tall man down. He said things like, "You're a monster that killed your poor, little sister,' and 'Poor little Mirajane will never forgive a monster like you'. This was actually working until the Fairy saw said older sister in harms way, crying from the pressure of being squeezed. Angry, Elfman managed to complete the Full-Body takeover. He then ruthlessly beat Sol to near death before freeing Lisanna from the giant.

Natsu ran into and had to dance around before defeating Aria of the Great Sky by overwhelming him with his fire. He was going to hunt down Jose, but Erza -who was still injured from protecting the guild against the Jupiter Canon- appeared and stopped him, saying that he'd need her help. At that moment, it was revealed to them that Lucy had been captured and was being tortured by Gajeel. Natsu, in rage, then went on to find her, leaving Erza to go face Master Jose.

* * *

After watching Natsu leave, Erza moved to go up the stairs that was sure to lead to Master Jose, but was stopped by the daunting aura of death that immediately filled the air.

"This… feeling," Erza resisted a shudder, looking up the stairs at the source.

Master Jose was maliciously grinning at her. He was slowly descending, a black fog emanating from him, covering the area in it.

"Titania Scarlet," Jose started slowly. "I'm quite surprised you Fairy Tail flies managed to take down my Element Four," he said, slowly gaining a bitter edge.

"Master Jose!" Erza drew a sword, ready to attack.

"Yes. I must thank you flies for providing me with such entertainment. Hn. You even took the force of the Jupiter head-on." He smirked. "You're weakened. I'll just take care of you before your friend arrives."

Erza made a confused face. Who was coming?

"It seems as though Makarov's great Kakarot is on his way. I can feel his power from here," Jose informed her.

Erza wasn't as tuned to sensing magic as Master Jose, but she could faintly feel the Saiyan approaching. But it was sort of dulled by Natsu's presence burning through the immediate area; however, she could sense the Saiyan growing closer and closer.

"If he arrives, he might just ruin all the fun before my friend can… kill him," Jose continued.

Frowning at that, Erza prepared to fight, switching into her Black Wing Armor. She was injured, but maybe she could hold him off - if not, defeat him - before Kakarot arrives.

* * *

Gajeel thought he was _so_ _slick_ while beating on Lucy with other Phantom members watching. He thought he could let out some frustration on her. He thought it was _so_ amusing to do this. Imagine his surprise when Salamander arrived with a roar that would make any dragon proud. _It sure did make Igneel proud_.

Everyone was surprised when Natsu landed between Gajeel and Lucy, putting an end to the twisted game Gajeel was playing.

"Hehe, I knew it was you lingering around the guild. I recognized your smell." Gajeel smirked.

Before Gajeel could even realize that Natsu was beyond pissed, he was punched into a wall. The punch hurt so much that he instantly turned his scales on, actually prepared for another confrontation with the Salamander. When he came back into view, he marveled in the awe and fear.

"Scales!" Happy gasped, surprised by this. It was something that never even happened to Natsu.

Natsu blocked the punch by Gajeel, gritting his teeth at the sting. He wrapped his hand around the offending fist, only to catch the other one on the jaw, being sent flying.

To him, it would seem as though they were evenly matched now that Gajeel had his scales. But Natsu's wide arsenal of flames and skill would most likely lead to his victory. Or so it seemed.

"Haha, not so tough now, are you, Salamander?" Gajeel sneered, a smirk forming on his lips.

**"Rah!" **Natsu roared, dashing to Gajeel quicker than anticipated.

Gajeel tried to move in time to dodge the punch that Natsu was cooking, but when Natsu backed up the punch with fire spewing from his elbow, he was knocked for a loop!

Natsu was getting more and more fired up with each passing moment!

"You're just full of surprises, aren't ya, Salamander?" Gajeel stood back to his feet.

"I'm just gettin' fired up," Natsu replied.

"But it's not enough to challenge my scales," Gajeel snorted.

"Truly?" Natsu asked, a smirk on his face.

Quirking a brow, the metal man looked down at himself, nearly gasping at the sight of so many cracks!

"Hehe, I guess I better get serious." Redfox slightly crouched, his fists clenched in anger.

Suddenly, the Iron Dragon Slayer was surrounded by a green aura as he charged forward, taking Salamander by surprise. He nearly destroyed the other teen with his vicious onslaught of attacks before landing a devastating kick to the gut that knocked the other Dragon Slayer to the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy cried in unison.

Right back to his feet, Natsu spat some blood to the side, now sporting a busted lip. He frowned, looking around for his enemy that seemingly disappeared.

"Behind you!"

Natsu didn't look back, almost as though he didn't hear his blue companion.

Gajeel took advantage of this, intending to take off Natsu's head with his left arm, which was a sword. He grinned when his sword made contact with "flesh". Then he donned a look of pure anguish when 'Natsu' turned into flames, slowly burning out.

"Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!"

Gajeel was not prepared for the fire attack that erupted from his blind side. He was left cursing his luck when he was sent crashing through the building, unable to stop himself.

* * *

Erza deftly dodged Master Jose's perfected use of his shade magic, rebutting with an attack of her own, which made the middle-aged man spring back.

She pulled her sword up from the crack she caused in the ground, readying herself for another round. Jose's amused smile made her scowl.

"I must applaud you, Titania. You've actually managed to survive against a little less than half of my power," Jose said. "I do believe that if you never took a direct hit from the Jupiter Cannon, you might be equal to me in power." He smirked.

Erza simply glared at the man, switching between lightly gripping the hilt of her sword and and tightly squeezing it.

"But I really must kill you now. Allow me to use the full paramount of my-"

Jose was cut off when the star member of his guild exploded through the the ground, nearly taking him out when the Dragon Slayer hit the ceiling.

"Gajeel?" Jose looked up, following the Dragon Slayer's decent to the ground a little ways to his left. That little mistake nearly cost him his head Erza sprung at him.

His unlikely savior came as Natsu Dragneel. The hothead accidentally tackled Erza in his unexpected entrance. On instinct, she kicked him to the left of her, making him land across from Gajeel.

"Ah, Erza! Get outta the way!" Natsu yelled exasperatedly, throwing his arms up.

She glared swords into him, making him flinch a little.

"Watch what you're doing, Natsu," Erza growled at him.

Natsu nodded sharply, looking to Jose and Gajeel. "I didn't think he'd give you this much of a challenge, Erza," he commented.

"I could say the same to you," she replied. "What good is all that training he put you through if you're having a tough time with Gajeel." She nearly smirked.

"Hey! That chump isn't as strong as me!" Natsu declared. "I'm just getting fired up!" He cracked his knuckles, looking over to see Gajeel… eating iron!

"Now _I'm_ Fired Up!" Gajeel sneered, swallowing his meal.

"Don't go copying me!" Natsu yelled, pointing at Gajeel. He quickly decided not to let it bother him. He bent his knees a little, letting flames envelop him. "I'll roast ya!" He sprang forward.

"I'd like to see you try!" Gajeel shouted, simultaneously shooting towards the other teen.

They met between the two older wizards, clashing with their fists. The two of them then jetted up into the sky, obliterating the ceiling and a couple of floors above them.

_'Dammit!'_ Jose swore. _'This distraction is all the time _he_ needed! He's moving faster than I thought!' _He moved forward to execute Erza, but she distanced herself from him, having sensed the same thing as him.

* * *

Wind pushing his hair back violently, Kakarot smirked when he saw the the giant guild that was Phantom's. He saw Natsu and another fighting, but Natsu was holding back for some reason. Shrugging it off, the Saiyan flew in fast from the north, easily within a mile now. Doubling his speed, he crashed into the mobile guild, nearly knocking it over as he skidded to a halt between Erza and her opponent.

Stone debris slowly floated past him, dust flooded in seconds later, obscuring the view of the Saiyan to Erza and Jose. All they could see was his silhouette. There was a strange, blue glow in the midst of the dust that gave off a ominous feeling to Jose.

Jose tensed, slightly apprehensive about going against he who's supposed to be the strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints.

Erza smiled, complete confidence returning to her.

_'Black Steel,_' Kakarot mentally began. _'He's no match for Natsu. What's taking- wait, he must no be taking this serious_.' His smirk washed away when he saw Erza hurt and favoring an arm.

"Well, if it isn't the great Son Goku, Kakarot." Jose managed to muster some resolve.

Erza walked over to him. "Kakarot, Master is seriously injured. You have to defeat him." She gestured towards Jose.

He turned to her, a smile on his face. "And I will," he told her, pushing her bangs from in front of her face. "You just worry about getting out of here before I turn this place to ash." His smile into a slightly worried frown. "I'm glad your face isn't too hurt," said the Saiyan.

She remembered his words to her from over two years prior;_ "'I'd just hate to see that pretty face of yours damaged. I'd have to kill whoever dared to hurt you."'_

"I won't let you fight Jose alone," she said, keeping a blush off her face.

"That wasn't a request, Erza. Leave, now." He pointed his hand behind her. "You've fought well, but now it's my turn," he told her. "Besides, I want you to check on _our_ kid and Wendy, I sense that they're away from the guild."

She matched his hardened gaze, even going as far as to try to one-up it, but she backed down in the end. Almost no-one could beat him in a serious stare down. "Just… be safe," she said softly.

He watched her leave before turning to the smirking Jose.

* * *

Erza, Gray, and Elfman were running at a reasonable pace to get out of the giant guild. The former of three had met up with the other two when they were on there way to help her against Aria.

"I can hardly believe he's actually here," Gray whistled after Erza's explanation. 'I had thought that maybe after a few months, but two weeks…?'

"I don't know if that's makes him manly or not," Elfman mulled it over.

"He's fighting Master Jose right now," Erza said, almost as though she were vindicating his manliness.

"I still say we go back to help him," Gray snorted. "He may be strong, but he can't do everything by himself."

"He has things under control," Erza retorted automatically.

"Erza, Gray, Elfman!" Master Makarov called out to them, causing them to stop and look ahead.

"Master?" Erza inquired. "How are you better?" she questioned. He should still be out.

"Porlyusica helped me recover," Makarov answered. "But why are you three running? Where are you going?"

"It's Kakarot," Erza answered quickly. "He's fighting Master Jose," she said.

Makarov nodded in understanding. He knew better than anyone the full extent of Kakarot's power. He was confident in the Saiyan's ability to defeat Jose.

"He said he was going to destroy the entire guild," Gray said. "We gotta get outta here."

Makarov was silent, beads of sweat forming at his brow. He knew that such an action would have the Magic Council upon them instantly. And this type of incident could earn him… Jail Time. Tears welled up in his eyes as he started running away with them. "That fool," he quietly muttered.

* * *

"Jose, I presume?" Kakarot questioned, crossing his arms. So far he wasn't impressed.

"I'm glad to know my reputation precedes me," Jose chuckled, trying to be formal.

"Yeah, you're the only man around that wears lipstick, it's not hard to remember." He cracked his knuckles. "Are you ready to get beaten?"

"My, my. Makarov sure did raise an ignorant monkey," Jose goaded. The next thing he knew, however, he was bent over, gagging up blood and saliva.

He couldn't believe it - he hadn't even seen Kakarot move!

"Phantom Freak," Kakarot sneered. "You attack my guild." He punched Jose to the floor. "And you attack my friends." The third punch was harder. "You have committed unforgivable atrocities." He picked Jose up by the throat and began squeezing. "Punishable by _death_," he said, throwing the master of Phantom Lord towards the steps.

Said fool now had his hand outstretched towards Jose, a stoic expression on his face as he prepared to fire a final attack to kill the Master of Phantom Lord.

"Any last words, Jose?" Kakarot asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes…" Jose smirked.

"And what would that be?" Kakarot drew out.

"Piccolo."

Kakarot's eyes quickly darted to his right when a near sickening aura presented itself to him. There, shrouded in a purple Gi, white cape and turban, was none other than the bug he wanted to squash.

Piccolo had a cruel smirk on his face as he looked to the Saiyan. He had been measuring Kakarot's vessel, getting a feel for his power.

Kakarot turned away from Jose, an indicator that shows how he holds Jose as a no factor in the upcoming bout.

"Piccolo." Kakarot rose his head to smirk at the taller warrior. He clenched his fists tightly, nearly to the point of drawing blood. "At last… we finally meet."

* * *

**AN: I hope you all liked it. First real chapter- where I wanted to start from. So I gotta quick question for ya: Did you like the chapter like this? I didn't put too much detail into what was going on outside of the fighting. Is that something you guys liked? Did you want more detail, less fight? Lengthier chapters? I cut this chapter in half because I felt the second half didn't fit with the seriousness of the first half. Heck, I even scrapped a good two-thousand words from beginning of this chapter about an Oozaru baby. Anyways, I'm getting off topic. Let me know in the reviews. It's important that You let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12: Heart Squeezing Truth: Hate

**Chapter 12: The Coldest Revelation**!

* * *

Two sets of Onyx eyes stared into each other, both filled with malice and amusement. Piccolo kept his arms crossed, not in the lease bit worried about the Saiyan. Kakarot had a smirk that threatened to split his face as he began raising his power to match Piccolo's.

The Saiyan let out a sigh to feign exhaustion, internally smirking at the demon's broadened smirk.

"So… shall we begin?" Piccolo questioned, eager to kill the Saiyan.

"With pleasure." Kakarot shot forward, a frown on his face.

The first few punches weren't spent testing each other. Piccolo shot an arm out, blocking a straight-jab from the Saiyan as he brought his knee up to the Saiyan's gut, which was blocked by Kakarot's own knee with surprising force.

Son of Bardock brought that same leg up in a swift kick to Piccolo's chin, snapping the Reborn Demon back. This was followed up by a quick session of blows that forced Piccolo to put distance between the two.

Kakarot rushed forward, not intending to give Piccolo any time to form a strategy. Piccolo immediately tried to spin-kick, only succeeding in hitting empty air when the 'Goku' in front of him proved to be some sort of after-image.

Kakarot was aiming a kick at Piccolo's head when the green-bean turned on heel and kicked up, knocking the Saiyan back.

Kakarot rubbed his sore jaw, frowning as Piccolo discarded his turban and cape. It was almost as though Piccolo had sensed him approaching.

The Saiyan spat to the side, now a little excited by the battle. Years of fighting weaklings had dulled his excitement to battles. He felt his battle-lust start pumping inside of him as he flared a little of his power.

The Saiyan's eyes wandered over to where Piccolo threw his discarded accessories. He was a little surprised to know that they were leaving a notable indent on the floor. _'Weighted clothing… I didn't know he used them as well,_' he thought.

Piccolo took advantage of the momentary distraction, rushing the Saiyan with intention of ruling the fight from here on out. He underestimated his opponent's perceptiveness, earning himself a left uppercut that launched him out of the building.

Kakarot swiftly followed, propelling himself at the Demon with his energy. He summoned a familiar red pole and launched it as a distraction. He quickly moved after.

Piccolo narrowly avoided being skewed by the blunt weapon, giving the Saiyan ample time to close the distance between them and burry his fist in the green man's gas bucket. He followed up with a spinning heel kick that made the Namekian fly ten feet horizontally through the air until Kakarot appeared and hammered him towards the guild once more.

Even though Natsu and Gajeel were now fighting back inside the guild, Kakarot had hit Piccolo with enough strength to do some serious destruction.

Piccolo impacted, destroying half of what was left of the guild.

Kakarot was surprised by how resilient his opponent was when the Namekian shot out and fired a large energy blast at him.

Kakarot responded with his own attack, sending it with vigor. Satisfied with its course, he vanished in a burst of speed, appearing behind Piccolo as the Namekian fired another blast to overpower the Saiyan.

With his left leg, the Saiyan knocked Piccolo down into the water, quick to pursue. He submerged under the water just as Piccolo made to claw at him. He punched his enemy in the throat, followed by a roundhouse kick that sent the slug man through the water like a torpedo. He moved as though the water did not impede his movements, grasping Piccolo from behind and ramming his knee into the Namek's back. This was capitalized with a snap-kick that sent Piccolo flying out of the water.

The one crucial element Piccolo lacked that Kakarot had in spades was battle experience. The Saiyan knew how Piccolo fought because Kakarot has already battled with King Piccolo, and Piccolo Junior fought just like his father, not changing this in his five years of life. The only thing he changed is his power. He obtained a power far greater than the previous piccolo. while King Piccolo could summon demons to aid him in battle, Piccolo was simply stronger.

Moving fast, Piccolo shot off several more energy blasts, intending to distract the Saiyan in a smoke screen when he caused the attacks to detonate early.

'Where's he at?' The Saiyan looked towards the explosion in the sky. 'Wh-' his train of thought abruptly ended as Piccolo appeared next to him with a clawed strike aimed for his throat.

The older warrior was unable to properly defend himself, only able to put up a last second defense that managed to save himself, at the cost of a diagonal cut across his left eye that started at cheek and stopped at his eyebrow. His vision was instantly impaired, giving Piccolo a serious advantage.

Piccolo hit the Saiyan repeatedly with palm strikes and claws. He started a vicious combo of punches and kicks, not letting up at all. He began to smirk after delivering a particularly nasty kick, which made Kakarot float in the air in a sort of dazed shock. It wasn't until Piccolo started another assault that he snapped out of it.

"Bitch!" Kakarot swore as he lashed out, hitting Piccolo towards Magnolia with more strength than he should have had, according to Piccolo.

Makarov saw Piccolo harshly collide with the pavement, creating decent sized crater. He, learning from past mistakes, immediately created a Fairly Law between his palms.

Most of the guild was still fighting off Phantom's soldiers, and doing a good job at that! This war was half won already, and only Jose and Piccolo needed to be put down for it to be finished!

The third Master of Fairy Tail kept his eyes on the enemy as Kakarot flew down, a string of curses escaping his mouth that would make even some pirates blush, and landed next to him.

Piccolo pulled himself to the top of the crater, looking far worse off than Kakarot. He had a smirk on his face, glad to know he just blinded the Saiyan's left eye and wounded him. The tables were turning, slowly but surely. He was hurt, but with the Saiyan half blind, he was confident in his ability to win. He looked over to Makarov with a leer. He was about to vocalize dark thoughts when he froze on the spot.

Kakarot was emitting power at a ridiculous level, making Piccolo snap his head towards the Saiyan. '_So the bastard has been holding back his true power,'_ he deduced, with no small level of fear. Just when he thought the Saiyan was going to cap power it kept going, making his eyes widen even more.

It was higher than his and still rising. Not good! And Kakarot had a look on his face that promised bloody murder; also not good!

_'It's nearly doubling my current power,' _Piccolo thought with a frown clear as day on his features.

"If that's all you have, then prepare to die," Kakarot muttered darkly, letting out everyone ounce of his Saiyan nature and bottled killing intentions on the demon. He cupped his hands at his side, forming an azure energy sphere between his palms. This attack had no name as of yet because it strangely came to him in a dream during his training with Kami. But now, that didn't matter. It was time to put Piccolo in the next dimension.

"You're a lot better than I first gave you credit for," Piccolo announced, stopping the Saiyan from launching his attack. He needed to get out of here, and quickly! "Honestly, I thought this would be an easy kill," Piccolo admitted. He just had to stay cool and collected.

Kakarot continued to glare at him.

Piccolo smirked at the Saiyan. "I guess I'll let you in on a secret, then," he said, materializing a new cape and turban onto his tattered form. "So far, this has only been half of my true power," he admitted.

Kakarot's gaze hardened, but otherwise showed no indications of shock.

"I'm only using half of my power. You can think of me as a thought projection, but this is more than that; I split into two beings, much like before with Kami, only a little different because I am one with my split half, while Kami and myself are two," Piccolo explained. "I'll spare you the details, but if you want to truly fight, to test your power against me, you'll allow me to leave here today." Kakarot pegged Piccolo as the type to want to improve himself by fighting strong adversaries.

"Or I can kill you and hunt down the other half," Kakarot said darkly.

Piccolo glared harshly at the Saiyan, his mind trying to come up with a way to ensure a clean getaway. Luckily, his eyes caught sight of Erza and who he assumed to be Kakarot's kid; a blue-haired girl.

"What a beautiful kid. It would be a real shame if…" Piccolo immediately shot a finger out, firing a beam of energy past the Saiyan and towards the unsuspecting "mother and child."

Three things happened next. Kakarot sprang back, intending to save his family; Makarov started the Fairy Law; and Piccolo flew off in the chaos, barely escaping the clutches of the magical judgment attack.

A few moments later, Kakarot placed a confused Wendy and Erza down on the ground. He misjudged the distance Wendy was from the ground -due to his eye being blinded- and ended up dropping he

She landed fine, but he still apologized.

"It's okay, I'm fi- eek!" She screamed in panic when she caught sight of his left eye and the blood that oozed from it and that side of his face.

But Kakarot wasn't worried about that; he was searching for Piccolo. He stretched his sensing ability around for miles but came up empty handed. This pissed him off, topple that with his now useless left eye and he was about ready to throw a tantrum on _gigantic_ proportions!

However, seeing how Piccolo was gone -and there was nothing he could die about that, because Piccolo wasn't dumb enough to attack him again so soon- and that the Fairy Law Makarov initiated cleared out Jose's shade soldiers, Kakarot took a deep breath to calm himself.

He looked away just when he felt Natsu get serious, followed Gajeel's energy plummeting.

He kept his senses heightened as Wendy fussed over his wound. He sighed once more before sitting on a curb. Just great! Fan-fucking-tastic! Piccolo escaped, his eye was destroyed, and the guild was in ruins.

"Kakarot!" Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail huddled around.

"Piccolo's gone. He either died from your Fairy Law- unlikely, but still possible- or he escaped because he was too scared to die!" Kakarot explained quickly.

"What about master Joss?"

"I don't know; I started fighting Piccolo before I defeated Jose, but he was practically crippled last time I saw him. He's too injured to have gotten far, Natsu can handle him if they meet," Kakarot grumbled.

"Kakarot, I'm glad you didn't kill him," Makarov called, moving to the front of the crowd of Fairies.

Kakarot didn't answer for some time, still cooling down from his rage.

"Look." He pointed to Natsu and Happy as they landed triumphantly in the crowd.

"Natsu defeated Gajeel! And master Jose was not there so we came here!" Happy chirped.

"Hn, not surprising," Kakarot grumbled. "But why were you holding back in your fight against Gajeel, Natsu?"

"Oh, hehehe… I was planning on saving power for when I fought Jose!" Natsu answered.

"And you couldn't have just beat the hell out of Gajeel really fast and then switch to Jose after?" Kakarot asked.

"Er, well, I didn't think of that?" Natsu received stern stares from everyone.

Shaking his head, Kakarot sighed as he looked to the guild, memories of his past rushing in at the sight of its ruined state.

"They really did a number on it, huh?" Makarov looked grim.

"Yeah," Kakarot sighed gravely. "I shouldn't have left.m" He shook his head to clear away that line of thought. Wallowing in the past would help no-one.

"U…um, Master?" Lucy walked forward, looking depressed. She still felt as though this whole situation was her fault, in a way- more or less, entirely her fault. "I'm… so sorry," she apologized, lips quivering from the sad emotion.

Kakarot quirked an eyebrow at this. What was this girl on about?

"Ah, child, you've been through a lot lately." Makarov nodded, not worried about the situation. "There's no need to apologize."

"Yeah, let's see you smile, Lu!" All eyes looked to the cheerful Levy, who was carrying a small bundle.

"Levy?" Lucy gasped.

"Yeah, we're back!" Levy winked.

"You're all right!" Lucy was relieved.

"We beat Phantom, so there's no reason for you to be sad," Levy smiled as she held the child.

"No… no, it was all my fault," Lucy tried to argue.

"We all heard about your secret, but there's not a single person in the guild that thinks you're to blame." Levy smiled assuringly.

"She's right; in fact, I owe you an apology for being useless," Reedus told her sadly.

Kakarot nearly rolled his eyes. _'Useless? Not entirely true. I like his drawings,'_ he mused. '_I'm sure some clever way they can be helpful.'_ Though, he supposed that in a serious battle, he would be less than useful.

"Lucy…" Makarov brought everyone's attention to him. "Though we may not be able to share our feeling of happiness and sadness entirely, we do share them to some extent. That's what happens in a guild. One person's happiness become everyone's happiness, one person's anger become's everyone's anger, and one person's tears become everyone's tears," Makarov said. "There no need for you to feel guilty. So don't cry, you should already know how much everyone here cares about you," he told her.

Lucy was crying from the love she was feeling, the feeling of truly belonging somewhere.

"Hold your head high, my dear, because you are a proud member of the Fairy Tail family," Makarov said.

Lucy had dropped to her knees, unable to control her sobbing.

"Gramps, don't worry about the repairs," Kakarot brought attention to him. "I'll pay for it all," he announced. "It's the least I can do for not being here to beat all those Phantom's." Reminded of the horrible wound on Kakarot's face, Wendy moved over to him and began using her healing spell on his face.

Makarov smiled at Kakarot, tears welling up inside his eyes. He was thankful to have such a great grandchild.

Erza watched as Wendy finished healing Kakarot's eye. She moved closer to examine the work. She frowned lightly. There was a scar, but it wasn't too terrible. "Can you see?" she asked.

She trailed her fingers over his face, tracing the scar. "Yes, but don't worry about the scar. It's something cool I can tell my kids about it in the future." He laughed, waving off their worry.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mirajane stiffen for a moment before relaxing. Hmm… _odd_.

"I also guess this is the wrong time to announce that I'm retiring, huh?" Kakarot enjoyed their shocked looks. "It's inevitable. I need to be with my girls more often." He gestured to Erza and Wendy. "And I want more time to train." He nodded.

Makarov hummed, mulling over Kakarot's decision. _'I see… maybe- no, it's far too soon,' _he thought.

Just then… labored breathing and heavy footsteps could be heard from the side. All eyes turned to see Jose standing there, looking far worse than anyone thought.

Kakarot sneered as he stood and made his way through the parted crowd. He motioned for Makarov not to move, to rest.

"Jose, you have serious balls to come directly here," Kakarot spoke. "I told you that what you did here today is punishable by death…" He rose his hand, inches from Jose's chest.

"W-wait!" Jose pleaded, moving back half a step, tripping over a rock. "It was all a plot made by Grimoire Heart! They made me do this!" he tried to lie.

Kakarot's face remained unchanging. "I don't care what anyone made you do; the point is: you tried killing everyone in Fairy Tail, and that is something I won't forgive."

"Kakarot, just let him go," Makarov sighed, seeing Jose begin to whimper.

"Noway, Gramps! How can you dare to say that. He doesn't deserve to be let free. I'll make sure he rots in Hell for his crimes!" Kakarot looked to Makarov.

"I'm sorry, truly, I am!" Jose please landed on deaf ears, everyone focused on the two standing Wizard Saints. "I'll never bother Fairy Tail again from here on out; a Phantom Lord will be disbanded, and you'll never see me again!"

"Gramps, what would you have done if he killed anyone here today?" Kakarot asked sharply, watching Makarov wince. "Natsu, I felt that girl near Black Steel before you started fighting him." He pointed to Lucy. "What was he doing?" he asked.

"Hurting her." Natsu looked away.

"Gramps, you know the only reason she was hurt was because Jose attacked us. "Elfman, I felt intense anger course through you while panic coursed through Mirajane. What happened?" Kakarot kept staring at his grandfather.

"Master Jose was using his guild to squish her," Elfman muttered.

"Gramps, do I need anymore reason to kill him? He was close to killing Mirajane… that man is missing an arm." Kakarot pointed to a random member of Fairy Tail. "And… wait, Levy, what happened to you?" he suddenly asked. The wince Makarov did made Kakarot's eyes narrow dangerously. "Let me guess: attacked by Phantom Lord?" He saw her nod. "I can only imagine what would have happened to Erza if I was a few minutes late."

"But the good thing is that no-one was too gravely hurt or died," Makarov retorted.

"Please, Makarov… let me go!" Jose looked to Fairy Tail's Master.

"Jose, you don't realize the severity of what you've done today. Not only did you nearly kill a few people, but you trampled over the name that is Fairy Tail." Kakarot's eyes narrowed. "That is possibly your worst offense, and I don't even know the rest of the story."

"Kakarot, just let the council deal with Jose, the rest of his life in prison is a suitable punishment!" Makarov told Kakarot. "He will grow to be old and bitter, and before you know it, he will die. And then he will have to pay for his crimes in the afterlife. For now, the battle is over, there is no need to take his life."

The two continued to stare at each other for a full minute, causing everyone around them to sweat from the tension.

"Fine, Gramps," Kakarot grumbled. "You're too forgiving for your own good," he adds bitterly. Seeing as Jose had no way of getting up on his own, Kakarot pointed at him, channeling a small amount of energy into the man. "Leave, bastard," he demanded.

Jose immediately got to his feet. And Kakarot watched to see what he would do. "Makarov… I must thank you for allowing me to live. Allow me to return the favor!" Spinning on heel, Jose prepared to release a focused blast of energy, only to be punched in the nose and knocked unconscious by Makarov.

Kakarot dropped his hand, letting the energy he quickly accumulated disappear. "This is why I said kill him. We gave him the chance to leave, he tries to kill us again!"

Before anyone can reply, once more, the gathered members of Fairy Tail were given quite the shock when a foreign voice suddenly popped into the conversation.

"Amusing as all this nonsense is, I demand to know how you got onto this channel."

All eyes turned to Levy, who was fishing for something in her pockets. She pulled a familiar device out, shocking many.

"The scouter!" most shouted.

"It's an _alien_!" Happy exclaimed.

Kakarot rushed over to Levy, reaching for the scouter when the voice spoke up once more.

"An alien, they say! You hear that, Zarbon?" the voice snickered. Two more voices started snickering as well.

"That is quite humorous," the one all assumed was Zarbon spoke. "Hm, but I'm more intrigued to know how they have a scouter and don't know about _aliens_."

"Yeh don't think they killed one of our men, do you?" another voice inquired.

"It is possible, Dodoria… what shall we do, Lord Freeza?" Zarbon asked.

The simple name struck straight through the hearts of every member of Fairy Tail (except Lucy, who was extremely confused), sending their minds into near panic. This was Freeza? The guy that can blow up planets on a whim? The guy that killed Kakarot's race? That guy?

There was one that wasn't afraid. And he made it known that he wasn't.

"Freeza…" Kakarot whispered the name, it leaving his mouth like dripping acid; pure venom. His expression twisted and contorted with unrivaled rage and hatred!

"I am Lord Freeza, yes," Freeza replied icily. "Do tell me your name, it's only polite to do so since you know my name."

"My name's Kakarot, the last Saiyan, and I'm going to kill you!" Kakarot replied heatedly, quickly. "You have six months, Freeza, because after that, you're dead. I'm going to take you down, and disband your Planet Trading Organization." Kakarot smirked when silence greeted him. Yeah, put that _little bitch_ in a state of fear. He nearly chuckled at the thought.

Then…

Howling laughter erupted from the device, making Kakarot look at in confusion; perplexed.

"That's rich! A _stupid monkey_ believes he has enough power to defeat me!" Freeza laughed loudly.

"How's that funny!?" Kakarot demanded angrily. "I am a Saiyan, an _avenger_! I'm going to make you pay for what you've done!" Kakarot growled.

"Hilarious as that is, I'm more curious as to how another one of you monkeys survived," Freeza replied, mirth filling his voice.

"Reports say that only _Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz_ were off planet at the time," Zarbon replied. "Unless Dodoria botched and another member of Bardock's crew survived somehow."

"The only survivor was Bardock. I personally killed those _monkeys_," Dodoria quickly input.

'Raditz? He's alive!?' Kakarot mentally questioned.

"Hehehe, that fool tried to stand up to Freeza at the very end. No one believed him when he said Freeza was there to destroy them," Dodoria laughed, reminiscing.

"I guess the old '_Monkey_ see, _monkey_ do' expression was actually false," Zarbon snickered.

"Anyways, Lord Freeza personally killing Bardock had to be my all time favorite kill, only rivaled by Lord Freeza killing King Vegeta," Dodoria snickered.

"W-why, you…" Kakarot growled.

"Yes, and they both went out petrified by fear," Freeza added.

Kakarot was seething, only growing angrier as they continued speaking, ruining and mocking his father's good name. He was so angry that the survival of the Prince, Nappa, and his brother slipped his mind for the moment.

"Ah, now where were we- Oh, yes, I believe you were saying you were going to kill me?" Freeza said more than asked.

"If he's a Saiyan, then his power level will be nowhere near yours, Lord Freeza," Zarbon said.

"Yeah, so there's nothing to worry about," Dodoria snorted. "Heh, not even Bardock was all that strong. I doubled his power level."

Kakarot froze. He had little doubt that he was stronger than his father. But to double that, he was unsure. "Freeza, what is your power level?" he ground out, a sinking feeling in his chest.

"It seems our friend has gotten scared," Freeza commented on the slight, near imperceptible tremble in Kakarot's voice. "My, my, how _delicious_! Well, to indulge you. I'll let you know."

Kakarot felt beads of sweat forming on his brow as he waited with bated breath. The feeling in his stomach intensified, with him silently pleading that his power level wasn't much greater than Dodoria's. Heck, it might be asking for much to hope Freeza was weaker. Well, there was always the mighty Oozaru form if shit hit the fan.

"The last time I checked, my current power exceeded five-hundred…"

Kakarot released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, feeling mirth spread across his body. Five-hundred? Ha! He passed that years ago! He felt a smirk forming on his face at this news. Heh, he might make that trip into space sooner than planned.

"…Thousand," Freeza spoke, shattering Kakarot's world of power as he knew it.

Five-hundred thousand? No. No way! No no no no no! NO! It can't be true! He didn't even realize it, but he was soon hyperventilating, his free hand grasping at his chest. This was horrible! No, this was a nightmare! Why? Why is Freeza so strong?! Five-hundred thousand? That's more than two-hundred and fifty times more powerful than Kakarot's maximum! It… it can't be!

"Kakarot, are you okay?" Cana asked in concern.

"Yeah, what's the problem? You top that any day, right?" Macao asked, a little fearful. He knew Kakarot. The guy was the strongest there ever was, right? He's trained all these years, noway he wasn't strong enough!

"HAHAHAHA! And guess what, Monkey: I can transform to make myself stronger!" Freeza laughed. The monster knew he had Kakarot right there as he continued to howl in laughter.

Kakarot couldn't take that, his world was crumbling. In a moment of pure rage, he crushed the scouter, gritting his teeth to nearly shattering those pearly whites.

"Kakarot, what's the problem?" Erza asked. She knew something was wrong. Could it really be that Kakarot wasn't as strong as Freeza? If so, how much more training did he need to catch up?

"Damn you, Freeza," the Saiyan muttered. "Damn you!" He blasted off into the sky. "Freeza!" he shouted.

"Kakarot!" Erza called after him!

The Saiyan had one destination in mind, and he couldn't care less about anything else. Instead of diving into depression, he decided to find a way to make himself stronger, faster. There had to be a way! There had to!

* * *

In the soundless void that is space, a large saucer-shaped craft floated near a planet that was mainly rock. With one glance, one might believe this ship's purpose was to observe the endless space around it like a mobile, manned satellite. But that was not the case for this inanimate harbinger of destruction. Inside this vessel, the one and only Lord Freeza resides.

The mighty Acrosian sat in his throne room, his patience wearing thin as the incompetent technician in front of him tried to explain why he had failed in his task to track the pod signal that popped up just hours ago.

To the left of the tyrant, his lieutenant Dadoria stood at the ready. Dadoria is a very large, robust, pink, alien that had spikes protruding from his arms and head. He wore the common battle armor that most Olin the PTO and his scouter was green.

To the right of Freeza, his right-hand man, Zarbon was also ready. Zarbon was one of the height at ranking specimen's under Freeza in the planet trade. He was a warrior that held his own beauty physical appearance above all else. Being said, he is considered a handsome, teal-skinned warrior that was also garbed in the usual battle armor. Only, he also wore a cape and shin and arm bands that were a light blue color like his cape.

Freeza himself was nothing short of looking like a monstrous being with a large chestnut-shaped skull with two horns that protrude slanted out. He also has a spiked, purple tail, as well as three talon-like toes. He has purple bio-gems on his head, shoulders, and abdomen. His pink parts with lines appear on his arms, legs, and cheeks as well as his lilac skin on his face, feet, and hands. He has red eye pupils and his lips are a darker red. He also wore armor like his henchmen and soldiers except that's it. Everything else on him was his natural appearance of his third suppressed form.

Freeza had a superior smirk on his face, slightly giddy at just having -undoubtably- mentally scarred that Saiyan with just the number of his power level. Then a thought occurred to him.

_'I should have made him think I was weaker; that would have drawn him from whatever rock he's hiding under. Then I could have another pet monkey in my collection,'_ he thought. "Oh well," he sighed. "Zarbon, go fetch Vegeta. I feel like being entertained some more," he ordered his loyal servant. It was fun getting Vegeta and his monkey lackey's all riled up.

"Dodoria, see if you can trace the scouter that Saiyan used to talk to us," Zarbon ordered Dodoria.

Freeza nodded his consent with the order, watching as the two left his side.

"_Kakarot_… I'll be waiting for you," he chuckled.


End file.
